


Rin's Nightmare

by SamThySoul



Series: The Mirror Dividing The Worlds [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Rin, Rin getting used to his demon side, Self-Harm, Tail Play, YukiRin slight at start, links with anime, may progress into something more, more for comfort then sexual reasons, mostly Yukio & Rin, mostly just demon shit, only at start, slight Rin/shiemi at one stage also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThySoul/pseuds/SamThySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been having nightmares after his awakening. Yukio's concerned that he's going to set his bed on fire. So he comforts him in an unconventional way.</p><p>Mostly just Rin getting used to his demon side and then exploring it. Some additional power manifestation. Yeah, shit happens. Chapters will be reasonably long. Possibly some weird shit depending on your view.</p><p>UPDATE: The first 6 chapters have been re-written as of 4/5/2017.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

A/N: First Fanfic, sorry if there's anything wrong with it. Criticism's are welcome, and encouraged. Just please be gentle as I'm new at this. Hope you enjoy. :)

UPDATE: This chapter has been rewritten as of 4/5/2017.

 

 

This chapter is set just after Rin's awakening. Him and Yukio had already moved into the dorms. Oo...oO = line break/scene change

 

Yukio awoke to a faint flickering blue glow filling the usually dark room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to blink away some of the drowsiness clouding his still half asleep mind before reaching for his glasses. He stared around the room, eyes narrowing in on the source of the glow. He rose, still slightly groggy from fading tiredness, and walked over to Rin's bed. Rin was facing away from him curled up in a fetal position, sweat dripping from his trembling body. Rin's flames emanating from him, a defensive aura, caused by the terror his brother was obviously feeling.

 _Rin doesn't usually get nightmares_. Yukio thought with concern, _Let alone one this bad._ He knew Rin was having a bit of a tough time of it lately, but just figured he needed time to get used of his new self after what had happened. Yukio was becoming increasingly worried that Rin was going to set his bed on fire and decided he had to do something. Yukio knew forcibly waking people up from a nightmare could cause them to go into shock. An image appeared in his mind of Rin being startled awake and exploding into flames. Therefore not wanting to wake him because a situation like that would be exceedingly bad for his brothers already low self-esteem; he searched his mind for other ways to comfort him.

Rin was sweating up a storm. First Yukio peeled back the hot sheets which were almost sticking to him out of sweat. That seemed to help a little as the cool air hit Rin he seemed to settle slightly because his flames momentarily dimmed. However Yukio had no idea how to really help his brother. He noticed Rin's tail give of a violent flick through its shivering curled state and in truth he'd almost forgotten about it. Yukio looked down at the new appendage that now sprouted from the base of his brothers spine. This was the first time he'd got a good look at it.  Rin usually made a point of keeping his tail restrained because he wasn't sure if he could control it, or so he said anyway, but he even tended to keep it restrained in their dorm so Yukio knew this was probably a lie, or at least partly. An act which seemed to caused his brother constant pain, as through all Rin's effort Yukio still saw the occasional winces upon moving the wrong way he so tried to hide.

Yukio studied it, unable to deny the fact that he was completely intrigued. It was then the demonologist side of his brain took over, he'd read about demon's tails. It was true they were a demons weakest feature and their sensitivity clearly played a role in their vulnerability. Yukio found himself looking even closer at it, the layer of ultrafine hair that covered it looked like velvet, bushing out at the end to form a more fluffy like tuft.

Throughout the softness there were hints of matting suggesting that Rin hadn't been looking after it very well, further confirming his doubts if the only reason Rin hid it was because he didn't know if he could control it. The pale exorcist trailed his eyes up its length until he met the spot that the hair began to fade into skin. Rin must have been moving so much in his sleep that his tail had managed to pull down his pants just enough for them to rest under its base. Even this part of it was soft looking, it faded so evenly, almost as if each ultrafine hair had been expertly placed in some kind of elaborate design.

Yukio was woken from his thoughts when it gave another violent flick, realizing he'd been too busy studying Rin's tail to notice his brother once again start to glow to the verge of activating his flames.  
_Shit! I have to do something!_ If he didn't his brother would most definitely be faced with a burnt bed, or at the very least singed. Yukio was starting to panic, cursing himself for not being able to think of a way to help. His eyes were suddenly briefly drawn back to Rin's tail as it let out yet another violent flick.  
_That's it!_ Yukio was still unsure of his idea, but convinced himself he had to try something as Rin was clearly gradually getting worse. He moved to once again kneel before the tense, curled, blue-black appendage. He gently reached out to lightly bush the middle slightly with his fingertips, as if he was letting it know he was here. He didn't really know if this was the best way to approach touching it, but decided if it had big objections in him touching it, it would react instinctively.

Just as his fingers reached the tips of the fur the tail twitched and Rin's flamed flickered slightly. Yukio found himself surprised at just how sensitive Rin's tail actually was, he'd barely even touched the fur let alone the actual tail. However he decided this was more of a reaction of surprise then discomfort. This time reaching with more purpose, he gently attempted to softly stroke the same spot. It now seemed to accept his presence. Much to his surprise it was even softer then he imagined it would be. After a couple of seconds it seemed to relax a little, even though it was still tightly curled.

Yukio thought he'd try something else considering that seemed to be marginally successful, as his brothers flames had dimmed slightly. He slowly lengthened his strokes until he was nearly stroking its entire length, Rin's flames were only a just visible glow now. This allowed Yukio to touch the fluffy tuft at the end, he buried one of his fingers in it and dragged it back and forth in a light scratching motion. To his surprise the tail finally seemed to relax, even though it was still in its curled position.

He decided to try and unravel it starting from the end. He grasped the end in a loose hand allowing it to slide through his fingertips, but still a little firm, and slowly but surely worked his way up higher, unwinding more and more with each stroke. He watched the last of the glow fade as he worked his way to the top, not only that, Rin had calmed down a little. He was no longer shivering or sweating in any case. When Yukio finally reached the base of Rin's tail he gave it a couple of final strokes before carefully laying it next to his brothers legs.

However Yukio was still concerned that his brother was experiencing what remained of the terrible nightmare and searched for another way to comfort him. He glanced up to his older brothers hair, making a point to himself to notice that Rin's hair and tail were the same colour. Yukio soon found his attention to be drawn to Rin's slightly pointed ears. His curiosity was peaked once again. He'd not really had a chance to look at his brothers newly acquired demonic features. Rin was still locked in his nightmare and even though his body was now relaxed, Yukio noticed Rin's jaw was clenched, canines buried in his bottom lip and small streams of blood beginning to drip onto his pillow.

He had to do something else, his brothers condition had improved a little but it still not enough. He wouldn't be satisfied until Rin was completely relaxed. He had one last idea, he slowly raked back the hair at the base of his brothers ears. Much to his satisfaction his suspicions had been right. Just there behind Rin's ears he discovered that his blue-black locks gave way to a patch of the ultrafine hair that covered his tail.

Yukio reached for it and gently rubbed his fingers in a scratching motion over the little fur covered patch. This worked to finally free his brother from the last clutches of his nightmare. As Yukio checked the wounds on his brothers bottom lip, he could see the presence of some blue flame around the edges of the small wounds. He continued to watch as, in no more than a minute, the flames retreated and the wounds were completely healed. Confident that his brother was now fine he slowly worked his way back into bed and drifted back to sleep.

 

Oo…oO

 

The next morning, for the first time in a long time, Yukio awoke about the same time as Rin. As they dressed Yukio studied Rin for evidence of any lingering thoughts of the nightmare. He seemed fine, just the usual noticeably different behaviours since he turned. Not that these sparked any less concern in Yukio, he seriously worried about Rin. His brother was clearly trying to hide everything and pretend nothing was wrong, but Yukio knew Rin too well for that.

Most of the behavioural changes were slight but they were there none the less. One of the most worrying things Yukio had noticed was the fact that Rin had started to avoid mirrors. Yukio had seen Rin catch a glimpse of himself on occasion but as soon as he did his eyes filled with sadness, as if he resented himself in the deepest way. This always made Yukio's heart sink. He felt so bad that he couldn't do anything. He tried to reassure himself that it had only been a bit over a week and that it would probably just take some time for his brother to get used of himself. Yukio just tried to act normal in an attempt to make his brother feel better.

It was even worse today because he had to go out for a job and therefore, being not a school day, Rin would just be alone with his thoughts. Every fibre of Yukio's being urged him to just drop the job and stay with Rin, but the order came straight from Mephesto and so even if he wanted to be couldn't really blow him off. After Rin had insisted time after time he would be ok, Yukio was finally convinced enough to leave.

 

Oo…oO

 

Days past.

Yukio was getting increasingly worried because every night he awoke to the now familiar glow of his brother gripped in nightmare. He once again calmed Rin by first relaxing his tail then scratching the back of his ear. The final straw came however when the next day Yukio came home from a job early. He walked through the door to find a shocked Rin trying to hide the glass of holy water on his desk that had been poured from the deactivated grenade next to it.

"What the hell are you doing Rin! You know what that can do to you!" Yukio's voice was full of shock and concern. Anger and confusion erupting from his gut, as his eyes darted back and forth from Rin to the Glass.

Rin attempted to step back, wincing as he did.  
"What did you do Rin, what's wrong?!"  
Rin stood silent, his eyes glanced to his back for a split second as he winced again.  
"Turn around Rin!" Yukio demanded.  
Rin stared at Yukio, eyes full of sadness, through which he seemed to resent Yukio's words.  
"Turn around Rin!" Yukio's voice was getting more forceful.  
Rin gave in at this and slowly started turning wincing with every slight shuffle.  
Yukio observed that he could not see any noticeable wounds.  
"Let down your tail." Yukio said quite firmly.

Rin was shocked by this. His brother had never referred to his tail before. The forcefulness in Yukio's voice overriding Rin's will to resist, he slowly released his tail from the confines of his shirt, pain shooting through him with every brush of the fabric.

Yukio's eyes widened on the mangled bruised tail. Nothing like the one he had stroked the night before. Gashes caked with dried blood along its length, the once fluffy tuft knotted with blood. Yukio now knew exactly what his brother had been doing while he was out. Instinctively Yukio reached for his gun. Knowing this would be the only way he could help his brother, certain he would refuse treatment. He fired. A single tranquilizer bullet implanted itself in Rin's back, watching as his brother collapsed to the floor. He gently picked him up and placed him face down on his bed.

Yukio immediately called Mephesto to notify him of what had happened and to request time off to care for his brother. Mephesto was shocked by the news and gave Yukio all the time he needed. He then retrieved his medical equipment from the storeroom downstairs. He laid out everything he thought he may need on Rin's desk disposing of the holy water at the same time.

Yukio examined Rin's tail without touching it. He would have to be careful because if it was as sensitive as Yukio thought it was there was a possibility that it would even hurt Rin through the sedative. Yukio, now having formulated an attack plan, gingerly lifted it to its full length and placed it back on the bed. As he let go his fingers brushed against the side of one of the many wounds and Rin's tail twitched as if to confirm Yukio's suspicions. He found his mind wondering to the dreaded thought of how Rin could cause this much damage to it when it was so sensitive. He pushed that thought aside because he knew he had to focus on treating it.

He grabbed a bottle of local anaesthetic out of his bag along with one containing a strong painkiller. He gave Rin an injection of both at the base of his tail just for good measure. Then proceeded to clean off all the caked blood and disinfect all the wounds. The anaesthesia obviously worked as it didn't seem to twitch when he touched it anymore. He decided that three of the bigger gashes needed stitches, the larger one near the tip of his tail quite possibly the worse, as Yukio could swear he could see bone. It looked to him like it had been caused by Rin's canines, almost the type of wound you'd see from a wild animal tearing into its prey.

Finally finished, he sat there deciding what to do with his brother until he recovered. He thought it would be best to keep him sedated as to not give him the opportunity to cause any more harm. Yukio also had the idea that if he moved Rin to a heatproof bed and unsheathed Kurikara it would allow his flames to heal him faster.

 

Oo…oO

 

He kept Rin unconscious for about a week until he was fully satisfied that all the wounds had fully healed. He also informed the cram school students that he and Rin had gone on a 'trip' and wouldn't be back for a while.

When Rin finally awoke he was hazy, unsure of what he was doing there. It took him a while to remember what happened. However when he did it only confronted him with more questions. Why did he not feel ANY pain? Exactly what had Yukio done to him? How long has he been out? Rin's mind darted back to the fact that Yukio shot him. He felt anger bubble up in his chest but after coming to the realization that his brother probably had no other choice it subsided.

Yukio walked through the door, lifting his head out of his thoughts to find that Rin was awake. "Thank god, you're finally awake...." Yukio paused. "What the hell were you thinking Rin?!" Yukio's previously glad tone replaced with one of concern and anger.  
"How long was I out?" Rin asked, clearly avoiding the question.  
"About a week." Yukio replied feeling a little guilty that he'd shot Rin.  
Rin's expression suddenly turned to annoyance and as if sensing his brothers guilt. "You shot me!?"  
"Well you didn't exactly give me a choice did you. You clearly weren't going to let me treat you willingly." Yukio replied, guilt gripping him even more.  
With this Rin's eyes sank once again to the look they'd displayed when Yukio had discovered the wounds.  
"Rin, come on, talk to me. Why would you do something like that?" At this point Yukio's tone was that of a beg.

Rin thought for a moment as if deliberating if he should be truthful to his brother. "I hate it." He finally said, his words bore a cold and distasteful atmosphere.  
"Why Rin, what's so bad about it?" Yukio questioned trying to understand his brother's anguish.  
"It does nothing but cause me pain." Rin stated with complete certainty as if forcefully informing Yukio that it was capable of nothing else.  
"How so?"  
"It always gets pinched, banged, and knocked, and because it's so sensitive it really hurts. That and it's a constant reminder that I'm not human. I just wanted it gone... Would you want something that only caused you pain?" Rin forced, holding back his throat from tightening as he could feel tears welling up behind his eyes.

Yukio reached out and hugged his sobbing brother in his arms. "No, I suppose I wouldn't..." he paused, mind flicking back to the times he'd used Rin's tail to soothe him from his nightmares. "How do know it can only cause you pain, have you ever given it a chance to feel anything else?" Yukio asked Rin, already sure of the answer.  
"No, I suppose I haven't, but I don't see how it could feel anything else."  
"Do you want me to show you?"  
Rin quite obviously shocked at his brothers question found it hard to gather himself. "What the hell do you mean by that?" He almost shouted, suddenly feeling the need to get defensive.  
"Do you know you'd been having nightmares almost every night before it happened?"  
"No!" Rin wore a look of surprise.

"I woke to a blue glow and you were always trembling and sweating. There was only way I could calm you down." Yukio was trying not to feel a little guilty he'd been doing it without Rin's consent, after all he was just randomly stroking one of Rin's body parts. He pushed back the feeling of guilt and decided he had to try for Rin's benefit.  
"What was that?" Rin asked sounding really suspicious.  
"I'll only show you, and once I start you're not allowed to back out. Ok?"

Rin felt really awkward as he really wanted to know what the hell his brother had been doing to him in his sleep, but at the same time he knew shit was probably going to get weird. He eventually decided that no one would find out as who the hell could Yukio tell, besides he was way to curious to deny his brother's request. "O-ok." He stuttered out, hesitantly.  
"Promise?" Yukio demanded.  
"Fine."

"First things first, does your tail still hurt anywhere?"  
"No, why? What the hell are you going to do?" Rin was now slightly flustered.  
"You promised remember. Too late to take it back now. Lay down on your side will you, facing away from me and try to relax."  
_Relax he says that's harder said than done when you have a feeling you're about to be violated in some way!_ Rin thought to himself. However he did as Yukio asked as he did promise after all and was not about to go back on his word.  
"Ok then, I'm going to start."  
Wondering what the hell his brother meant by 'start' he just laid there waiting. However Rin really didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Yukio moved his fingers towards the middle spot of Rin's tail he usually started at. As soon as he got anywhere near the tips of the hairs Rin instinctively flicked it away, and sat up to face him.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Rin asked him in shock.  
Yukio just sat there for a second glaring at him. "You promised, just trust me for once will you."  
Not having much of a choice Rin laid back down on the bed, his tail curling at his uncertainty.  
Once again Yukio reached for the middle part of Rin's tail. However this time it didn't flick away. Yukio made contact and began to stroke it as he had all those nights.

Rin had no idea what the hell this feeling was, I mean HE never even really touched his tail, let alone someone else. Rin was entirely unsure of what the hell was going on, however he'd do as Yukio asked and trust his brother. The initial feeling was weird, almost a dull pins and needle like ache in his spine, that caused more sensation then pain.

Yukio continued to do as he had done before, even if he was fully aware of Rin's confusion. "Calm down Rin, just relax and don't think about it too much."  
_Easy for him to say, he's not the one being violated._ However as his brother went on the pins and needle feeling started to subside.

To Yukio's surprise Rin seemed to listen to his advice. He let some of the tension out of his shoulders and his tail also relaxed. _Ok this is what I needed._ Now he'd actually be able to progress. Confident his brother had at least gotten a little used to his tail being touched Yukio started to lengthen his strokes. Surprisingly as he did so, Rin seemed to finally relax and accept what was happening. To Yukio he seemed to just zone out into the feeling, exactly what he was trying to achieve.

Rin was becoming less and less aware of what was happening. A feeling almost like the warmth of a being engulfed in a thick feather doona on a cold night started to grip him. Radiating up through his spine from his tailbone then out into the rest of his body. He suddenly found himself being unwillingly dragged into relaxation as the feeling caused him to almost sleep in it, his mind becoming hazy and no longer being able to control his own actions.

By now Yukio was almost stroking it's full length. He gave a few more strokes after he reached the full length just to make sure his brother was fully in the tranced state he wanted him in, after he was certain of this he reached for the tip. He proceeded to dig one of his fingers into it and scratched gently, whilst rubbing the other side with thumb. This seemed to be the turning point in this exercise, Rin almost keeled over in the bed from pleasure. Yukio then wrapped his fingers around it and as it trailed out of his loosened fingertips he picked it up again slightly higher, unravelling more with each stroke. Yukio probably enjoyed this motion more then he would ever admit as Rin's tail was just so ridiculously soft that it felt really nice in his hands.

He had almost half of it unravelled. However even he was surprised with what happened next. He could hear a weird soft noise. He glanced around, not stopping stroking Rin's tail as if he stopped now he would most definitely receive an earful from a very pissed off Rin. Yukio's eyes finally landed on Rin's head.  
_No way, it can't be?_ but he was right. The suspicious noise was coming from none other than Rin. It was deep, reverberating with contentment, almost like a purr. Yukio smiled and continued what he was doing. After reaching Rin's tails full length the purr had probably gotten about three times as loud as when it started.

Yukio, still using one hand to stroke Rin's tail, gently cleared the hair away from his brothers ear. He then rubbed the small patch of fur that resembled what was on his tail, and Rin pushed into his hand unconsciously. This was the final thing his usually did, and so, after rubbing it for a little while, he stopped and waited for his brother to come to his senses. It took longer than Yukio expected. Rin remained in groggy pleasure for quite a few minutes after Yukio had stopped, but he really didn't mind. It was just nice to see his brother happy. However he finally seemed to come too after about ten minutes.

Finding it incredibly difficult to shake the haze that had enveloped his mind, Rin struggled to turn over to look at Yukio. He almost had to force his eyes to blink in an effort to banish the tiredness.  
"What the hell did you just do to me?" Rin asked still a bit groggy.  
"See not all bad is it?"  
Rin, realization flooding him, turned red with embarrassment.  "Holy shit! Was I... purring?" Rin asked with absolute horror, this thought seemed to chase away any remaining drowsiness Rin had and he looked at Yukio eyes wide.  
Yukio smiled. "Yes, and quite loudly towards the end there."  
Rin sat there shocked with himself, as if trying to comprehend the situation.  
"What's wrong with that?" Yukio asked.  
"Cats purr, and I'm not a cat so why the hell was I purring?" Rin clearly starting to fret.

"Calm down Rin, it's probably just something that goes with having a tail, besides it's not that bigger deal is it?" Yukio exclaimed in an effort to calm Rin down.  
"No I guess not, just one more weird fact to add to the pile." Rin stated with a sarcastic tone, trying to hide a hint of sadness in his voice, but knew the notion was futile. By this time Yukio had moved to sit beside him on the bed. He held his brother close to his chest in a loving hug.  
"Why do you hate yourself Rin?" Yukio asked gingerly, gripping him even tighter as he did so.  
"I just want to be human again." Rin confessed.  
"Why? What difference does it make? Let me ask you something. Who are you?" Yukio was clearly concerned with Rin's previous comment.

"I'm a demon." He replied, through a mouthful of sadness.  
"No Rin, not what are you, who are you?" Yukio asked again.  
"Rin Okumura?" he replied as if asking if that was the right answer.  
"Yes, you are Rin Okumura, my brother, a really good guy that always tries to do right by others. That is never going to change. It doesn't matter if you are a demon, human or something completely different." Yukio reassured him, care and kindness present in his tone.  
Rin stared up at Yukio, shocked, tears welling up in his eyes. "Thanks, Yuki." He sobbed as he buried himself back in his brothers arms.

"Rin can you at least try and give your new features a chance. I know it must be difficult but please, I'm here for you remember that."  
"Ok I will..." He thought for a moment. His sad eyes trailed up to Yukio's. "But I think I might need some help."  
"Sure thing." Yukio replied with a smile, knowing the hardest was over.


	2. Acceptance

A/N: I know I only just posted the first chapter but I actually feel like editing for once, so here you go, hope you enjoy.

UPDATE: This chapter has been re-written as of 4/5/2017.

 

 

Rin sat on his bed. He could see a note Yukio had left sitting on his desk, half folded so it stood up. 'I'm at the campus store, be back soon.' He stared around, mind wondering back to the previous day. In an attempt to clear his thoughts he got up and walked into the bathroom. After washing his face, the hot water helping to prepare his mind for the day, he got dressed and walked over to check the window. Giving a quick glance down the path to confirm Yukio was nowhere to be seen.  
_Good he's not back yet._ Rin walked back into the bathroom and reached down to pull something out from at the back of the spare towel cupboard. It was a homemade harness of sorts. He had told Yukio that he liked to keep his tail restrained, however what his brother didn't know was how he restrained it.

Rin stared at the harness, feeling a little guilty because he'd promised Yukio he'd try and get used of his tail. However he quickly decided he was not quite ready for that step yet. Rin at least tried to hold back his usual disgust as he threaded his tail into the harness. He was also usually a lot rougher with it, but this time he took care to avoid the harness making the fur matte into knots.

After he had successfully threaded his tail through half of the harness, he secured the restraints firmly against it and removed his shirt. He put it on kind of like a backpack that was torso length, doing up the clips across his chest and waist, before he thread the rest of it through the other side and secured the restraints there as well. The harness was pretty unforgiving. If Rin moved to much in either direction it pulled the base of his tail and stretched and pinched the rest of it. Not to mention the straps quite often rubbed places of it red raw, or sometimes cut into it, causing small wounds, as they were always considerably too tight.

When he was done he replaced his shirt and went to go sit on his bed. Yukio had told him that he was taking a break from cram school while they got this sorted out. He also said Mephesto had given him some leave as well. Rin felt bad about that, it wasn't Yukio's fault. He was causing his brother to put his life on hold to help him sort out his problems.  
_How selfish can I get._ Sadness once again griped him. Rin moved his thoughts.  
_What could Yukio do anyway? It's not like he can do anything he isn't already, why did I even ask him to help?_

With that Yukio appeared in the doorway, hand clutching a bag with some mineral water in it.  
"Morning Rin."  
"Morning." Rin replied still hints of sadness in his voice.  
"I got you some more icy pops, I put them in the downstairs freezer."  
"Really? Thanks!"

Yukio noticed his brother's mood brighten considerably at that fact. He had read up on several psychology books while Rin was sedated, so had planned exactly how he was going to help Rin through this. He thought he would get Rin doing a new activity each day getting progressively harder until he was ok. He knew a mirror would probably be too big of a first step so instead he had something else in mind.

 

Oo…oO

 

After breakfast the brothers went back up into their room and Yukio decided it was time to get started.  
"Ok Rin. You asked for my help so you're going to receive it whether you like it or not." Yukio stated, looking at Rin firmly even though his eyes were soft and comforting.

Rin nodded, knowing his brother was serious.  
"Every day we will work on something new, gradually taking on bigger tasks until you feel comfortable. Don't worry we'll take it slow, I promise."  
"Ok... Are you sure you want to do this, I mean...haven't you got more important things to do?" Rin asked, sounding seriously guilty as he didn't want to waste Yukio's time.

"Of course not. You're my brother Rin, nothing is more important to me than you."  
Rin cheered up a bit after hearing those words.  
"What are we doing today?" Rin had a nervous tone.  
"First you're going to brush your hair." Yukio stated.  
Rin was surprised at this. "Seriously? That's it?"  
"Yep, for now anyway." He handed Rin his hairbrush and watched as Rin began to brush the bit along his scalp.

Rin continued brushing the top and then stopped as if he was finished.  
"What now?"  
"You're going to do it again, except this time you're going to brush the sides as well, not just the top."  
"U-uh, d-do I have to?" Rin stuttered out, clearly getting increasingly uncomfortable.  
"Yes!" Yukio gave Rin the same firm, comforting look as before.

Rin once again picked up the brush. This time it felt heavy in his hands, a sinking feeling stirred in his gut. He took a deep breath and raised it to his head. Starting once again at the top, he slowly brought the brush down towards his ears. Hesitating before he brought it over the right side of his head. He shuddered as the bristles made contact with his pointed ear. Holding back the feeling of disgust that began to bubble up inside of him, he repeated the motion.

"Stop." Yukio suddenly ordered. "What's wrong? You're just brushing your hair. A basic HUMAN act. Don't forget Rin, you're half human too. You may have some demonic features but they don't have to define you if you don't want them to. Remember that."  
Rin smiled. That was exactly what he'd needed to hear. He gathered up some courage, nodded at Yukio, took another breath, this time out of determination and again brushed over the right side of his head. It felt better, the disgust in his gut drained away as he took another stroke. Yukio was right brushing his hair was a human thing to do. That gave him comfort as he finished the rest of it, including near his other ear. He handed the brush to Yukio, softly smiling.

Yukio looked down at Rin with pride. His brother had just taken the first step on his way to recovery. "Well done Rin. How did that feel?"  
Rin paused and thought for a moment. It did feel pretty good, like a small weight had been lifted off his chest.  
"Good," He responded. "Are we done for the day?" Slightly hopeful, in truth that was really hard for him to do and he didn't know how much more he could take today.  
"Sorry Rin but no, I realise it's your first day at this but you need to push yourself more if you want to progress."  
"Um I don't know if that's a good idea."

Yukio watched as nerves regripped his brother. He had to put aside his growing concern and push on, if Rin could fully confront one of the two of his least changed demonic features then it would be a real achievement and a massive weight off both their minds.  
"It's ok we are going to stick to similar exercises, besides if you can get this out of the way now it will make you feel better." He reassured his brother.  
"Ok then."

Yukio walked over to Rin's bed and gestured for Rin to sit next to him, he did, hiding a grimace as best he could on the way down as tail pinched in its harness. He hoped Yukio didn't notice however he probably did but didn't say anything about it regardless.  
"I know this is a big step for you but I want you to touch your ears."  
Colour drained from Rin's face, he gulped and could feel his throat tighten.  
"I-I'm not sure I'm ready for that." He managed to choke out quickly before his throat tightened even more.  
Yukio put his arm around him. "It's ok, I'll be right here with you. Just try, for me?"

Rin reached up with both hands, but stopped just short of his head. It wasn't that he intended to stop it's that he physically couldn't move his arms anymore.  
"I can't." He said shakily. His legs had started slightly trembling and he was sweating as his body tensed up.  
_I can't do this. I don't want to let Yukio down but I don't want to touch them. They feel too abnormal. The tips are friggin' pointy! How much further from human can you get._ A hand on his leg snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Yukio trying to give him extra support. His arms at least accepted it as they were once again able to move. Every fibre of Rin's being didn't want to do this. He fought all those instincts as he continued to reach up. At last he made contact. The tips sending metaphorical knives shooting down the veins in his arms as his mind resented himself. Hands held his wrists.

"It's alright, just relax." Yukio spoke as he held Rin's hands on his ears. "Relax..." he stated again as Rin let his arms fall limp in his brother's hands. His knees buckled into the bed. "I'm so proud of you for getting this far on your first day." Yukio smiled as he lowered his brother's hands and pulled him into a supportive hug. Rin collapsed into him, still trembling slightly from shock. Yukio was surprised at how much strength Rin just displayed. He found comfort in the fact that the faster he progressed the faster he would feel better, however he knew Rin had a long way to go yet but for now they'd pick this up again tomorrow.

That afternoon Yukio had Ukobach make sukiyaki as he wanted to reward Rin for all his hard work that day. Rin was overjoyed at the meal, he even complemented the stove demon and said it was the best sukiyaki he'd ever tasted. Confident that his brother was content they went back upstairs and while he did some catch up class planning for the substitute teacher, he let Rin borrow a new manga he recently bought. After that they went to sleep. Just as every night, Yukio woke to a blue dim and walked over to comfort his brother. It didn't seem as bad as it usually was however, and it wasn't long before Yukio could go back to sleep.

 

Oo...oO

 

Today Yukio planned to tackle the second least changed thing about Rin's appearance, his canines. To be truthful he had no idea how to though. First he thought he would get Rin to redo the exercises from yesterday to ensure he was getting comfortable with them. After that he'd just have to see how things played out.

Rin found the things Yukio had him do yesterday to be miles easier today. He still was unsure and got a small pit in his stomach, but overall it was ok. That didn't change much of anything else however. His other features still made him practically nauseous upon even thinking about them. He dreaded what Yukio might have him do. Wondering what 'issue' Yukio would choose to make him face next. He just sat there in thought, his head bowed and his hands resting comfortably, but awkwardly, on his knees.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, time to move on. You can either choose something yourself or I can guide you through it, it's up it you?" He thought if he gave Rin a choice it would give him more of a chance to move forward for himself. The thing that would be key to his recovery.

He knew exactly what Yukio meant by this.  
_I have to find the strength to do this, if I do it will get easier._ An empty gesture as it worked little to change how debilitating the weight of his fears was.

Yukio seemed to notice Rin was having some trouble accepting the situation, so he decided to put his arm around Rin's shoulders in an attempt to give him some further support. It worked as Rin slowly lifted his arms, hands edging closer towards his mouth. Then his thumbs collided with his top canines. Rin winced as his thumbs pressed his teeth…no fangs. He pressed harder and slight puncher wounds dotted with blood appeared on his thumbs. They were fangs, that of an animal, a monster. A tool used for killing, tearing out throats, ripping apart flesh. HE now owned such a tool, what did that make him?

Rin was now shivering. Yukio decided to place his other hand on Rin's knee. That seemed to slap him out of it.

Rin felt Yukio's warmth radiate through him. His mind went silent of the terrible thoughts he was previously contemplating and new ones surfaced. Ones of what his brother had said to him. Yukio was right, his features didn't have to define who he was. Sure he had fangs that were capable of ripping apart flesh, but he never intended to use them for that purpose. He let up the pressure on his thumbs and relaxed, leaning into the arm on his back a little. He looked up at his brother and gripped his top canine teeth between his forefingers and thumbs, as if demonstrating his newfound strength, before letting go.  
"I'm okay." Rin sounded relieved.  
This was when Yukio was sure his brother could finally face himself.

In that moment Rin, having found courage rooted deep within himself, stood up, incredibly purposely and walked into the bathroom. This shocked his brother and it took him a moment before he heard Yukio almost explode of the bed and rush after him. Yukio stood there just looking at Rin stare into the mirror, before Rin turned to him.  
"I said I'm okay, really, I think I can face at least this much for now." He smiled at Yukio. His brother was still shocked that Rin had been able to face himself so soon, but he was also practically beaming with pride.  
They stood there for a moment then Rin broke the silence.

"It was really hard for me, that night. I know it was hard for you two, but I didn't just have to deal with the death of the old man. I had to deal with the death of my old life too, and to be honest I thought I died along with it. I thought that all that was left of me was just a monster that pretended to be Rin Okumura. I thought I didn't have the right to continue living, but now I realize, I didn't change that night. At least not really. I think I can finally live again, and that's all thanks to you. I'm ready to get on with my life and become an exorcist, to ensure the real death that occurred on that night wasn't for nothing. I realize now that I will never change, no matter how messed up things get, and you won't either. You will always be my twin brother. Thank you for helping me see that."

"You realize that means you'll have to finish your homework." Yukio replied through a lump in his throat holding back his tears.  
"Shut-up I was trying to have a moment here." Rin forced out.  
They were both now crying slightly. Yukio walked over to Rin and pulled him into a hug.  
"It's good to have you back nii-san."

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio awoke, reached over and grabbed his glasses to look at the clock. 5:02am. The usual time he woke up. Then a realization struck him. He didn't get woken up last night. Rin didn't have a nightmare. Yukio sunk back into his bed out of relief. The progress his brother had made in just a few days was really astounding. At this rate they'd be able to get back to their everyday lives in no time. He decided to get up. After getting dressed, he sat at his desk and got through some work he had to do while he waited for Rin to wake up. It took some time, but at about 8:50am he heard movement from his brother's bed.

"Morning Rin."  
A groan replied to him.  
"Come on, it's almost nine o'clock you shouldn't be tired."  
"Speak for yourself." A soft comment whipped back.  
"Come on Rin, wake up." By this time Yukio had walked over and was standing by Rin's bed. He poked his brother. Rin turned over as if trying to get out of his reach, before Yukio landed another few pokes into his side.  
"Ok ok, quit it four-eyed mole face! I'm up already." Rin yelled as he sat up and flung off his covers. He stood up and shoved past Yukio to walk into the bathroom. His tail swished violently behind him out of annoyance.  
Yukio usually would be mad at his brother for treating him in such a way, but it was the first time Rin had had one of these outbursts since that night. So instead it comforted him that his brother was finally getting back to his old self.

Rin had finished getting dressed and he briefly came out of the bathroom before going back in. He reached down to behind the spare towels and pulled out his tail harness.  
"What the hell is that thing Rin?"  
He'd been so annoyed he'd forgot to shut the door to the bathroom. He pulled the harness behind his back.  
"Oh, what that? It's nothing, don't worry about it." Rin exclaimed as he sheepishly backed away.

"It looks like a death trap." Yukio stated as he closed in. His eyes widened before portraying a look of concern. "Is that what you've been using to restrain you're tail?"  
"Um..." The guilty look on his brother's face said it all and his tail drooped behind him.  
"Give it to me." Yukio demanded as he reached out a hand. Rin reluctantly passed it over.  
He started to walk away with it.  
"Wait..."  
"No Rin, not today."  
"But..."  
"No, this thing is hurting you," he looked at the dried blood soaked into the straps of the harness. "You are not using it anymore, I don't care what you say." He said as he took it over and locked it in his desk drawer.  
"Yukio, you don't understand, I.."  
"I assure you I understand perfectly. This is not up for discussion Rin. You WILL get used to NOT restraining your tail and that's that!" Yukio boomed.

Yukio's stance was clear on the issue, and it didn't look like he was about to let up, so Rin just accepted it and finished his morning routine.  
He glanced over to Yukio who had gone back to working on a stack of papers on his desk. Eyes falling on an equally large stack of homework that had piled up on his desk. Unfortunately he'd have to do it sometime, why not now? He walked over and pulled out the chair next to his brother, but no sooner than he had sat down did he shoot up again at lightning speed. Pain shot up his spine and he yelped a little. Yukio looked at him confused.  
"What happened?"

Rin looked around not knowing either until he caught sight of something black behind him, then the throbbing set in. _Oh, of cause, that'd be fucking right._  
"I sat on my tail."  
Rin gently moved it to his side so he could rub the bit that was sore.

Yukio stared in disbelief, then he let out a slight chuckle.  
"Hey this isn't funny." Rin spat.  
"It is a little, you need to be more careful."  
"Don't you think I know that, jeez, lay off would ya."  
"Ok ok, sorry." His eyes travelled the length of his brother's tail, it was getting more and more matted and flecks of dirt and dried blood were scattered along its length.

"Rin you need to take better care of it."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's not like I sat on it on purpose." His brother shoved off the statement.  
"That's not what I mean, do you wash it?" This made Rin slightly uncomfortable.  
"Um... no. It feels weird when it gets wet so I try and keep it out of the water in the shower. If I don't it gets heavy and feels like my spine is being stretched."  
"You have to wash it, have you tried the sink?"  
"No, how the hell am I supposed to reach the top of it. I'm not a contortionist."  
"Do you at least brush it?" _That would get some of the dirt out of it._  
"N-no. It hurts to much, and as I said I can't reach it properly."

"Ok, come on then." Yukio grabbed his brother's wrist and started to drag him towards the bathroom.  
"Yukio, what are you…?"  
"No arguments, this has to be done, and if you can't do it I will!"  
Rin mumbled something under his breath, that sounded a lot like stupid four eyes, while being forced up to sit, back to the sink, on the bathroom bench. His tail fell into the basin, curling up so it all fit in. Yukio put the plug in the sink, and started to run the water. It was boiling.  
"To hot, to hot!" Rin squawked as Yukio quickly turned the cold on some more to correct it.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah." Rin's voice just portrayed the fact that he thought this was completely stupid and degrading.

Meanwhile Yukio got out the shampoo and conditioner and placed them on the bench. He turned off the water when the sink was full and told Rin to move back down the bench a bit. He put a towel on the bench behind Rin and laid the now soaking tail out on it. Getting some shampoo in his hands he started to scrub. Not hard, but enough so it foamed up the shampoo. Dirt mixed with suds. The dried blood started to dissolve and soon the white foam was tinted red with black particles through it. Rin was clearly becoming very uncomfortable.

"Are you done yet? I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
Rin's impatience was displayed as his tail began to fight Yukio's hands, trying to swish in annoyance under his grip.  
"Would you at least try to relax, the more you move the longer this is going to take."  
Rin let out a sigh and slouched down even further then he already was. His tail let up a little but still flicked occasionally informing Yukio of his continued annoyance. Still Rin let him finish.  
"Ok I need you to move back a bit." Yukio requested as he removed the towel and held up Rin's tail as to not get any suds on the bench. Rin shuffled back and Yukio dumped the tail into the warm water. The water instantly turned a dark murky colour as the dirt emptied into it.

"Okay."  
Rin took this as que to move back away from the sink and Yukio replaced the towel under the wet tail. He also used this time to empty and refill the sink. Grabbing the conditioner he slathered a generous amount onto the tuft at the end, and the put some more over the rest of the blue-black appendage, gently massaging it in. His brother seemed to enjoy this part a little more as he relaxed and lent forward almost lying on the bench. Yukio continued to work, ensuring to get every inch of it. After about five minutes he deemed that the conditioner had had enough time to work and signalled Rin to dump it in the sink again. He grabbed a new towel from the cupboard and as Rin slid forward onto his spot on the bench he began to dry the newly washed tail off. However much to his surprise when he removed the towel he was faced with a fluffy mass.

Rin looked back and stared at it.  
"What the hell Yukio?" Rin shot a glare at his brother.  
"Calm down, it just has to be brushed that's all."  
A groan laced with dread answered him, as Rin slumped back down on the bench.  
"I'll be gentle don't worry."  
_This is perfect, he's not looking._ Yukio reached down to the bottom drawer and pulled out a soft brush, designed for animal hair, that he'd picked up at the pet store a few days ago just in case this happened. He brushed through the tuft and worked his way up its length. Delighted to see that what followed was a repeat of a couple of days ago, purring and all. Except this time when Rin finally came too he was faced with a clean, perfectly brushed tail, and Yukio who was smirking at him while holding up a pet care brush.

"You got to be joking, you didn't use that did you?" Rin questioned as he pointed at the brush.  
"Yes, why?"  
"That thing is designed for animals, how much more offensive can you get?"  
"I assure you I didn't mean to be offensive, it's just hair brushes aren't designed for the same kind of hair as what's on your tail, so that's probably why they hurt. I just used something that was more suited to the job."  
"Where did you even get that anyway? It's not like we have any pets."  
"I picked it up a few days ago when I went out before you got up. Remember when I left you that note."  
"You mean you were planning this?"  
"No, I just wanted to be prepared."

Rin let out a breath of air somewhere between a sigh and a huff of annoyance as he got off the bench and made his way towards his bed. As he passed Yukio he let out a barely audible. "Thanks, I guess," before he got louder and added, "but no one is to know about this, especially the purple clown!"  
"You're welcome nii-san." Yukio replied in a teasing manner, as his brother sat down. This time ensuring he moved his tail out of the way first.


	3. Sith Lord Yukio

A/N: Minor OC in this chapter, only there so the plot makes sense. Will be gone next chapter. Might come back a little later on, sorry if that annoys anyone. Enjoy :)   _Thoughts_ , **Demonic Telepathy.**

UPDATE: This chapter has been re-written as of 4/5/2017. 

 

After the last chapter the events leading up to and including meeting Kuro take place.

 

It was normal life at the Okumura dorm. If normal means Rin being loud and obnoxious, while Kuro meows and plays across the floor and Ukobach cooks up a storm in the kitchen for lunch. Meanwhile Yukio was yet again, unsurprisingly, preparing for a class, or at least trying to.

"Honestly, how do you expect me to get anything done with you two making such a ruckus. Can you please just go outside and burn off some energy already."  
Rin stopped what he was doing and looked at Kuro for a moment. They were obviously having a conversation using demonic telepathy, judging by their facial expressions anyway. Then Rin looked over at his brother and gave a slight nod.  
"Ok, come on Kuro." Rin directed before going out to onto the roof. Kuro gave Yukio a meow that sounded like an insult before following Rin to the roof. _That better not have been an insult. Never mind. At least now I have some peace and quiet. Hmm.. I wonder if I can get anything done about that... Well there's only one way to find out._  
"Rin I'm going out, I'll be back later this afternoon." Yukio yelled towards the roof.  
"Ok, but what about lunch?" Rin's voice wore some annoyance at being banished to the roof for no reason.  
"I'll take some with me."  
He put on his coat, stopped by the kitchen, picked up an obento from Ukobach and put a key to the Vatican library in the nearest door.

 

Oo…oO

 

He walked the seemingly endless halls until he located the correct section. He then proceeded to tear through book after book until he found what he was looking for. He borrowed it out and headed down to the science department to visit an old friend.

He navigated the long halls till he came across a familiar door that seemed to never change. It opened to a large lab that belonged to a single scientist. He was tall like Yukio and about the same age, maybe slightly older, but overall he had a similar build to Rin. His hair was black and scruffy looking, the back of it was pulled into a short ponytail while the fringe often fell across his eye line. He was clothed in a crisp white lab coat that had a personnel badge pinned the top right pocket. He seemed to not even notice Yukio walk in, as he was to engrossed in the microscope he was looking into whilst muttering something to himself.

"Hi Ichiru, long time no see." Yukio said as he walked closer.  
"W-what," the man spun around. "Oh Yukio, good to see you, I was beginning to think something happened." He said as he pulled Yukio in for a hug.  
Yukio reluctantly hugged back, being not really the hugging type unlike his friend. "Sorry about that, things have been crazy lately. You know, my brother and all."  
With that comment he looked overjoyed.  
"What your brother's awakened seriously? Oh you must introduce us sometime. I'm dying to meet him."  
"Ah.. yeah... maybe some time." Yukio replied in a tone that seemed to mean 'probably not' as there was no why he'd be able to drag Rin down here without a good reason.

"Anyway what brings you here? Surely you have a reason, you're not really one to just drop in."  
"Well you see I need a favour. I need your opinion on this, is it safe?" Yukio asked as he handed over the book, open to the page he'd been reading earlier. Ichiru studied it for a moment before he placed it down on his desk.  
"Oh most definitely." He stated with a sly smile.  
"So it will work?"  
"Yes, there is no doubt. May I ask why you need this information?" Ichiru inquired as if he already knew the answer but just needed to hear it from his friend.  
"Well you see, I was hoping you could help me prepare it."

"Hmm... I could but, some of these ingredients are rare and it will take some skill to prepare them and..."  
"What do you want in return?" Yukio cut in.  
"I want to see your brother, can you bring him down here tomorrow? That is my price." Ichiru was like a kid begging for candy.  
"Ok, but no being weird, also Rin hates needles so have all of them away and out of sight before we get here." Yukio ordered in a stern tone.  
"Brilliant, wonderful! I promise I won't do anything without your brothers consent."

Yukio looked less than impressed by this point.  
"So how long will this take anyway?"  
"Only about ten minutes, also I'll need a blood sample."  
Ten minutes later Ichiru handed him a small glass vile.  
"All that's left is the last step, but I trust you can do that by yourself. However don't put in any more than five or side effects are possible." Ichiru warned.  
"Don't worry I only intend to use three. Thanks again." Yukio smiled as he turned to leave.  
"Remember, I expect to see you BOTH here tomorrow." Ichiru called when Yukio reached the door.  
"Ok."

Yukio began the long track back to his dorm, unfortunately the science departments doors aren't compatible with his keys, so he had to walk to the designated one practically on the other side of the sector. After having reached the door he slipped his room key into the lock and walked into his room to find Rin sitting on his bed reading manga, Kuro was curled up near his feet. He was sure to keep the small vile he'd received from Ichiru out of sight.

"Where'd you go?" Rin asked as he sat up.  
"Oh, no where special, I just had to do some research at the Vatican library and stopped in to see a friend on the way back, that's all."  
"Friend?"  
"Just someone from the science department, I thought he might be getting worried as I haven't checked in for about a month." Yukio replied trying to dislodge his brother's interest.  
"Oh ok."

 

Oo...oO

 

That night Yukio snuck out of bed and grabbed the vile and a pair of scissors from his bedside draw. He carefully walked out the room and down to the kitchen.  
"Ukobach?" Yukio whispered.  
The stove sprite appeared out the shadows and gave a friendly squeak.  
"Hi, sorry to ask this but...."  
The 'conversation' went on for a couple of minutes before Ukobach eventuality gave in and Yukio received what he was looking for.

He then went back up to his room and approached Rin's bed. He carefully raised the pair of scissors to Kuro's tail and with a light snipping sound he had completed his task. He did the same to Rin, before placing his three trophies in the vile and downing its contents.  
Yukio let out a light cough. It tasted terrible.  
_Bloody Ichiru, he could have warned me first._ After downing a glass of water in a failed attempt to rid the taste from his mouth, he went back to bed and fell asleep.

 

Oo...oO

 

The next morning he was woken up by a strange voice yelling at Rin.  
**"Get up Rin. Get up. Come on. I want to go play."**  
Yukio reached over and grabbed his glasses.  
**"No Kuro, go back to sleep it's too early."** Rin groaned to the cat sith, while he pulled up the covers and turned over.  
_Holy shit it actually worked._ Yukio decided to test just how much.  
**"WELL I THINK YOU SHOULD BE UP IT'S 6:30 AND YOU HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO!!!"**  
Rin shot up so fast it was like someone had lit a firework under his butt. Kuro also shot up at lightning speed but he hissed and arched his back in a threatening posture. Once they realised there was no-one else in the room they both looked around dazed.

 **"Well that's one way to get you out of bed."** Yukio 'said'. This time Rin looked over at him, still very confused.  
"Hang on wait, Yukio was that you?"  
Yukio smiled smugly at his brothers realization.  
"But how?" Rin was in disbelief and Kuro was no better. The poor cat sith looked like he was about to faint.  
"You know that friend I went and saw yesterday, well he helped me out. This way I can understand Kuro and Ukobach." Rin just sat there staring. Meanwhile Kuro seemed to relax and made his way over to Yukio's bed.  
"Nice to finally be able to talk to you Kuro." Yukio smiled as the cat sith sat in front of him.  
**"Likewise."** Kuro replied as he rubbed his head into Yukio's hand making Yukio pat him.

"Before I forget, we are going to go down and see my friend today. He wanted me to introduce you as payment."  
"What! Don't I get a say in this?" Rin was borderline pissed off at that stage.  
"We are going, besides I promised and I trust him."  
"Okay, but he better not try anything." Rin warned, still hesitant as he got up to go get dressed. "When we get back you're washing my tail," he added. "you owe me that much."  
"Deal."

It had gotten to the stage where Rin actually enjoyed Yukio washing his tail. It took a while for him to get used of it but now it was a perfect bargaining tool between the brothers. One which Yukio quite often took advantage of.

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio led his brother through the cavernous expanse of hallways and stopped Rin in front of a door.  
"This is it, now please do me a favour and indulge him a little. I know he's somewhat weird, but he is a friend, and I fully trust him. I should warn you he is very engulfed in his work."  
"What work does he do exactly?"  
"Among many other things he specialises in demonic biology and anatomy." Yukio replied as he opened the door.

Rin gave a sigh in annoyance, he knew where this was going and he probably wouldn't get much of a choice in the matter. Not if he wanted his reward from Yukio anyway. Ichiru was over in the far corner engrossed in a book. Yukio coughed. He looked up and after catching the sight of Rin, things started to get awkward. He put the book down as fast as he could, fumbling it on the way down. He started mumbling and messing with things on his desk, as if trying to get them in order. This only lasted for a couple of seconds before he made his way over to Yukio and Rin. However he seemed to ignore Yukio and focused on Rin. Sweat was pouring off his brow and his face was lit up like someone about to see a celebrity.

"Mr Rin Okumura, might I just say it is an honour to meet you." Ichiru exclaimed, while over zealously shaking Rin's hand more times then was considered normal. "My name is Doctor Ichiru Akiyama, but please just call me Ichiru. I must say your situation is one that deeply intrigues me. If I may request it, if you ever need anything please feel free to come see me personally, I will be more than happy to indulge your requests." After proclaiming all that he finally stopped shaking Rin's hand.

Rin just stood there in shock. His mind was completely blank and he was having very difficult time processing the situation. Instead he just turned to Yukio with a look that screamed HELP. Yukio replied by holding up his hands and mouthing sorry.  
" Ah... please, just calm down. Really, it's not like I'm anyone special." Rin stuttered nervously, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No-no one special?" Ichiru spat. "Are you joking, I have never met another like you. This opportunity is a milestone in my career. The amount of people across history who have had this chance I could count on one hand. Just to meet you really has sparked an insatiable curiosity within me. I would be honoured if you would consider me a friend."  
"Um... of course. I mean you're Yukio's friend aren't you? So you're kind of like my friend by extension, I suppose."

"Brilliant, brilliant. In that case would you mind helping me out." Ichiru inquired.  
"With what exactly?"  
"Oh It's nothing I just have some questions and tests I wish to perform. Nothing intrusive I assure you, it would really mean a lot." He seemed to perk up at the possibility of Rin saying yes.  
"Well I guess questions are ok, but I'm not too sure about tests." Rin said nervously.  
"It'll be fine, you'll see. First things first, I heard you have one. May I see it? It's ok, you don't have to be shy." Ichiru said as he leant forward a little to inspect Rin's waist.

Rin looked over to Yukio who nodded. He then slowly unwrapped his tail and let it out of his shirt. Ichiru then moved round him to get a better viewpoint. He felt like he was being put under a microscope. Ichiru's gaze was almost piercing.  
"Um... Ichiru?"

"Wonderful, beautiful. It's perfect, perfect. Absolutely perfect. If you would, may I touch it."  
"I don't know, it's kind of sensitive." Rin shied.  
"Really? How interesting. Please? I'll be gentle. Why don't you come and sit on this bench?" He patted the bench in an attempt coax Rin over.

"I suppose, but only if Yukio agrees to keep an eye on you." Rin said as he got on the bench.  
He looked over to Yukio who walked over beside him and nodded. Rin just sat forward almost like he was disinterested, having full trust in Yukio to control his friend.

"Seriously?" Ichiru was almost exploding. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. He approached Rin's tail and reached out, but Yukio grabbed his wrist.  
"What he said was serious. That's way too rough. Here watch." Yukio reached out and started to stroke Rin's tail. "Now you try." He said as he let go of Ichiru's wrist.

Ichiru tried again. As he touched it the tail twitched away from him a little then stayed still as he started to pat it. "Wow, it's even softer then I imagined it would be. Nothing like what I've seen before. Amazing." He admired under his breath. "Would you mind if I measured it?" He asked as he stopped patting and edged around so Rin could see him.  
"Sure."

"Yes!" He hurried and fetched a measuring tape from one of the drawers under the desk. He stretched it out and positioned it next to Rin's tail, writing the relevant measurement down on a notepad.  
"How's your eyesight at night time?"  
"About the same as during the day."  
"And hearing?"  
"Probably twice as good as it used to be, maybe more."  
He wrote that information down as well, before asking one last thing from Rin.

"I know it's an odd request but would you mind if I took a CT scan? I've been informed you dislike needles so I won't use any contrast dyes. It will be painless, just time consuming. It would be a massive help."  
"Yeah ok, I don't see why that'd be a problem."  
_Yes, time consuming, the perfect way to get out of the homework Yukio's been trying to get me to do._

 

Oo...oO

 

"Alright Rin please stay as still as you can, this may take a while, me and Yukio will be sitting in here until it's finished. If you need us just yell."  
"Ok."  
Ichiru clicked off the coms and started the CT scanner. He and Yukio both stared at the monitor, until the residual scan came up.

"Holy shit?" Yukio looked at the screen in disbelief. "What the hell's with his internal structure, if I'm not mistaken that isn't normal is it."  
"Yes and no, I half expected this to be honest. It's his altered internal structure that allows for his healing abilities and strength. Still it isn't the same as that of a full demon, but Rin is half demon, half human, so a having an internal structure between the two is normal I suppose. It simply is amazing. Your brother is truly an exquisite being. It really is a shame that the Vatican are threatening his execution. That would be a crime in itself."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Truth be told there are few who share that view. It's good to know we have someone else on our side. I trust you will not share any of the information you have gained with anyone?"  
"No, no, no. Completely confidential. I assure you. Personal interest only, not business."  
"Thanks."

 

Oo...oO

 

"Goodbye!"  
"Yeah, bye. Nice meeting you." Rin waved.  
"Thanks again for all your help Rin." Ichiru called as the brothers towards the door.  
"You're welcome."  
Yukio then shut the door and looked at his brother.

"See I told you, engrossed in his work, but overall a nice guy. I probably should have warned you that he's tad eccentric as well, but you found that out for yourself. Thanks for doing all that. It will literally mean the world to him. Every time I go and see him he'll probably just want to know when you'll be coming back. "  
"It's no big deal, as long as I receive a certain payment when we get home."  
"I did promise didn't I." Yukio smiled playfully at the control he now had over his brother.

 

A/N: Another Chapter Done! YAY!!! So next chapter will be 'Another Camping Trip' be warned it is just about as fun as the last one so prepare yourselves. Thanks for keeping with me guys and I'll see you next time. - SamThySoul


	4. Another Camping Trip!

A/N: Hi Guys. Sorry it's been so long. Had like 6 assignments and QCS so I've been really busy. Everything is finished now, so hopefully I'll be a bit more consistent in posting.

UPDATE: This chapter has been re-written as of 4/5/2017. 

 

This chapter takes place after everyone accepts Rin and they are friends again.

 

"Listen up everyone, we will be going on another camping trip, this time to the mountains. Our assistance is needed to deal with an accumulation of demons to the north of a small village. At the moment the activity is low, but the Vatican is worried about the possibility of a sudden increase. If that were to occur then there would be a chance exorcists wouldn't be able to get to it in time and the villagers might be injured. Obviously that needs to be prevented. We will be camping two days walk north of the village. There will be some snow, so pack and dress accordingly. We will meet here tomorrow morning, for now go back to your dorms and prepare." Yukio dismissed the class and Rin waited for him before going back to their dorm.

"This sucks!" Shima stated.  
"Yeah." Bon agreed.  
"I mean we're going to freeze. The snow...what a horrible place to go camping. As if the last camping trip wasn't bad enough." Izumo added, the distaste in her voice was evident. The group went silent at the thought.  
"Well we can take comfort in the fact that this one can't exactly be worse?" Shiemi was unsure of her statement but tried to comfort the group anyway.  
"See you tomorrow morning." The boys farewelled in unison as they peeled off and headed towards the boys dorm.  
"And don't forget to bring extra summoning papers." Konekomaru called after them.  
"We won't." Shiemi replied for the both of them.

 

Oo...oO

 

The next morning the exorcists gathered with their supplies and they used a key to travel to the village. When they arrived Yukio addressed the village elder and lead the exorcists up into the mountains. They walked for almost the rest of the day. The cold biting their skin through their heavy coats. All except Rin and Yukio who had their normal clothes on. Unbeknownst to the other exwires he had thermals underneath his exorcist coat. Rin, who was effortlessly carrying most of the groups camping gear, seemed to be completely oblivious to the extreme cold. _Must be to do with his flames._ Just before dark they reached the campsite. It took them about an hour to set up camp while Rin was busy cooking dinner. Snow gently fell to the ground and created a dust over the tents. It was a calm night, which was extremely contradictory to the events to come…

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio was startled awake by a loud noise approaching camp. He bolted outside and was quickly joined by the others. They assumed battle positions in the direction of the noise. They couldn't make out what it was but they knew it was something big. Next second the tree line erupted with goblins and others of Amaimon's kin. The exorcists attacked. Most of the demons were wiped out in minutes, but then three higher level goblins appeared to the group. They took care of them with only mild difficulty as Rin was busy dealing with a larger one solo. Yukio however had disappeared. When they finished they ran to the gunfire in the distance.

They came across Yukio fighting a hideous demon. Its dark and wrinkled skin shrivelled in curves that outlined its bones. Harpy like wings protruded from its back, long talons adorned its long fingers, and a ridged tail with a spear tip point whipped behind the horrid creature. Twin horns extended outwards in front of long ears.

It lashed at Yukio, who dodged and sent two bullets flying it's way. No contact. The demon went for Yukio's leg. The collision sent him flying across the ground. Rin was now running towards the demon preying upon his brother. Yukio raised his guns but the demon knocked them away. It pinned down his arms and prepared to strike, stopping momentarily as if to savour the kill. That was when Rin reached them, he tore the demon off his brother, unfortunately not fast enough as it managed to get a claw across Yukio's chest. The brown haired exorcist looked after Rin as if wanting to help, but quickly fainted due to the light gash immediately festering.

Rin came back a few minutes later.  
"It ran off," He confirmed while rushing over to Yukio. His brother was burning up. Sweat was pouring off his brow and his breath was fast and shallow. Shiemi was using Nee to attempt treatment.  
"How is he?" Rin asked Shiemi, his voice heavy with concern.  
"Not good," the girl replied, placing a weird plant on Yukio's wounds. "We need to get back to camp."  
Rin carefully picked up his brother and followed the others back to camp.

He placed Yukio down on his bed and Shiemi immediately got back to treating him. They sat there in silence as the girl worked. Nee offering her more plants.  
"Nothing's working!" she proclaimed her hands turned to fists as she pounded them into her knees. "It doesn't matter what I do I can't heal this wound, I can only prolong the time it will take to kill him." She was crying now, her head was down in defeat. "I've failed." She sighed under her breath.

"I feared as much," Bon piped up. "That was no ordinary demon back there, I had my suspicions due to all the other demons being kin of Amaimon but I wasn't sure until now. That was a demon called Asakku, or Asag as its commonly referred to. It's very powerful and specialises in causing sickness, especially bad fevers. That is why nothing you do will heal him Shiemi. He's not suffering from just any wound. It's a high level demonic illness. I'm sorry Rin, but at this rate he won't survive the trip back."

Rin grabbed his brother's arm and tears streamed his face. Everyone except Shiemi left.  
"I'm sorry Rin, this is my fault. If only I knew how to treat him, he..."  
Rin cut her off. "No, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Yukio wouldn't want you to."  
She was silent in acceptance.  
"Do you mind if I stay? You shouldn't be alone."  
"Thanks." Rin was glad she had offered. Truth be told she was right and he didn't want to be.

 

Oo...oO

 

Hours passed. With each one Yukio grew increasingly distant. Rin could feel his brother slipping away and was powerless to stop it. That was the worst part and it was playing havoc with his anxiety and grief. Shiemi watched on. Rin sat there attentive at his brother's side. She knew he would be there as long as it takes, and she would be there for him. It was a sudden movement, the first in hours, it shocked her a little. Rin crooked his neck and stared deeper into the gash on Yukio's chest. His tail moved from its limp position of sadness and flicked and waved behind him. His head tilted back the other way, prompting Shiemi to move to see what Rin was doing.

She silently got up and walked around the end of the bed. "Are you alright?" She let out quietly. To her surprise Rin's head jerked up to meet her gaze then immediately went back to studying his brother's wound. It was weird, almost like he was in some kind of trance. His eyes were glazed over but that was not what worried her most. They were his demon eyes. She stepped back at the sudden shock, but then relaxed when she realised Rin wasn't being, by any means, aggressive.

After examining the wound for some time he moved onto the bed and crouched over his brother. It was a very primal stance, his tail flicked behind him with width and force, almost like he was guarding his brother. He shuffled position a little more before he bent down and started to lick Yukio's wound. Shiemi's eyes widened at the sight.  
_Just what the hell is he trying to do?_ She watched as Rin tenderly licked his brother's wound. It was almost like an animal trying to care for an injured member of its pack. After about ten minutes Rin seemed to be pleased with the job and positioned himself next to his brother on the bed before he curled up and drifted off to sleep.

Shiemi went up to inspect what Rin had done. She looked at the gash, or at least where the wound had been. It was completely gone.  
_What the? How? It was killing him a second ago._ She checked his breathing. What was fast, shallow breaths had now normalized and he was sleeping soundly. Deciding she was no longer needed she left to notify the others of the good news.

 

Oo…oO

 

Rin woke up curled up near his brothers feet, it was morning.  
_What happened, the last thing I remember was sitting on a chair beside the bed? How did I get up here? Wait Yukio?_ Rin started to panic. How could he be sleeping at a time like this? His movement prompted a groan to come from the top of the bed. He eagerly arose to find Yukio staring at him, completely unharmed.  
"Yukio? You're ok? But how?" Rin asked as he engulfed his brother in a hug.  
"I'm not sure." Yukio replied putting an arm around the teen clinging to his chest. The gash was gone but he still felt as if he'd been run over by a truck. "Is everyone ok?"  
"Yes." Rin answered while walking to the door. "Hey guys, get in here, he's awake!" Rin then sat back down on his brother's bed and continued to hug him through tears of joy.

The others poured into the small tent, well the ones that could fit anyway, Bon and Shima got stuck standing halfway in the door. "How are you feeling Yuki?" Shiemi asked him.  
"Fine, thanks to you, but I'm still not sure how you managed it. That demon was Asag if I'm not mistaken, and by right it's temptaint's are not curable. I should be dead." Yukio stated as the others looked at him with shock. Rin tightened the grip around his chest.

"It wasn't me, I tried to treat you but nothing was working. I'm sorry Yuki." Shiemi admitted. Rin and Yukio both stared at her.  
"Then who?"  
Shiemi pointed to Rin.  
"What me?" Rin shot. "What did I do?"  
"Really, you don't remember?" Shiemi was confused at this point.  
"Remember what?"  
"Well it was weird. You went into some kind of trance and then got up and crouched on Yuki's bed. Your eyes were glassed over and they looked like they did when you fought Amaimon. After that you started licking the gash on Yuki's chest. You finished after about ten minutes and it was completely healed. Then you went to sleep on the bottom of Yuki's bed." Shiemi explained.

"Wait? I did what?" Rin was in noticeable shock.  
"Interesting." Yukio whispered under his breath. Wanting to test what Shiemi had told him he reached over and picked up a surgical knife on the camp table beside the bed. He nicked the tip of it with his thumb. A small line appeared and blood slowly oozed out. He then held it out to Rin who was still frozen in shock. "Here, lick this for me."  
"No way in hell." Rin fired back at his brother's request.  
"Please?" Yukio egged on.  
Rin's curiosity got the best of him and he agreed. "Fine." He raised Yukio's thumb to his mouth and he gave it a hesitant lick. Iron stained his tongue, prompting distaste to spread across his face. He still watched the wound closely however. After a few seconds of nothing, skin started to move. The tissue rapidly regenerated on the area and it closed up, as if nothing had happened.

Yukio inspected his newly healed thumb. "Well that could certainly come in handy." He observed, looking at Rin.  
"Yeah no kidding." His brother replied.  
"Well we have to get out of here by tonight, Asag will surely return. We have to be gone by the time that happens."  
"Ok."

 

Oo…oO

 

The exwires packed up all the other tents and supplies. Yukio was helped out of the tent by Rin, and Bon and Shima worked to pack it with the rest of them. After about half an hour the camp had disappeared into bags and they left. Rin carried a lighter load this time as he insisted on helping Yukio. Bon and Shima helped pick up the slack, much to their dismay.

Yukio kept trying to act like he was fine and didn't need help but Rin knew better. Every hour they stopped, against Yukio's will, to let him rest for a couple of minutes. Rin could notice that all the walking was starting to take his toll on his brother, perhaps even before Yukio knew himself. It was like he could just feel sickness radiating from him. Yukio would still insist he was fine when he was clearly getting worse. His brother pushed himself almost to breaking point before giving in and letting himself rest. Rin set him down on a nearby log.  
"See, I told you! You're not fine, you're getting worse." Rin hounded.  
"No I just need to rest that's all." Yukio choked out before losing his balance and falling off the log, some of his consciousness going with him. Rin caught him just before he hit the ground. "Ok, maybe I am getting worse."  
"I think you might have some sort of demonic virus. I don't know how but I can sense it." Rin confessed.  
"Yeah, I think so to… Sorry." Yukio looked up at his brother with sad eyes.

"Just tell me what to do." Shiemi said, coming over to his side.  
"There's nothing you can do. Demonic viruses haven't really been studied so no cures are known." Yukio was startled at how calm his brother was at this news.  
"Yukio, I think I know a way to get rid of it." Rin offered. "It's kind of like before I guess. Do you trust me?"  
"Of cause I do nii-san." Yukio said weakly.  
"Thanks." Rin turned to the others. "I need all of you to stand back."  
They all stepped back but watched eagerly, curious as to what he was going to do.  
Rin then unsheathed Kurikara and placed it lengthways on Yukio's chest. He could feel the impurity inside his brother. He knew if he had this virus his flames would just heal him, but for Yukio, he was at its mercy. Rin's idea was crazy but somehow he knew he could pull it off. He focused on the virus. Then he unleashed his flames.

"What are you..." Bon's voice trailed off as he looked at the scene. Rin was over his brother, his flames roaring. Suddenly the flames on Kurikara seemed to sink off the sword and into Yukio's chest. The rest of Rin's flames followed. They engulfed Yukio, blaring around him like they usually would Rin. Meanwhile Rin kneeled over him, bare of flames, concentration across his face.

 _It's warm._ Yukio was too weak to open his eyes but he trusted Rin completely. He lay there, then he felt a second heartbeat in his chest. He almost felt like he recognised it.  
_Could this be Rin's heartbeat?_ It filled his being, thumping inside him, before it practically exploded like a bomb in his chest, heat rushed through him like an inferno… and it hurt. A small sound of pain escaped his lips. Warm liquid streamed from his nose. _Blood?_ Then the heartbeat and warmth left him. His strength returned and the demonic virus that had gripped him was merely a memory.

Bon watched as the flames returned to Kurikara and soon the rest of them went back to Rin. Rin then took Kurikara off Yukio's chest and sheathed it. He collapsed next to his brother, exhausted.  
"Rin, Yuki are you both alright?!" Shiemi rushed over and checked over the brothers.  
"Yeah, just tired, is Yukio ok?" Rin choked out.  
She pulled Yukio's head onto her lap and shook him gently, concerned at the nosebleed he was sporting. He coughed as he came too, sitting up slightly and wiping the blood from his face.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better actually. A little sore, but I can't feel the demonic virus anymore." He looked around and caught sight of his brother lying on the floor.

"Rin, Rin, are you alright?" Yukio raked his pale brother onto his lap.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just tired. I'll only need a minute. Glad you're ok." Rin weakly replied through breaths.  
"What did you do anyway?"  
"I don't know. I just kind of did it."  
"How?" Yukio asked surprised.  
"Instinct I guess." Rin assumed, brushing him off.

They waited for about ten minutes to the twins rest. Yukio seemed alright now, but Rin, although he could walk fine, his strength was gone. He even borrowed one of Shima's spare jackets as he was having trouble keeping warm. The others insisted that they'd carry his packs for him and he reluctantly agreed. They exited the mountains and re-entered the secure confines of the town. Yukio told the elder that he'd be expecting more exorcists to return that night, and then he opened the door to the school.

 

Oo...oO

 

He sent the others to unpack while he and Rin went to Mephesto's office to tell him what happened.  
"Ah I see, Asakku you say. Very interesting. Yes we will need to send in some strong exorcists to dispose of this. You do realise that you would have died upon contact, you should count yourselves lucky you made it out alive." Mephesto mocked.  
"About that," Yukio started, Mephesto raised an eyebrow. "I did get attacked by Asakku but Rin managed to heal me."  
"What? Well don't disclose any details will you." The headmaster retorted sarcastically, as if offended.  
"It appears Rin's saliva has curative properties, as he healed the gash on my chest."

Mephesto perked up deeply intrigued by the tale. Noticing how drained of power the young demon was he encouraged Yukio to continue. "And?"  
"That worked for a while but a demonic illness had already taken hold of me, somehow he managed to purge it from my body with his flames."

Rin sat against Mephesto's desk, not objecting to Yukio doing all the talking as he was just too tired. However Mephesto walked over and stood in front of him.  
"How did you know to do it?" The headmaster demanded, a little more concern hinted in his voice then Rin would have liked.  
"I don't know, it just kind of happened."  
"You mean to tell me you don't even know what it is you did?" Rin shook his head. "Oh my dear boy, I suppose I should explain." He looked over to Yukio who was giving him a 'yeah that would be fucking nice' look, which Mephesto ignored. "You temporarily gave your brother your demonic heart."

"He/I what!?" The brothers said in unison.  
Mephesto looked pleased with himself due to the shocked look on their faces.  
"A demon's heart is the basis for their demonic power's. When a demon uses their power that heart becomes unsealed, therefore exposing it slightly and making it vulnerable. Your flames automatically heal the bearer of your demonic heart which usually is yourself, except this time it was your brother. Without knowing it you somehow managed to rip out your own heart, an act that usually would kill you, and give it to Yukio. Then after your brother was healed you were able to return it to yourself safely before you died. This is an extremely advanced technique that demons hundreds of years old only attempt after years of training, even then some still die. Yet you did it by fluke."

Mephesto giggled at the concept. Then got serious. "I need not tell you to never attempt that again. You will need a couple of days to get back to full strength, during that time you will be extremely vulnerable as you will not be able to use your flames, as they will over exert your heart in this state. If you use your flames in the next two days you will surely die, so Kurikara is not to be unsheathed under any circumstances. Understood?"  
"Yes, I'll make sure of it." Yukio told the headmaster as he pulled Rin out of the office.  
"Take care now!" Mephesto called after them.

 

Oo...oO

 

Rin sat down on his bed, Kuro curling up next to him, appearing concerned. _Can he sense that I'm weak?_  
"How could you be so reckless Rin." Yukio scalded.  
"What was I supposed to do, let you die." Rin snapped back.  
Yukio softened. "Thanks, but be more careful time." He pulled Rin into a hug.  
"I will... I promise." Rin said as he hugged back.

 

A/N: See you next time! Again, thanks for sticking with this story, I really appreciate all your kudos and comments - SamThySoul


	5. Some Light Reading

A/N: Yukio enjoys tormenting Rin sometimes, especially if it's educational. Also I'm playing on the idea of Rin having an animalian form like Mephesto and Amaimon. If you're someone who doesn't like that kind of thing then sorry. Everyone else, happy reading :)

UPDATE: This chapter has been re-written as of 4/5/2017.

 

A week has passed since the incident and Rin was finally back at full strength.

 

Rin sat at his desk beside Shiemi, asleep as usual. It was the first cram school class of the week and they were starting a new topic. Regular school was on holiday, but unfortunately for the exwires, Mephesto had decreed that cram school would run for another week.

Yukio was being secretive and hadn't even let slip to Rin what they were going to be learning about. That was wise as otherwise he would have a very pissed off Rin on his hands, especially if he disclosed the full lesson plan. He walked into the classroom, and glanced over to the sleeping mass next to Shiemi. She shook his brother and Rin groggily woke up. "Good morning class, I'm pleased to inform you that as of today I will be leading you in a week of classes centred around high level demons." As he suspected Rin perked up immediately, he looked probably the most attentive that he has ever looked in a class. "I suggest that you pay close attention. While encounters with high level demons, such as the demon kings, are rare, as you know they do still happen, and what you will learn in the next week will give you a chance to come out of such an encounter alive." Yukio paused momentarily to add emphasis to his last statement, then he continued in a slightly lighter tone. "First we will learn about the main physical differences that set high level demons apart from others of their brethren."

Rin may have had his interest peaked at the start but this soon became like any other class, he stayed awake though as to not miss the occasional interesting point, like that humanoid high level demons had different internal structures than humans which allowed for increased strength and healing abilities. He wondered if the same was true for him but didn't dwell on this question long, he figured he might ask if Yukio knew later. The rest of the lesson seemed to pass a blur as he daydreamed about what he believed to be more important matters. This didn't last long though as Yukio calling his name snapped him out of it.

"Nii-san can you come up here and help me with something?" Yukio sounded innocent, but Rin new that only meant he had some kind of ulterior motive.  
"Depends what it is." Rin replied, attitude in his voice.  
"Rin, you weren't listening again were you?" Yukio now wore an accusing frown.  
"Um..." Rin muttered sheepishly, wondering what his brother had in store for him.  
"Oh Rin," Yukio sounded disappointed before he got stern. "I was going to give you a choice but now you don't get that luxury. Please come up here."

Rin slowly made his way up to the front of the class. "Everyone gather around." They exwires positioned themselves around Yukio's desk so they could all see a nervous Rin wait cautiously for his punishment.  
"Rin if you were listening, you would know we were just discussing the differences in a high level demon's tail. I wasn't intending on using you as a demonstration but it is a fitting punishment that the others will be able to learn from." He explained as he basically forced Rin to sit up on his desk, against all of his struggling.

"What? Wait, no you can't! Yukio you know how sensitive it is. There's no way..." Rin spouted, scared and angry at the same time. His tail retreated into his shirt at the threat.  
"Don't worry nii-san I promise I won't hurt you. Now just behave. You were the one that got yourself into this mess." Yukio interrupted. Rin let his tail back out in reluctant compliance. He didn't hear the next couple of words as he was way too nervous. He sat with his back to the group, tail laying on the table behind him. This situation made him incredibly uncomfortable and it was starting to get to him.

"As you can see a high level demons tail is not only a lot finer but also way more sensitive than other demons. Therefore it is probably considered a demon kings biggest weakness. Due to the sensitivity, if it was to be pulled, then it would cause the demon unimaginable amounts of pain." Yukio suddenly had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "However it can also be used to forcibly relax them. Although I wouldn't recommend trying it. We have rather lucky circumstances here for a little experiment."

Bon looked at Rin who was zoned out from stress, his shoulders were tense and he was shaking and sweating slightly. "Yeah right, there's no way in hell you could make worry wort over here relax, I mean look at him." Bon challenged, gesturing to Rin.

"You want a bet?" Yukio questioned rhetorically as he reached for Rin's tail and applied the method he'd been perfecting for months. Rin relaxed almost instantly, zoning out into the warming comfort. The group was amazed at just how effective it was.  
"No way!" Bon breathed in disbelief of what he was seeing.  
Yukio adjusted his technique slightly and Rin started to purr really loudly. This shocked the group even more. To see their friend in such a state was incredibly surprising. It took them a minute to realise what was happening.

"Hold on, is he purring." Shima questioned, still not believing his own ears.  
"Yes." Yukio replied as if it was normal.  
Bon, Shima, and Izumo started to giggle at their ridiculous friend. Konekomaru just found his mind comparing Rin to a cat. While Shiemi blushed slightly and seemed to reply to the giggling.  
"Well I think it's cute." She stated, trying to stand up for her friend. The others stopped laughing upon hearing her tone. Rin was completely out of it by this stage.

"Ok, everyone back to your seats, I think he's had enough." Yukio instructed as he stopped his patting.  
It took Rin a while to recover as usual, but when he did he shot up completely embarrassed and slightly degraded. "Yukio how could you do that? It's embarrassing."  
"Well that's what you get for not listening in class."

"Oh come on Okumura, stop being such a drama queen." Bon teased before thinking and adding. "Besides it looked like you were enjoying it to me." He let out a mocking purr sound.  
Rin went a deeper shade of red. "Shut up. It's not funny." He seemed to be getting upset.  
"Chill out, I was just teasing." Bon reassured, not wanting to upset his friend.  
"Yeah don't worry about it." Shima pitched in.  
"I thought you were cute." Shiemi admitted.  
Rin blushed gently at the last comment before he settled down. Class then was able to continue as usual.

 

Oo...oO

 

Back at the Okumura dorm Rin was sitting on his bed reading Manga. His eyes wandered for a bit and caught sight of a large box of special teaching materials Yukio had gathered to help his lesson plans for the week. He pulled the box onto his bed and started to go through it.

Most of it was just boring papers, however buried at the bottom, as if it was attempting to be hidden was a slightly tattered, large book. It was leather bound with an extravagant embossed pattern and a wax seal on the top corner indicated it was a book restricted for higher level exorcists from the Vatican library. Rin pulled it out and started reading.

It outlined the powers demon kings are capable of wielding. Yukio surely would have his head for reading this but he wouldn't be back until late tonight so he had hours. He decided to take the book to the old abandoned building that overlooked a forest on the other side of the grounds. It was peaceful there and no one would bother him. Not that anyone would bother him in his dorm, but he felt like a change of scenery.

 

Oo…oO

 

After taking position on the roof of the old building he opened the book and started reading. It was very comprehensive and covered a wide range of abilities, including briefly mentioning the extremely dangerous healing technique he accidentally used on Yukio. There was one section that stood out though. Changes in form. The book stated that all demons powerful enough to be demon kings were capable of changing their form to that of an animalian one. It also stated that the size of this form depends on the demons power. A more powerful demon will generally have a bigger animalian form then one who isn't as powerful, and consequently relating to status. Some demon kings are even capable of producing two animalian forms, however that is extremely rare.

Rin has seen Mephesto as in his animalian form. It was a medium size dog, while the hamster, that he suspected was Amaimon due to the horrible hair style, was small. Then a 'probably bad' idea struck him. He's kicked Amaimon's ass, does that mean he'd have an animalian form? He thought about it for a bit. _What would it be? How big is it? Is it possible that it could be larger than clown face's._ He pondered these questions for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

The only way he was going to find out was to try and transform. Mephesto had done it right in front of him, surely it can't be that hard, it certainly didn't look it. He read the rest of the section in an attempt to get clues on how it was achieved. One section said that it was connected to a demons nature and therefore reflected who they were. That didn't help much, but it did give him somewhere to start. He put the book down and sat down trying to clear his mind. Then he focused on his nature. He got distracted for a moment by the thought of Yukio finding out, but he reassured himself that he had ample time before he had to go back and if no one saw him it would be fine.

He tried to draw himself further and further into the focus. This was harder than it looked.  
_The damn clown was showing off._ After about 10 minutes something finally happened. He suddenly felt warm, similar to his flames, but also different somehow. Blue smoke enveloped him, and he almost passed out. When he managed to get his bearings again the smoke had cleared and he was laying on the roof. He opened his eyes. Everything looked the same.  
_Damn it, it didn't work._ He stood up, or at least he tried to, but he tripped over his own legs and went tumbling off the roof. It was a two storey fall. He landed in a tree and a stick went clean through his left shoulder. If it wasn't for his demonic strength and healing he probably would've almost died.

He picked himself off the floor and fell over again. It was like standing was awkward. He felt like someone had tied his hands and feet together and expected him to walk like that, then he realised why. His arms weren't arms. They were legs. He had four legs.  
_Holy shit! I did it! Yes!_ Rin looked at his new legs. They were covered in black fur and he had blue-black socks on his paws.  
_Where's a mirror when you need one I want to see what I look like, I bet I look so bad ass right now._ Rin slowly got to his feet still unsure of the whole walking on four legs thing.

He stepped forward with his front right paw and was about to follow through with the left when pain shot through him. The stick, he'd completely forgotten about it. If he could only get it out it could heal, but that was easier said than done. He pawed at it with no success. Then he tried to use his mouth to bite it and pull it out, but that also proved futile as it was just out of reach. This is useless. The only way to get it out would be to change back and use his hand. He concentrated on changing back but nothing happened.  
_Shit! I have no idea how to get back to my human form._ He couldn't go ask the clown, well he could, but there's no way he was going to subject himself to that kind of embarrassment unless he had too. Maybe Kuro might have some ideas, it was worth a try, the cat sith is hundreds of years old. There was still a problem, he had to get all the way across the school grounds in the middle of the afternoon without being seen.

He figured that if he stuck to the outskirts of the school then he would have a chance. It took him a full twenty minutes just to master walking, although the stick didn't help it wasn't unbearable anymore. There was kind of a rhythm to his steps, it actually felt kind of natural after a while. He'd almost made it halfway, but hit an obstacle in the form of a large open area, no one seemed to be around though. He quickly set about crossing the area but then stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar gasp to his left. It was Shiemi, the girl stood there looking at the creature before her.  
_Great I probably look terrifying._ But he reconsidered when he saw her facial expression, it was not one of terror, more intrigue, even admiration.  
She stepped forward, forcing Rin to limp back. She then saw the stick in his shoulder. "Wait you're hurt, please I can help, let me?" She said in a soft tone, as if trying to calm a beast.

Shiemi was always incredibly kind, even when it came to complete strangers, Rin feared that one day that may be her downfall. He snapped out of those thoughts when he realised she'd started advancing. There was no way he could let Shiemi catch him, he ran off in the other direction, his speed was only a quarter of what it would usually be, thanks to that god dam stick. This allowed her to give chase quite successfully. It wasn't long before she had Rin heading towards a tall wall. He tried to jump, and he almost got there before he came toppling back down and passed out on impact.

She tried to pick up the injured creature but gave up and got a greenman Nee had helped recruit to do it for her. They carried him to the nearest door and Shiemi put in her newest key. Mephesto had been kind enough to give her one to the supply shop for convenience, but only after Yukio had pulled a few strings.

 

Oo...oO

 

Rin woke up on Shiemi's bed. His shoulder was bandaged up and it felt a lot better. She must have taken the stick out of it because it had already started to heal. He looked around, he'd have to try and sneak out before she got back. He slowly got up and jumped off the bed. When he got to the slightly open door he peered into the hallway. The coast was clear. He slowly slipped through the gap and started down the hall, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello, how's your shoulder?" He took a couple more steps. "Wait you're still recovering, please don't leave. It's alright I promise you'll be safe here." She sounded really sad. Rin knew he couldn't really stay but as long as he didn't let Shiemi know it was him and got back before Yukio, it'd probably be okay. He turned around and Shiemi smiled. He followed her back into her room and returned to his position on the bed.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked again. Rin nodded. "That's good, I'm glad I could help. I have no idea where you would have picked up that stick but It couldn't have been any fun." She seemed more confident than usual, it was like her nervousness was gone.  
_Perhaps she only got like that around other people, and because I don't look human at the moment..._ Rin suddenly realized he had no idea what he looked like yet. He hadn't been able to get to a mirror since he changed. He stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. He looked into Shiemi's mirror, and was stunned with what he saw.

Staring back at him was a creature that was cross between a panther and juvenile male lion. It had black fur, with blue-black patterning along its side, it's fur was slightly longer around its neck, forming a short mane that was just longer on the top. It's tail was also patterned and it ended in a neat black tuft. Blue-black socks covered it's paws and it had beautiful deep blue eyes that seemed to almost sparkle in contrast to the black fur. It stood about the size of a medium-large breed dog.

Shiemi appeared behind the creature in the mirror.  
"Is everything alright?" _She said to it. No, me. That's me. Wow, so this is my animalian form. Ha, it's even bigger than Mephesto's._ Rin nodded at her and returned to the bed.  
"That's good, stay there and I'll go get us some food, can you eat human things or...?" Rin nodded at the first answer cutting her off. "Great, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She requested as she left the room.

He half expected her to return with some weird herbal infused food, but she returned with two bowls of instant ramen.  
"I hope this is ok, I'm not very good at cooking and it was the only thing I had on hand that I thought would be easy for you to eat." She said as she placed the bowl down on the floor and sat cross legged next to it digging in to hers.

Rin sat down beside her and started to eat his also. It was pretty good, it had been a while since he'd eaten instant ramen and he'd almost forgotten what it tasted like.  
"I wonder what kind of demon you are, I haven't seen one like you before." Rin looked up at her between mouthfuls. "Are you related to some kind of cat sith." Rin shook his head, unwilling to fully lie. "Well, I'm drawing a blank then. Never mind, you're friendly anyway, and that's what really counts. You know I'm a tamer, if you want you can stay here and we can make a contract? I can't promise the food will be too good, but you'll have a home and a bed at night. Nee and I would enjoy the company."

Rin smiled in his head. A couple of hours and she was already willing to take him in. Unfortunately he had to get back to Yukio so he gave her a sad look and slowly shook his head.  
"No, it's ok, really. You probably have somewhere else you have to be right?" Rin nodded again. "Just promise you'll visit occasionally." That was something Rin could do, that is, once he got the whole transformation thing worked out. He laid down next to her in compliance, making a silent promise. After finishing his ramen he felt a lot like taking a nap. While he mightn't be able to do that he still had a couple hours so a rest wouldn't hurt.

He was startled by a sudden hand on his back. The feeling automatically made him jump to his feet. A shocked Shiemi was looking at him, hand drawn back to her chest.  
"I'm sorry, I just... It won't happen again."  
Now Rin felt bad, it wasn't that he didn't want her to pat him, it was just that it felt a little weird and surprised him. He softened his features and shook his head. He laid back down next to her and nudged her leg.  
"What it's ok, are you sure?" He gave a slight nod and she started stroking his side again. It honestly felt similar to when his tail was stroked, just not quite as sensitive, plus Yukio had a lot more practice and was much better at patting him. However, it wasn't long before he was purring softly and was almost asleep.

Next second there was a knock at the door. Rin jumped up immediately, and looked for somewhere to hide. He ran under the bed.  
"Hello is anyone there? Shiemi? No one was out front so I thought I'd see if anyone was home." Shit Rin knew that voice.  
"Yuki, come in. How can I help you?" She asked as she opened the door and let him come in the room. Rin retreated further under the bed.

Shiemi noticed he looked a little worried and decided that whatever was bothering him was more important than business. "What's troubling you Yuki, you look worried?"  
"Oh It's nothing, just one of the confidential books I had in my dorm is missing, I'm concerned Rin might have it. I'm worried that he might get into some sort of trouble."

_Busted._

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean Rin manages to get in all sorts of trouble, but somehow he always gets out of it okay." Rin blushed a little at her comment.  
"You're right, thanks Shiemi. Anyway I was wondering if you could help me with some supplies."  
"Of course, but first I want you to meet someone." Rin's stomach sank.  
_What if Yukio recognizes me?_

"Who?" Yukio was clearly confused. He looked around the room but saw no one.  
Shiemi came over to the bed. "It's okay, you can come out, he's a friend."  
Well no turning back now, he'd just have to accept the situation. He crept out from under the bed and sat next to Shiemi. He looked up at his brother who already had one of his guns drawn.  
_Typical Yukio reaction. Bloody four-eyes the scaredy cat._  
"I've never seen a demon like that before Shiemi, what the hell is that thing." He exclaimed, still not moving his gun.

"No, it's okay, he's friendly. He was injured. He had a stick wedged in his shoulder, so I brought him back here and treated him. I don't know exactly what type of demon he is either, but he hasn't once shown any aggression."  
Yukio lowered his gun hesitantly and put it away. Rin went over and rubbed against his brother's legs, to reassure him of Shiemi's last point. Yukio reached down and gave him a quick pat on the head. "Ok then, I guess he does seem friendly."

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio picked out his supplies with assistance from Shiemi and he put the bag in the shop while they went out to the garden, because Shiemi had convinced him to take a break. Rin followed them and they all ended up sitting down on the grass under a tree. Rin laid down next to Yukio and zoned out because he and Shiemi were talking about boring school stuff. It wasn't long before Yukio started patting the black furry mass beside him. Yukio was an expert when it came to such a task and Rin set about purring really loudly while retreating into the comfort.

"He really likes you." Shiemi stated.  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
He stayed for about ten more minutes taking about more stuff Rin couldn't be bothered with. Honestly, as long as Yukio kept patting him he didn't care what matter of boring material they were spouting.

"I have to get back or Rin will be worried where I am."  
"Ok." Shiemi replied getting to her feet.  
Yukio slowed his patting, threatening to stop. Rin's mind panicked, he didn't want it to stop it was too nice. Before he even thought about it he said.  
"No, please don't stop." His mind in groggy relaxation before he realised just what he'd done. He looked up. Yukio and Shiemi were staring at him.  
"Wait you can talk?" She asked, still trying to process the situation.  
"Um..." Rin replied glancing over to Yukio.

Yukio was in shock. Demons don't talk, at least not the ones not in humanoid form. Unless this was one that had a humanoid form. That can only mean one thing. He drew his gun once again and pushed Shiemi behind him, forcing them both back.  
"Who are you? Which king? You're pretty big so what? The third King? Second?" Yukio demanded in an alarmed tone.

_Wait did Yuki just say demon king. Could he be a demon king. No way, he's kind, nothing like Amaimon. There's no way..._ Shiemi's mind froze at the shocking possibility.

Meanwhile Yukio was calmer he still had his gun on the demon and was watching it intently.

"Um... Hi Yukio, Shiemi. Thanks for taking care of me earlier. I wouldn't have been able to get it out myself. Sorry Yukio, I may have read that book you were worried about me reading. I um thought I'd try some of the things in it and kind of got stuck like this." Rin admitted.  
"Wait? Rin? Is that you?" Yukio asked.  
Rin nodded and looked guiltily up at his brother, Shiemi was blushing next to him.  
"Oh nii-san, what am I going to do with you." Yukio sighed as he put away his guns. "Come on lets go home."  
_What? That's it? No scolding or lecture? Not that I'm complaining but?_  
They both said goodbye to Shiemi and headed home.

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio unbandaged his brothers newly healed shoulder and sat down on his bed. "You should really be more careful Nii-san, or at least tell me what you're doing so I can help if you need me." Yukio pleaded with a sad tone in his voice, or was it disappointment, Rin couldn't tell.  
"Sorry Yukio, I promise I will next time." Rin replied. "There's kind of still one problem. I'm not entirely sure how to turn back."  
"You didn't read the rest of the chapters did you." Rin shook his head. "Well, if you can't turn back yourself you should automatically change back by morning. Yukio reassured him.

They both got into bed after Rin had a very long conversation with Kuro which was mostly just filled with Kuro admiring Rin's form, as if he needed a bigger head. Yukio helped Rin a little because he was having issues pulling his blankets up. Then they went to sleep.

 

Oo…oO

 

The next morning Rin woke up first. He stretched. Then looked at his arms. They were arms! He ripped off the blankets and looked down. He was back to normal. Thank god. He got dressed and went down to cook breakfast. Ukobach was having a few days off so it was up to him to manage food, a job that he hardly hated, in fact it was kind of nice to have the kitchen to himself for a change. Just as he finished cooking he heard a noise from the stairs. "I'm almost done in here, take a seat and I'll serve it out."  
"Ok." He heard a still tired Yukio answer, before the screeching of chair legs signalled he was seated.

He brought out the food and placed it on the table in front of Yukio who was leaning (almost sleeping) on his hand as it propped his head up. He used the other hand to slowly shove spoonful's of food into his mouth.  
"Someone's still asleep." Rin teased.  
"Yeah, well at least your back to normal this morni..." He cut himself off when he finally looked up at Rin. Sure he was in humanoid form but something still wasn't right.

"What? What is it?" Rin panicked.  
"Um..." Yukio gestured to the top of his head.  
Rin slowly lifted a hand above his head, he was bringing it down to touch his hair when something got in the way. A pair of somethings. He grabbed onto them. _Ears? Shit don't tell me..._ He raced up stairs to look in the mirror. There they stood. A pair of black cat ears on top of his head. "Nooooo! What the hell." He whined. Yukio appeared behind him. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down would you. I could have warned you that this might happen. If you have bothered to read the rest of the book you would have known. They'll go back to normal eventually. It's just because it was your first time. Your body needs to adjust. You might have some slight behavioural changes too. I wouldn't be concerned, it's normal." Yukio explained in a calming voice.  
"But I can't go to school like this! Eventually isn't good enough, I need now."  
"Well I hate to disappoint you but you can go to school and you will, I'm not going to let you get further behind. It'll be fine. Besides I'm your teacher remember and Shiemi will be there."  
"Yeah, but what about the others."  
"But nothing, you'll be going."

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio was already in class, as was everyone... but Rin. It was five minutes until the lesson started and if his brother didn't show up he would have hell to pay. Two minutes passed. Still nothing. Then the door creaked open slightly Yukio assumed it was Rin trying to be sneaky but it seriously failed as everyone was now staring at the place the loud sound had just come from.  
"Okumura, is that you? What the hell are you just standing out there for? Come in already, the lesson's about to start." Bon yelled.

Well too late to turn back now, Rin gritted his teeth and pushed open the door. Everything went silent.  
"What the hell?" Shima started. "What happened to your ears? They are _your_ ears aren't they?"  
"Um... long story. You see it all started when I found this book."

_Oh for god sake he's going to tell the long version, we'll never get the lesson started at this rate._ "Short version, Rin has an animalian form. The first time he transformed, yesterday, he received some side effects. Now can we please leave that topic and get on with the lesson?" Yukio interrupted.

Rin gave him a silent look of thank you because it had been really awkward talking about it, then his brother took a seat next to Shiemi as usual so he could get started with the lesson.  
"Today's topic is Substances That Effect Demon Kings. As you all know demon kings are a lot stronger than other demons and therefore some substances used on lower level demons aren't as effective. It is imperative that you know what things will work and what things won't in a given situation. Let's start with an obvious one. Holy water. While most concentrations of holy water will effect weak demons, only concentrations just below, and above triple C strength holy water will have an effect on demon kings. Rin can you come up here." He couldn't help but hear Rin mutter.  
"Damn four eyes always using me for demo's." 

But he just ignored him. He wouldn't seriously hurt Rin but he did steal Yukio's book and therefore Yukio had reason to torment his brother a little. He thought this was fitting, as the others could get some firsthand experience. Yukio stood next to his brother and made him hold out his arm. "This is double C  concentrated holy water. It can be used to easily destroy lower-mid level demons such as goblins." He poured some on Rin's arm. Nothing happened, Rin just looked minorly irritated. "As you can see it has no effect. This when compared to triple C concentrated holy water," he dropped a single drop onto Rin's arm. It stung and burned his skin on impact. It was a small burn, that would heal quickly, but Rin was still pissed.

"Hey, what's the deal, that hurt." Rin yelled as he retracted his arm, giving it a slight lick to help soothe his scalding flesh. He cat ears were pointing down in detest.  
"Stop being a child, it was a drop, look it's already almost healed."  
"It still hurt." Rin proclaimed as he stomped back to his seat, tail swishing angrily behind him.

Yukio explained a few more things to the class then he lead them to a lab down the hall for the rest of the lesson. He took Rin aside before he opened the door.  
"No matter how much you want to, please don't eat anything in the lab." Yukio instructed as he let Rin in the door. Rin just nodded and pushed past him, still slightly annoyed.

Before them sat large saucepans full of boiling water. The exwires were inspecting the pots awaiting teacher instruction. "We will be learning how to prepare an elixir made from the plant malireliqua, it is a very rare plant that is considered extinct to the public. Does anyone have any ideas as to what said plant, might be used for?" The exwires all thought for a moment, then much to everyone's surprise it was Rin who answered.  
"Is that meant to be some kind of trick question? The name is literally Evil's Rest, does make demon's sleep or something?" Rin exclaimed as if it was nothing. Everyone turned their gaze to him, completely in shock.

Yukio thought for a moment. Could it be possible that he didn't even know what he just did, maybe I should try something. "Rin, potestis intelligere me?" Yukio questioned. (Rin, can you understand me?)  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" Rin responded oblivious to his situation.  
"Because he's not speaking Japanese you idiot." Bon yelled angrily.  
"What?" Rin was in shock.  
"That was in Latin." Yukio explained.  
"No it wasn't, I've never learnt Latin in my life?" Rin shot back.

"It was in Latin." Yukio reassured. "Somehow it seems, to you, it sounds like Japanese. I suppose it's not all that surprising that it comes naturally to you, seen as how it's a common demonic dialect."  
It took Rin a minute to process, but he seemed to calm down a little. Before Rin could dwell on it, Yukio decided to move on with the lesson.

"Well as Rin said before, the name of the plant translates to Evil's Rest and subsequently it is used to subdue and help tame demons. It can either be used by scent or elixir, but due to reasons that will become obvious in a moment it is much more pleasurable for it to be used in elixir form. However it can be harder to administer. The most common method however is by tranquilizer bullets." Yukio took out an airtight container from under the desk. "You may want to brace yourselves."

_Why?_ Rin thought. Yukio opened the container and the other exwires immediately retreated, holding their hands to their noses. Konekomaru looked like he was about to pass out and Shima was dry reaching.  Shiemi didn't look too bothered but she was still holding her nose. Meanwhile Rin was completely in heaven. The sweet, inviting smell lingered in his nostrils. He'd never smelt anything like it. The ambrosial aroma beckoned him to its source. He walked up to inspect the dried plant Yukio was now holding.

"Careful Rin, don't get to close." Yukio warned.  
"But it smells soooo good." Rin whined.  
"Wow, I guess it really does work." Bon said through his discomfort.  
"You really think this stuff smells good?" Izumo inquired.  
"Yeah, what does it smell like to you?"  
"Something between sulphur and fish guts." She replied.  
"Seriously?"  
The others nodded.

Yukio distributed some to each of them. He got Rin to work with Bon as he didn't want Rin to have to touch it any more than he had to. Then he demonstrated how to prepare and cook it.  
"Now it's your turn."

Bon picked up the disgusting plant and began tearing off the leaves. Rin eagerly looked over his shoulder as he placed them into the water. He began to stir. Rin had a annoyed look on his face. "What is it?"  
"You're going to wreck it at that rate." Rin scolded. "We all know which of the two of us is better at cooking, let me do it."  
Bon reluctantly handed over the spoon. "Just don't touch it ok, you know what Yukio said."

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm not going to touch it." He stirred the glorious liquid. The smell was getting sweeter as it cooked. Bon relaxed after a while and he turned to look at Konekomaru next to him to see how his was going. It was almost finished, the steam penetrated his nose. It filled him with warmth. Surely a lick wouldn't hurt. He dipped his finger in the liquid and put it in his mouth.

"Okumura, what are you?" Bon yelled as he saw what Rin had done out of the corner of his eye. Rin's tail and ears stood up and his eyebrows followed suit. Then he fully relaxed.  
"Mmmm..." Rin moaned, as he started to go limp. Bon caught him before he fell to the ground. He propped Rin up on the desk.  
"Are you ok?" Konekomaru asked.  
"Brilliant!" Rin slurred. His cheeked adorning a pink hue and his ears were half back in contentment.  
"Hang on, is he drunk?" Bon realised.  
"He can't be, he only had a drop." Konekomaru reassured.  
By that time Yukio had realized what had happened and had come over.

"Unbelievable, I told him not to eat anything so what does he do?" Rin wasn't even coherent at that point, it was only due to Bon that he was still standing. "I have to deal with Rin, you all did well today. Class dismissed. Bon can you help me take Rin back to the dorm?"  
"Sure." He replied as they put arms around Rin and pulled him onto their shoulders. He was mumbling something drunkardly and occasionally giggled under his breath. They managed to get Rin back to his room, dumping him onto his bed as he fell asleep.

 

Oo...oO

 

Rin's ears had gone back to normal the next morning, as well as the effects of Evil's Rest wearing off. Class the rest of the week had been rather uneventful, and thankfully, Yukio had stopped using him for demo's. Bon had made it clear that he wasn't going to let Rin forget the day he showed up with cat ears and got drunk, much to his dismay. Along with his classes with Shura he also started classes with Mephesto to learn how to change into his animalian form and back.

 

A/N: Wow I can't believe this is already about 20000 words, that really got away from me. The next couple of chapters have been planned since the original tags so I am thinking of adding some. Just some warning, I will be going off plot even more then I already have. As always, it's a pleasure writing for you all. - SamThySoul :)


	6. Change

A/N: For those of you like me who had to go back to school today, I thought I'd post two chapters. Personally I had a pretty good day back, but I can't speak for the rest of you so here you go. Enjoy :)

UPDATE: This chapter has been re-written as of 4/5/2017.

 

After the events of the leading up to and including episode 21 (spider-lady/Neuhaus's wife) so Rin knows how to control his flames. Except instead of continuing the story of the anime I'm going to go a bit off book here because I don't want to deal with the Ernst plot. Sorry if that annoys anyone. 

 

It has been a few weeks and Rin now has full control of his animalian form and flames. He actually discovered he also has a smaller animalian form as well in the form of a blue-black house cat. He now has a habit to change into them semi-regularly, both the house cat and big cat form. He can also go from one to the other if he needs. 

 

"Yukio, we're going out for a bit." Rin stated.  
**"Come on Rin, hurry up. I want to play."** Kuro nagged.  
"Ok then, but you two be careful... and don't be out for too long." He called after them as Rin transformed into his house cat form and chased Kuro to the roof. Yukio was reading an old book Mephesto had given him, on the topic of demonic origin and lore. It was a lot more extensive than anything the Vatican had, however it was written in Latin so it took him longer to read it then it usually would, he knew Latin fluently but it still took more of his concentration. He'd barely finished chapter one in the first hour of reading. 

After reading for about four hours Yukio was starting to worry. Rin and Kuro should be back by now, it's almost time for Rin and Ukobach to cook dinner. He decided if they didn't return in the next hour then he'd go looking for them. He continued reading. When he got to the next chapter something caught his eye.

_**DEMONIC BLOODLINES** _   
_**While interbreeding between humans and demons was common in ancient times it was soon outlawed due to the struggle of bloodlines. Human and demon blood was not supposed to be mixed within an individual and therefore by an early age one would win out; be it human or demon, the being would be one only, never both. This struggle went on until one of either side was completely eliminated. Human and demon blood cannot coexist in the same place in balance. This struggle has killed many children and cost other lives therefore the practice was banned as to not cause any more suffering.** _

Yukio stared at the page. _Could this be why Mephesto leant this to me? Just so I could read this section. Is he implying that eventually the other shoe will drop? No, Rin is fine, he's been awakened for months now, he's stable._ Yukio reassured himself. He had to get those thoughts out of his head. 

Rin and Kuro jumped back through the window. "Where have you two been, it's late I was starting to worry." Yukio scolded, as he closed the book and sat it on his bed side table.

"Sorry. Kuro wanted to go to the forest across campus and I couldn't say no. Once I realized it was getting late we came home but it's a long way back." Rin explained as he jumped up on the bed and sat next to Yukio, looking up at him.   
"Just don't let it happen again alright."  
"Ok." Rin rubbed his head against Yukio's knee, apologetically.   
"Shouldn't you be helping Ukobach by now?" Yukio asked.  
"Yeah, you're right. I think we're making Sukiyaki tonight!" Rin stated with glee as he got down from the bed. Blue smoke engulfed him and his humanoid form stood in place of a blue-black house cat. He started walking down to the kitchen, tail waving happily behind him.

Rin had just finished chopping up the ingredients and handed them to Ukobach. The stove sprite took them with an appreciative squeak and added them to the pot on the stove. Rin walked over to the fridge, he thought he'd prepare a dessert to have after, depending on what they had in the fridge. Rin suddenly felt the slightest bit of dizziness wash over him, something whispered to him, he could barely make out the words. "Hunt...Kill...M..." It was a brief sharp tone, raspy as if fighting to be heard. He looked around.  
"Did you say something?" He asked Ukobach who was the only one in the room.  
**"No. Are you ok? You don't look so good. Go lay down for a bit. I can finish up here."** Ukobach ordered.   
Although at this point Rin didn't feel like arguing, he could really use a quick lay down. It must of just been his imagination. He thanked Ukobach before heading back up to his room. 

"Rin are you alright?" Yukio asked.  
"Yeah, just a bit of a headache that's all, think it might be a touch of sunstroke. Rin replied as he got into bed for a quick nap. "Wake me when dinners ready will you?"   
"Ok, just try and get some sleep." 

Yukio brought the meals up to their room. He woke Rin and handed him his plate.  
"In bed?" Rin looked surprised through his tiredness.  
"Yes, even if you feel better it's best if you rest until tomorrow."  
Rin nodded and started eating his favourite meal. 

They finished off their dinner and it wasn't long before Rin drifted back to sleep. Yukio finished the next chapter of his book then followed suit. 

 

Oo...oO 

 

The next morning Rin's headache was gone. He was getting ready as he caught something in the mirror. Crimson pupils? He blinked and they disappeared. What the hell? Was he hallucinating? After a while he just chocked it up to the headache he had last night. He finished getting ready and headed off to cram school.

"Good morning my young exwires. I have some disturbing news I'm afraid." A certain clown addressed the group. "A group of goblins have been found dead, slightly mutilated, on the school grounds."   
"How can that even happen? I thought demons disappeared after death?" Bon asked.  
"You would be correct. I must admit I'm not entirely sure. That is why I want you all to investigate. I will also be issuing a curfew for any time past 5:30pm to the other students. I wish you luck, report back to me with your findings." Mephesto then exited the room leaving the exwires and Yukio all wondering what could cause this strange occurrence. 

"Do you think it's another demon?" Izumo pondered.   
"I don't know. Maybe. I don't think it would be an exorcist anyway, not if they're being mutilated." Yukio stated.  
"How are they still there do you think?" Konekomaru inquired nervously.   
Yukio gave a blank look and a shrug, a strange look for him considering he usually had all the answers.  
"It could be that their hearts got ripped out somehow. If that happened then they'd just be corpses right?" Rin offered.  
"Yes I suppose so. The question remains, however, of what caused this." Yukio concluded. 

 

Oo...oO

 

The next morning, more demons turned up dead. They were across campus from the previous mutilations. This time there were about twice as many bodies. It was horrible, guts were dragged out and were laying all over the ground. It was like they'd been ripped apart by the teeth and claws of a rabid animal. It was clear there was little else but instinct driving it. 

They still had no idea what could be causing it so they hatched a plan. They would host a stake out that night. They choose the area behind the north classrooms to set up, as it was the only location left that shared the same characteristics as the other sites it had chosen to dump the bodies. 

 

Oo...oO

 

Rin sat in his house cat form on Shiemi's lap. He was falling asleep as the others talked about boring school stuff. A hand moving over his back soothing him. Shiemi suddenly stopped. He got off her lap as she stood up.  
"We're going to go get some lunch, you coming?" Bon asked.   
"Yeah, just give me a second." A blue cloud blocked their view. Rin now stood in front of them, excited at the prospect of food as his tail bounced behind him.   
"Let's get going." Izumo led the others out of the room.

Rin followed. He reached out a hand to close the door but stopped in a panic. He stared at his hand. Long claws protruded from his fingertips. He must have let out a slight fretting sound as Shima came back out of concern. He quickly hid his hand behind his back.  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Rin stepped back.  
"What are you hiding behind your back?" Shima's concern had disappeared and playful curiosity now clouded his voice. He moved to grab Rin's arm. It was so sudden he couldn't react in time. Shima pulled Rin's hand in front of him.  
"No…." But it was too late, Shima was inspecting his hand. The claws were gone. He sighed in relief.  
"Aw, you weren't hiding anything. Damn it I thought I had some dirt on you Okumura." He teased before they ran to catch up to the group.

 

Oo...oO

 

After lunch they had a cram school lesson about Magic circles. Rin reluctantly tried to stay awake. The mundane topic bored him, he was about to fall asleep when a familiar feeling hit him. "Hunt...Kill...Mate."  _What the?_  Rin sat up startled. _Did I hear that right. No way. I couldn't have, besides where is it even coming from? I must have been dreaming. That's it._  Rin looked around unsure, before stopping because the headache gripped him again. He felt dizzy and heat rushed to his skin, not in a flames sort of way but more of a hot sweat. He raised his hand.  
"What is it Okumura?" The teacher asked.   
"Sorry to interrupt but I suddenly feel really sick, do you mind if I leave class early?"  
"I suppose not, but be sure to catch up on the work you miss before next lesson."

"Thank you." Rin forced as he weakly made his way out into the hall. _What the hell is happening? Why do I feel so weak? At this rate I won't be able to make it back to the dorm. Guess I have no choice then._ Rin slowly reached up and grabbed the top of Kurikara out of its sleeve. He unsheathed it the tiniest bit. His flames danced on his skin and his strength returned to him.  _I don't like to do this but at least now I'll be able to make it back to the dorm._  He straightened up, pushing off the wall he'd been using as a crutch and started walking normally. 

When he got back to the dorm he sheathed Kurikara and dropped onto his bed, passing out almost instantly. It wasn't until Yukio had come back to the dorm to prepare for their night of surveillance that he awoke.  
"Rin are you alright, you don't look so good?" Came the worried voice of his brother.  
"Yeah, I'm fine now but I had to go home sick today. I think it was just a short bug, so it's okay."  
"Still I'm giving you a once over." He ordered.

Rin sat on the bed while his brother checked his eyes, mouth and ears, before taking his temperature. Finally satisfied he submitted to the fact that Rin did appear to be alright now, even if he was sick earlier.  
"See? I'm fine, stop your worrying would you, moley four eyes." Rin taunted. "Besides it's almost time to meet the others we have to get going." Rin wouldn't tell his brother that he'd actually been feeling off for about a week, or the fact it was slowly getting worse. He pushed it to the back of his mind, not even wanting to think about what it could mean himself. 

 

Oo...oO

 

They met the others up in the room that had been designated surveillance base. After setting up they waited until late into the night. It was about two o'clock that they started to get impatient.  
"I don't think it's coming." Shima observed, turning to face the others from his position at the window.  
"Still we should wait until morning just to be sure." Yukio stated.  
"Maybe we should check some other spots on campus to see if it's shown up anywhere else?" Bon offered.

Yukio thought this over for a minute and the agreed. "Okay, Bon, Shiemi, you check the east side. Izumo, Konekomaru, you take the west. Meet up at the bottom of the grounds before coming back here. If you find anything call in before checking it out." Yukio instructed.  
They nodded and left the room to follow their respective orders.  
Rin groaned from his position in the corner, after feeling unwell that day a night of no sleep hadn't done him any favours and his headache had returned.  
Yukio came over immediately and with little protest felt Rin's brow.  
"Rin you're burning up, get some rest." Yukio ordered.  
Although Rin didn't need much convincing as he laid down and fell asleep almost straight away.

Yukio sighed at his passed out brother and went back to lookout next to Shima.  
"Is Rin alright?" Shima asked concerned.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just been a bit unwell lately. No doubt it'll pass." Yukio tried to reassure both Shima and himself.

After about another hour of guard duty the others had called in saying they made it to the other side of campus and found nothing so were on their way back. Nothing had appeared outside the window and Yukio was beginning to think whatever it was wasn't going to show. It wasn't a minute later before Rin began to stir. He started to sweat heavily, growl, and twitch in his sleep. Yukio and Shima immediately rushed over.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"I'm not sure, he's had nightmares before but he's not usually like this." Yukio fretted, trying desperately to keep his level head.

Yukio suddenly had an idea. Maybe if he could unsheathe Kurikara it would make Rin feel more secure. He reached for the sword but reeled his hand back upon contact and sucked his slightly singed finger. "It's hot." he stated in shock.  
"What?" Shima was also puzzled. Rin's flames didn't usually burn them and Kurikara has never been even remotely hot in the past, so why is it hot now? They didn't get much time to think about it though as Rin exploded into flames, causing them both to get knocked back. Rin then rose in a feral state before letting out a roar-like snarl and disappearing out the window. Yukio and Shima ran to look. It had happened even too fast for Yukio to react but he was ready now. He had his guns drawn and loaded with tranquilizer rounds. However he didn't move from his spot as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Rin was down at the edge of the forest below. Hobgoblins were scattering to get away but Rin, in his rabid state, was tearing them apart like a wild animal. It had been him the entire time. When Yukio got his bearings he immediately raced downstairs and out into the field. He emptied a full clip into his brother before Rin stilled. Hobgoblins still fleeing from his wake. Yukio slowly approached his brother. Sure he was still but he wasn't knocked out yet. The sedative needed time to take full effect. Yukio moved to the front of Rin. His brother was still producing a threatening growl that got louder in time with his breath. He was struggling to keep conscious, refusing to back down. However it wasn't long before the drugs took effect and he passed out.

Yukio picked up Rin in his arms and walked past a very shaken Shima to take him to Mephesto's office. Shima followed behind and Yukio didn't protest. He inserted a key into the nearest door and opened it. As they entered the rather eccentric office a chair spun round and a familiar figure greeted them, hamster in tow also clearly interested as it moved to the front of his hat brim.  
"Oh my! What's happened here." Came a surprised but calculated tone.  
Yukio was still struggling to keep his composure, as he carefully placed Rin down on the desk.  
"Rin woke up and went crazy, it was like he was possessed. It's been him all along, I think he might have even attacked me if I didn't stop him. Please, I don't know what's wrong." He pleaded.

"Calm down Yukio, you're an exorcist. You have been trained for situations far more stressful then this." He ordered.  
Yukio took a couple of breaths and Mephesto continued.  
"Was Kurikara hot?"  
"Yes, it almost burned me. How did you know?"  
"I feared this would happen one day, although it's sooner than I would have predicted." Mephesto stated, concern lingering in his voice. "I suggest we go see your friend at the science department just to be sure, I don't want to do this if it's not necessary. We need him to do another CT scan."  
Yukio frowned, Ichiru must have snitched.  
Mephesto upon noticing Yukio's expression added. "I know what you're thinking and no, he didn't tell me. He's far too loyal for that, but you can't expect me to not keep tabs on you two. I am your legal guardian after all. Now hurry up." He held the door to the science department open.

Yukio picked up Rin and followed Mephesto. Before he left he instructed Shima to tell the others where they were and for them to go and get some sleep. He navigated the long halls behind the headmaster and when they came to the correct door Mephesto barged in first. Ichiru immediately grew stern from the sight of a superior, but panic took its place when he saw Yukio and Rin.  
"Yukio is everything alright?"  
Yukio looked at him with a worried face but it was Mephesto that answered.  
"It should be my boy but we need you to do another CT scan so I can gauge the situation." The headmaster instructed.  
"Of course, this way." Ichiru helped guide Yukio over to the machine and they gently lowered Rin onto the bed. Then they hurried around to the observation room. Ichiru clicked on the machine and they eagerly watched for the scan to come up. After about a minute the monitor was lit with an image.

"It's different." Yukio breathed, as him and Ichiru looked at the screen in shock.  
"It's almost a full demon's." Ichiru observed. Meanwhile Mephesto was studying the screen deep in thought.  
"I need you to do a blood test." Mephesto concluded.  
They went and took Rin out of the CT scanner and moved him to the main bed in the Ichiru's lab. After taking a blood sample Ichiru went about analysing it while Mephesto remained deep in thought. It was all rather unsettling to Yukio as he had no idea what was wrong with his brother or if he would be alright. These thoughts plagued him throughout the wait for the test results. His mind flashed back to the book he read earlier 'the struggle of bloodlines' would Rin always be that rabid monster now? He just wanted his brother back.

Ichiru returned with the analysis. "It's in balance. His blood is completely in balance. It's an even mix between human and demon." he stated as if not really knowing what his findings meant himself. They both looked to Mephesto, who was still uncharacteristically stern.  
"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Mephesto stated, not offering any more. Yukio got annoyed at this as he wanted answers.  
"Come to what? What's wrong with him?" Yukio demanded, fretting again by this stage.

He gave a sigh and then looked to Yukio. "This is the problem with half breeds, the internal war on their bodies is taxing on their minds and it can drive them into a feral state. I had hoped that Kurikara would have helped by suppressing the power of his demon side and keeping it weak but it seems he is too far gone for that now. When he is awake he can fight it, but asleep he has no control. I'm afraid his condition will be delicate from here on out. There is a small chance that he might come out of this sane but it will be difficult and not to mention dangerous… and if it succeeds he will no longer be human. We cannot risk waking him back up, so the decision falls to you Yukio, I can try and save his mind, or I can keep him in this state and he will still be part human." Mephesto's expression was soft, almost pitying the position Yukio was now in.

"Is there a chance he'll ever wake up from the state he's in now with his mind?"  
"I'm afraid not, his blood is too overwhelming for his human side to control anymore. We'd have to keep him sedated."  
"And the Vatican?"  
"Actually there is some news on that front. They have informed me that Rin has earned enough of their trust to no longer be threatened by execution. I think it might be because of their change in leadership. One of them retired and passed the role on to his daughter. She is far more compassionate, I even think she used to be one of the best tamers we had, before she went over the diplomatic side of things. Their new ruling was as long as Rin didn't seriously injure anyone and continued to fight for Assiah then he could live the same as any other exorcist. They'd be keeping an eye on him, but that was all."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?" Yukio said in annoyance.  
"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I was only just informed and was concerned they'd change their mind. However it seems her hold over the others is rather firm." Mephesto was obviously surprised at that fact.  
"So they won't execute him, even if he's a full demon?"  
"I will have to take the matter up with them, but I don't believe so."  
"Can you go and ask before we discuss this further, I don't want false hope." Yukio sighed.  
"They're actually in their court chambers now, they would have only just had a meeting. I'll be back in about half an hour if all goes well." He looked over to Ichiru. "Keep him sedated until my return." Then he glanced back at Yukio as he made his way out the door and added. "Don't worry about things you can't control."


	7. Of Two Minds

A/N: As promised the next chapter. I'm going by the assumption here that Kuro has eventually made Yukio slightly less hostile towards demons as a whole. Also I'm considering writing a backstory fic for why Mephesto is the way he is in this fic, but no promises. If I write it I'll let you guys know in one of the authors note's for one of the chapters.

 

 

Yukio stood at his brothers bedside. Ichiru had put an IV on his arm so Rin had a supply of both nutrients and sedatives flowing into him until Mephesto's return, or in case Yukio chose not to put him through the procedure. It was a tense wait, all the while Rin was still in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, even in his silence it seemed he was suffering. This hurt Yukio all the more, to see his usually happy brother in such a state. It didn't take long for Yukio to decide that as long as Rin wasn't executed he'd go through with it, no matter what.

Mephesto finally re-emerged from the door. The look on his face was even more concerning then before he left. It immediately made Yukio assume the answer.  
"So I guess they're going to execute him then?" Yukio's tone was grave and he squeezed Rin hand as if to make it apparent how his heart suddenly felt crushed.  
"No. They said their judgement still stands. Are you going to go through with it?"  
Yukio brightened slightly, a hopeful shadow in his eye. "Yes, he's suffering too much, even in this state. I can't just do nothing and leave him like this."  
"There's a chance it might not work, as long as you're aware of that I can explain what's happening to him."  
Yukio stayed silent, just nodded and gently gestured for Mephesto to continue.  
"I think it's best if we have this conversation in private." Mephesto said loud enough so that Ichiru could hear.  
Yukio turned to him and Ichiru gave a nod to say he didn't mind before disappearing through one of the back doors into another of his labs. Mephesto waited for a minute before he proceeded to explain.

"The night Shiro found you both I was there. You were in a cave, Shiro had been sent to kill your mother before she gave birth but when we went in she had you both in her arms and she was already dying. I don't believe he would have gone through with it anyway, but he knew he had orders to make sure her child, or children as it seems, perished with her. He was going to kill the both of you. He knew you were innocent children, but he also knew the offspring of Satan wouldn't have much of a life under the watch of the Vatican. With Kurikara drawn he went towards you both, but that was when Rin smiled at him. He said "I'm trying to kill him and he's smiling at me." After thinking briefly he did something I'll perhaps never understand. He decided to raise you two himself, like human children."  
Mephesto chuckled at the memory before he went on.  
"Then we made a deal, if he succeeded in raising you like humans then he won, but if demonic nature won out, then I'd win. My payment was your lives. However it seems I've would've won by forfeit anyway due to his death. On that night I sealed your brothers demonic heart in Kurikara to try and prevent his blood from causing insanity and give him that life Shiro wanted him to have. I then went and told the Vatican that you'd died and helped him cover it up."

Yukio was in shock, he had no idea what had happened or that Mephesto could be so… compassionate? This was clearly a different side of him, a more human-like side, not at all characteristic of the demon that cares only for himself. After processing what Mephesto had already said his focus went back to Rin.  
"So what has that got to do with Rin's current condition or the procedure?"  
"Because it's the seal I put on his heart that is causing it. Since that night Kurikara has acted as both a dampener and a crutch, keeping his heart separate so that his powers wouldn't overwhelm his human body. Usually with half breeds what happens is that their demon side rips apart their human side, taking their mind with it and what results is an awfully powerful rabid demon with no self-control. I assume you read the book I gave you?"  
Yukio nodded.  
"The last half blood was born over three thousand years ago, to a normal demon, and he wiped out almost fifty thousand people before he was eventually destroyed. The reason that they're so dangerous is even though they become a full demon, they still retain some human blood in their system and that allows them to stay rooted in Assiah. Most demons can only draw power from Gehenna, but half-bloods can draw their power from both Assiah and Gehenna. This is unfortunate enough to create an almost unstoppable force. One of the only ways they can be destroyed is being lured to Gehenna, which puts them on an even playing field with some of the higher ranked demon kings. The only other way being an army of exorcists working together and attacking all at once."

"So your saying Rin's fallen to that state?" Yukio fretted.  
"No, because I sealed his heart. That is the only thing stopping it now. His body is fighting to integrate his demonic heart but the seal preventing it, however if left in this state it would mean Kurikara is effectively slowly killing him. The only hope we have of saving him is for his heart to be integrated back into his body by other means and not by his demon side ripping apart his human side. If he were to have that happen then there is a small chance his mind could be saved, but even if we were successful in integrating his heart I'm unsure if his mind would come out of it." Mephesto explained, uncertainty in his voice.  
"I understand, but I still want to go ahead with it. How is it done, by breaking Kurikara?" Yukio was clearly determined, and desperate, at this stage.  
"If it were only that simple, I would have done it already. Unfortunately it's something that can be done neither by us or in Assiah."  
"I thought you were the one that sealed his heart?" Yukio exclaimed.

"Yes but sealing a heart is one thing, integrating one back in is another, it takes even more power than I have at my disposal."  
"You don't mean…" Yukio paled.  
"It can only be done in Gehenna, by Satan himself." Mephesto gave Yukio a stern look to help portray just how serious he was.  
"No way in hell. We can't trust _him_ to do anything, and even _if_ we did he wouldn't help us anyway."  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Your mother changed him a lot. He's more compassionate now. There has even been a decrease of demons in Assiah on a whole the last couple of years. Don't mistake me for defending him, but I honestly think he will help us."  
"How are we even going to contact him, I heard only demon kings can do that." Yukio still didn't like the idea but Rin played heavily on his mind.

"This is not how I wanted to tell you, and if you tell anyone else I will not hesitate to kill both you and whoever you told, but Mephesto Pheles is not my real name. My name is Samael, demon king of time." Mephesto did a completely in character bow over the end of his statement.  
Meanwhile as if Yukio didn't have enough to process before Mephesto went and dropped his own personal bombshell on top of everything else. Yukio's pale expression returned.  
"Relax my boy, if I had any malicious intent do you think I'd be accepted into the Vatican, much less headmaster of an exorcist school?"  
Yukio calmed down again, at least now he knew why Mephesto knew everything he did. It actually made him feel a bit better to have such a powerful demon with him for what they were about to do.

"Will it be safe passage both in and out of Gehenna?" Yukio demanded.  
"I can assure you of that."  
Yukio gave it one final consideration before he gave in. "When do we leave?"  
"Meet me in my office in an hour. I will send Amaimon to help you carry Rin ten minutes before departure, in the meantime go to your dorm and pack enough for a couple of days."  
"Amaimon!" Yukio boomed. "He tried to kill Rin, there's no way…"  
"He will be on his best behaviour, besides he was only playing, he wouldn't have killed Rin. He just has some restraint issues."  
"Anything else you want to drop on me while I'm down?" Yukio snickered.  
"In due time, let's just get through this first." With that the doors shut, leaving Yukio alone with Rin once again. He made sure Ichiru would look after Rin for him before he went and packed like Mephesto said.

 

Oo…oO

 

After packing enough for a couple of days, for both himself and Rin, even though he figured Rin probably wouldn't be using any of it, he made his way back to Ichiru's lab just in time for Amaimon to arrive. There was a knock at the door and the earth king slowly emerged. Much to Yukio's surprise he actually apologised for his earlier behaviour and restated Mephesto's earlier comment that he was only playing. After waiting for reluctant approval from Yukio he draped Kurikara over his shoulder, picked up Rin, and followed Yukio to Mephesto's office. When they arrived Mephesto had cleared one part of his office, and after assuring everything was in order he signalled to their father to open the gate. Blood leaked up from the floorboards and slowly started to congregate in the one spot before snaking in a circular pattern on the floor. The area grew increasingly dark before a Gehenna gate started to emerge. When it was fully formed the group stepped in and waited to be slowly sucked into Gehenna.

"This will bring us out in the outskirts of the inner rim, the palace is located in the centre so we have quite the journey ahead of us. Luckily I managed to contact one of my subordinates to arrange a carriage to take us there."  
As much as Yukio wanted anything other than to have to go to Gehenna, if it was the only way to save Rin then he was going to do it. After all, Rin has saved his life so many times in the past, and he knew that if the situation was reversed then Rin would have said yes without a second thought. Going through the gate was a weird experience to say the least. It was like being hit with a upside-down cloudburst and instead of rain it was thick like honey, except they stayed dry the entire time. After it slowly engulfed them, their vision went for a second and then the feeling went away and as soon as they could see again they were in Gehenna.

Yukio gazed upon the landscape. It wasn't anything like he expected it to be. He was expecting a dark black sky, flaming pits of darkness, lava, perhaps rotting ground. So when he got a landscape that looked like it was made entirely out of crystal he was surprised to say the least. He got the black sky right but that was all. The ground was either covered with, or made out of, he couldn't tell, a fine layer of yellow crystal that submerged dirt looking stuff beneath it. The rocks were covered with it as well, all except a few, which looked more spirit-like because they were see-through. Yukio later recognised them to be Bariyons. The ground sprouted some trees and shrubbery also covered in the yellow crystal. The leaves appeared to be made out of it, almost making them look like they were on fire. There would have been no light if not for the crystal pulsating with a subtle glow of yellow energy. The leaves especially. On closer inspection the leaves also had some ghostly looking ones which Yukio thought must be Dekalp. There were also some small mushrooms made of burgundy crystal scattered around. Just like in Assiah Coal Tars floated about occasionally but they were smaller and tended to congregate near the mushrooms. They were slightly see through like the rest of the demons.

"Yukio are you going to join us?" Mephesto asked from behind him, prompting him to turn around. Mephesto and Amaimon were already seated in a large purple carriage with pink accents, that also looked to be made entirely of crystal, except it was cloudy and not see through. It wasn't being pulled by anything but somehow Yukio knew it didn't need to be. Amaimon had placed Rin on the free seat with Kurikara leaning against it near his feet. Yukio stepped up into it and gently lifted Rin's head, before he sat down and placed his brothers head on his lap. Mephesto snapped his fingers and the carriage took off towards a faint sapphire glow in the distance.

"Not what you expected?" Mephesto eventually asked.  
"No not really, although I'm not too sure what I really did expect." Yukio admitted, continuing to look around. "Why does it look like everything is made out of crystal?"  
"It's because there is no matter in this world, it's all crystalized demonic energy. Everything in Gehenna was made by either Satan or the Demon Kings, although I didn't make as much as my other brothers did. Amaimon here was more of the, how do you put it, sandbox child, along with Egyn, Astaroth, and occasionally even Iblis." Mephesto explained.

The carriage went over a land bridge and Yukio stared at the crystal in the form of a stream below. It glowed aqua-blue and provided some nice contrast to the Yellow around it. On closer inspection he could see demons that appeared to be swimming in the crystal but he couldn't make them out due to the distance. His eyes returned to the side of the path ahead where there was a cluster of bright sapphire crystal protruding from the ground that was almost as large as their carriage. It reminded him of Rin's flames from the colour and the way power seemed to dance within it.

"You can tell who made something by the colour of the crystal. Yellow is Amaimon, aqua-blue is Egyn, orange-red is Iblis, and the burgundy is Astaroth." Mephesto gestured to what he could see of the different crystals.  
Yukio looked at the carriage. "And let me guess, you're pinkish-purple." he almost mocked, with a slight smirk on his face.  
Mephesto ignored the attitude and simply replied with. "Precisely."  
Yukio's attention turned back to the rather large sapphire crystal that was now next to them. "What about that?" he asked as he gestured to it.  
"That was not made exactly, it's just from father's power leaking out across Gehenna. They occur whenever it congregates in one place. There are more of them as you get closer to the palace."

Yukio now found his curiosity satiated for the time being and looked back down to his unconscious brother in his lap. The uncertainty he felt was really playing havoc with his mind. For once he had zero control on the outcome of the situation. He'd always been the one that fixed Rin's injuries and nursed him back to health when he was sick. Now Rin was slowly dying and he couldn't do anything about it. His only hope was the man that killed their father. A fact which provided Yukio with zero comfort. However he figured after everything Satan has done he at least owed them help. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt like he had to do anything and everything to save Rin, even if it cost him his life. Yukio knew he felt like that anyway, but the feeling he had was different. It was almost like a primal need that lingered at the edge of his thoughts, a sort of basic impulse that he couldn't shake. Perhaps that was what drove him to travel to Gehenna of all places and enlist the help of the one person him and Rin hated most. If that was what it took then so be it.

The carriage suddenly stopped and Yukio looked up from Rin. He'd been deep in thought the entire time and hadn't noticed the large wall that Yukio figured bordered the palace approaching them. Yellow crystal covered the stone wall that towered far above them into the sky and it was decorated with what looked like vines in intricate designs made of aqua-blue and orange-red crystal.  
"Wow." Yukio couldn't help but breathe as he took it all in.  
Amaimon _actually_ smiled, but kept his monotonal voice. "Iblis, Egyn and I made this for Father." He stated with what almost seemed like glee. It subconsciously made Yukio's mind relate his mannerisms to an adorable little child presenting a sandcastle to his parents which they actually liked.  
"It's impressive." He replied to Amaimon's boast, which seemed to keep him more than content as he did a little tilt of his head and held it for a moment, like he was letting Yukio know that he was pleased, before he went back to sucking on a lollipop that he'd been eating for half the trip.

It wasn't a moment later before they were being approached by a demon in the form of a tall man, he had black hair that gave way to large wolf ears. His top canines rested over his bottom lip while the bottom ones were also slightly visible. A well-kept black wolf tail fell behind him and a spiked red collar around his neck that seemed to offset his formal military-style attire. As he reached the carriage his glowing blood red eyes were almost piercing as he checked who was on the seats. After he seemed satisfied his eyes immediately grew soft, ears relaxed, and his once threatening posture also vanished leaving a welcoming expression on his face.  
"Good to see you Cerberus." Mephesto greeted.

"Likewise, Master Samael, Master Amaimon," he bowed a greeting to them both. "may I ask who our new guests are?"  
"This is Yukio and Rin."  
Cerberus immediately grew slightly flustered. "My apologies for not recognising you my Young Masters, I assure you it won't happen again."  
Yukio cut in feeling bad for how out of place the demon obviously felt at his mistake when Yukio thought there was no mistake to be even made in the first place. "It's no problem, really, there's no need to apologise."  
"That's very kind of you Master Yukio." The guilt on his face didn't disappear.  
In an attempt to escape the awkward tension he decided a proper greeting was in order. "It's nice to meet you, Cerberus isn't it," he nodded politely, "my brother Rin here would probably say the same but he's unconscious at the moment so…"  
"The pleasure is mine Young Master. I hope Master Rin recovers soon." He did another little bow.  
"Thank-you…" Yukio replied before Mephesto cut him off.

"We really must be going we have to get Rin to the palace as soon as possible."  
"Of course, I'll go get my brothers to open the gate." He walked off towards the stone wall and after he seemed to disappear from view for a moment some of the stone started sliding back into the rest of the wall. It made way for an arch-like opening for the carriage to continue through. As they went past Yukio could see Cerberus standing next to someone that was practically identical to him except his hair was brown instead of black. When he looked over to the other side he saw another identical man with hazel hair. All three of them bowed in tandem as they passed and then disappeared as the wall closed up again behind them.

Yukio's attention was once again grabbed by an amazing structure. The palace was grand to say the least. It was like a mountain of stone buildings all piled together offset by arches of suspended pathways and highlights of crystal of all colours. At the front stood a pillared entrance with two bowls of crystalized fire lighting either side. Yukio, through all his astonishment, couldn't shake something oddly familiar about the place. It took him a moment but after his initial shock died down he realised what it was. The entire palace looked like True cross academy, that is, if it was made out of crystalized stone and was considerably larger. Then another thought hit him, the palace was built first so technically True cross academy looked like it.  
"What the hell?" he shot at Mephesto.  
"You expect any less of me?" Mephesto scoffed back. Then did one of his way to pervy smiles and gave Yukio a look that read 'you know exactly why I did it' which made Yukio slump back against his seat with an unimpressed sigh.

 

Oo…oO

 

It wasn't long before they reached the gates of the main palace. Amaimon got out of the carriage after offering to take Rin but Yukio said he had it covered. He first grabbed Kurikara, putting the sword over his shoulder, before he gently lifted Rin, easily carrying the smaller in his arms. He went to get out of the carriage before Mephesto stopped him.  
"Yukio as much as you and Rin like to deny your heritage, please remember that myself and the other demon kings are you're brothers. I'm not asking you to be any nicer to Satan than I am but at least give our brothers a chance."  
Yukio nodded and Mephesto let him pass. He followed Mephesto and Amaimon up the front stairs and into the palace. Apparently their luggage would be waiting for them in their room, wherever that was.

From the outside it may have resembled True Cross but from the inside it was completely different. The long halls seemed to criss-cross in almost a maze. If he didn't have Mephesto to guide him Yukio was certain, even with his good sense of direction, he'd be lost by now. After turning yet another corner he was momentarily shocked by a loud yell to his left.  
"Amai-nii!!! Big brother!!!"  
The yell came from a boy with short rugged black hair that sported metallically green hues towards the ends. He didn't look that unlike Amaimon in build and size. He had hazel eyes with vibrant green rings around the pupils. The outfit he wore was also similar to Amaimon's except his shirt was brown and the jacket, charcoal grey. His tie, and accents of his clothing and black shoes were all green, which seemed to bring out his eye colour and hair even more.

It wasn't long before Amaimon was on the floor in a hug.  
"Hello little brother." Amaimon spoke as if being tackled to the ground didn't even phase him.  
"Beelzebub up to your usual mischief I see." Mephesto remarked. The younger climbed off Amaimon and let him get up. Which he did casually, wiping off his pants just for the sake of it, before turning to his attacker. Amaimon then did something Yukio didn't expect and ruffled his little brothers hair, a small smile appearing on his face. Beelzebub only then appeared to notice Yukio standing there, Rin still in his arms. He faced them and cocked his head.  
"Beelzebub, I want you to meet our two youngest brothers, Yukio and Rin." Mephesto announced.  
Beelzebub's eyes lit up. "So you mean I'm not the youngest now?" The question seemed to be directed at Yukio.  
"I guess not." Yukio answered semi-awkwardly.  
Yukio and the unconscious Rin got flashed a smile before Beelzebub's attention returned to Amaimon. Amaimon then looked to Mephesto and the pair seemed to be waiting for something.  
"Ok then, you two can go play, but try not to break anything you know how father gets… and don’t annoy Lucifer, you know how much he hates it." Mephesto stated firmly before the two ran off in glee.

"Those two seem smug, I don't think I've ever seen Amaimon like that before." Yukio observed, a slight grin on his face from the childish display moments earlier.  
"Those two have been close ever since they were little, much to everyone else's displeasure. They always seem to cause trouble and get into mischief. I'm surprised they've not been seriously injured by now considering they've made a pastime of tormenting Lucifer." Mephesto elaborated, continuing to lead Yukio through the halls.  
"Not a good thing to do I'm guessing."  
"Our eldest brother is… how say? Up tight. Truth be told he has little patience for anyone."  
"I take it the two of you aren't on the best of standings."  
"No, not particularly. He's the good son, and I'm the one who rebelled against the family." His voice seemed to contort like it was mimicking words Yukio could only guess to be Satan's. Regardless Yukio though it would be best to stay silent for a while as to end that conversation there. He didn't want to anger the other at any rate.

 

Oo…oO

 

"Right this is it. Let's get you both settled in." Mephesto had stopped him in front of a double door. It was embossed with the same blue crystal he'd seen in the large ones that had been on the roadside. He pushed it open and they were greeted by a large bedroom with white walls, sapphire blue accents littered the room, which had a distinctly royal vibe. Although it, by no means felt alien or prissy, instead it seemed to feel cosy. Yukio didn't know if he'd go as far as saying it was in a homey way but it did feel rather inviting. The room was symmetrical, directly in front of them were two double beds positioned in the middle of the back wall. They were spaced about a meter apart with bedside tables framing either side. At the ends of the beds were two large chests, tops decorated with patterns of blue crystal similar to the door. The side walls had ridiculously large closets and sitting either side of the wall the door was on was a well-stocked, but unused, desk area.

"This is Rin's and your room. It was built for you both before you were born, it's been refurbished with age and kept clean, even though you both weren't using it. Your stuff should be beside your bed, I'll leave you to get unpacked and I'll come by later after I've spoken to Satan about Rin's condition further. My room is just down the hall if you need me before then. It's the pink door." Mephesto was half out of the double doors and awaiting an answer from Yukio before he closed them.  
"Okay." Yukio said as he stood awkwardly in the large room.

Yukio sat Rin down on one of the beds before he walked around to the other side of the second one to find his bag on the floor. He started to unpack. Even though he didn't really want to be in Gehenna long, he knew this would be a more than one night thing so he thought he might as well be a little comfortable. Even the furniture seemed to be made out of crystal. He pulled back the covers of the bed, which were made out of fine flexible crystal fibres and felt similar to satin. The mattress was surprisingly soft and when he sat down on it, it immediately moulded to his body in a comfortable and supportive way. It seemed like a hybrid between a mattress and a waterbed, but when he got off it, it took a moment before it sprung back up. He replaced the covers and went back over to Rin's bed. After sitting down next to him he placed a hand on his brow. He was still burning up but it wasn't any worse than earlier so it didn't make Yukio panic any more then he already was. He figured it had been a while and Mephesto should be due back soon. There was a knock at the door. _Was that him now?_

Yukio got up and opened the door.  
"Hey little bro. Thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food." The stranger pushed past him and set a large bowl of what looked like clear crystal apples on the nearest desk. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Iblis." He stated as he reached out a hand.  
Yukio took it in a handshake before he returned the greeting. "Likewise."  
Iblis stood slightly taller than Yukio, he was a muscular lean build and he had dark red hair that just reached his shoulders, although it was shaped nicely to frame his face and hug his neck in a slightly messy way. He had burnt sienna eyes that sported a soft and gentle glow and his facial features read kind and relaxed. His dress style was casual with black jeans that gave way to a thick leather belt that seemed to hang on his hips for decoration rather than to hold his pants up. His shirt was a well-fitting black tee that occasionally rode up a bit leaving some of his midriff visible. The look was complete with two thick leather cuffs on his right wrist and one on his left. A tail similar to Rin's, but dark red, hung low behind him and waved with his movements.

"Um what exactly are those anyway?" Yukio asked as he gestured to the fruit on the table.  
"That's fruit of Gehenna, it's the only food here. On the plus side it's taste and texture is like whatever you're craving when you eat it so I suppose it's really all we need." Iblis explained. "That and it's made of demonic energy so your body doesn't need to process it like food from Assiah… Don't worry you'll be fine eating it." The last part was clearly aimed at the look of hesitance on Yukio's face.  
"Are you sure, I'm human I thought food native to Gehenna would make me sick or something."  
"Don't worry, you may have not awakened yet but you still have demonic heritage so your body will be able to process it." Yukio took the explanation, even though Iblis's face looked like he wasn't telling the whole truth.  
"Okay then, if you say so. Thanks."

"No problem, got to look out for my little bro's. How is Rin anyway?" Iblis asked as he looked towards the bed then looked at Yukio as if waiting for permission to approach.  
"He's okay, he's burning up but he hasn't gotten any worse so he should be able to hold out for now." Yukio answered as he led Iblis over to the side of the bed. Iblis held his hand out like he was going to feel Rin's brow before stopping mid-air and looking back at Yukio again. Yukio nodded and Iblis brought his hand down to feel Rin's brow.  
"You're half right, he's actually doing well. Because he's in Gehenna he should be able to hold out in this state for a couple of months at least with no lasting effects." Iblis informed him as he gave a soft smile and retracted his hand.  
"Really for that long?" Yukio asked in astonishment.  
"Yep." Iblis reassured.  
"I don't think I'd want him to be in this state for that long though because it seems like he's suffering a little."  
"I wouldn't be worried. Rin may look like he's in pain but that's just his body reacting to being separated from his heart. He's actually not feeling any of it and is locked in an extended dream state at the moment."  
"That's good at least." Yukio breathed as relief washed over him. He was glad that Rin was okay.

Iblis's expression deepened. "Although the longer he's kept in this state the less chance he'll come out of this as the Rin you knew. That side of him may be forever locked in a dream and his body will fall to the control of his instincts. I'm sure Samael would've explained that to you."  
"Yes he did. Thank-you Iblis."  
"No sweat… and there's no need to be so formal, loosen up a bit would you." Iblis ordered as he gave Yukio a friendly slap on the back.  
"I'll try. It's not really my thing though." Yukio admitted.

There was another knock at the door interrupting whatever Iblis was about to say next. It edged open and someone with long dead-straight white hair that faded to deep aqua-blue at the bottom stuck their head in. After acknowledging there was someone in the room and noticing Iblis he came in. He was slightly on the shorter side, about 10cm shorter then Rin, he had four hazel horn stubs sprouting from the top of his head, two running up either side. The texture almost looked like shell and they had a mother-of-pearl like shine to them. Aqua eyes, not that unlike Yukio's, apart from the glowing sea-blue ring around the pupil, highlighted the bottom of his hair and the accents in the traditional style white and blue robe he was wearing. It dragged behind him a little as he approached.

"Ah, Yukio I'd like you to meet Egyn." Iblis stated as he gestured to him as he walked closer, upon reaching the group Iblis introduced Yukio as well. "Brother, this is our youngest little bro, Yukio."  
Yukio gave a smile in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Pardon the intrusion, it's nice to meet you too, welcome to the family." Egyn spoke politely and he had a slightly formal but calm tone. "Samael sent me to come and retrieve Yukio and Rin. Father wants to see them and begin preparations for the ceremony."  
Yukio was slightly confused for a moment but Iblis noticed and clarified.  
"The one where he'll integrate Rin's heart back into his body."  
"Okay then, I'll grab Rin." Yukio stated as he walked over and picked up Kurikara and his brother. He re-joined the group at the door and the others led him out of the room and what he assumed to be the way to Satan's office.

 

 

A/N: Thanks to all you wonderful people for all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and comments. It really makes me want to keep writing. Until next time. - SamThySoul :)


	8. Balance

A/N: Hello again everyone, chapter 8 complete! I've got at least another five chapters planned, so get ready for some shit to happen. The ride's not over yet. :) Also if you want some clues as to what's happening/going to happen check out the comments. DarkInuFan has been catching a lot of my foreshadowing so I've explained some things.

 

 

The door to Satan's office was huge, and resembled the door to their bedroom a little, which Yukio thought was slightly unnerving. Egyn knocked and an unfamiliar voice called to enter, which they did. Mephesto was talking to an older man with white hair that was just past shoulder length, who Yukio assumed was Satan. For his apparent age he still looked rather muscular and lean and his height easily matched Mephesto's. He was wearing a professional looking suit that looked to have blue designs on both the cuffs and collar. His sapphire blue eyes sported a thin red circle around the pupil and were slightly piercing in his gaze. Overall though his posture was relaxed, which made the suit look a bit odd and out of place. When Yukio walked in both Mephesto and Satan broke their conversation and turned to look at both him and the unconscious Rin in his arms.

"My sons, how lovely to see you…" Satan spoke, but Yukio immediately cut him off.  
"It's Yukio and Rin, not my son's. You're not our father, he's dead thanks to you. Now let's get straight to it, how long is it going to take to fix Rin." Yukio demanded without raising his voice which made him seem all the more serious.  
"So hostile. Although from your point of view I can't really blame you. Just remember, to me, he was the one that stole my children. I'm sorry I had to hurt the both of you to take my revenge… How about we try that again. From now on I won't claim to be your father, but I would appreciate at least some sort of relationship without so much hostility." Satan spoke with a slightly broken tone, which surprised Yukio to say the least. The thought that Satan might show remorse hadn't crossed his mind. Not that his apology did anything to Yukio's rage but it did at least convince him to show some formalities. Satan may be a bit eccentric and irrational at times, but he actually seemed to at least mean well towards his children.

"I can't promise anything, especially from my brother, but on that condition I'll at least try formalities." Yukio stated in forced calmness.  
"Thank-you m… Yukio. Now about your brother. Rin needs to be taken to the back garden. Lucifer, Azazel and Astaroth should be almost done setting up. You understand that this isn't a sure fix. There is a chance it won't work. I assure you I will do everything in my power, but I cannot guarantee anything."  
"I do, Meph.. Samael already explained most of what's going on with him." Yukio replied.  
"Yukio, you may continue to call me Mephesto if you wish, using my real name is obviously awkward after calling me Mephesto for all these years. My brothers and father all know I go by that name sometimes, just understand that they'll all call me Samael." Mephesto stated. Yukio nodded in relief. In truth it was awkward, it just didn't seem to roll of his tongue properly.

"Egyn, can you go and find Amaimon and Beelzebub and meet us down there. Looking at his state, I think this is going to take all of us just to have a chance." Satan asked. Egyn complied, gently bowing his head before leaving the room to locate the two youngest demon kings as ordered.  
Meanwhile Mephesto looked shocked. "Father, surely he isn't that bad."  
"Yeah, he seems fine to me." Iblis agreed.  
"No, Rin's heart is already breaking through your seal Samael. That means it's a lot more powerful then it seems to be. If we do manage to pull this off it will take him at least a week to recover fully." Satan informed them.  
"Impossible." Mephesto walked towards Yukio gesturing to Kurikara, upon reaching him Yukio handed it over. As soon as it touched his hand Mephesto's eyes widened. "How can his heart even be that strong?" he breathed.

"You said Yukio was born weak?" Iblis questioned Mephesto.  
Yukio answered for him. "Yes, I was frail when I was born. That was one of the reasons why we thought I didn't inherit the flames."  
"If Yukio was that weak then inheriting that sort of power might have killed him while he was in a vulnerable state like infancy, do you think it would have been possible for Rin to inherit the excess power because he sensed Yukio was too weak for it?" Iblis asked.  
"Yes I believe so. It's the most likely explanation anyway, especially because they are twins." Satan confirmed.  
Yukio was shocked. Even before they were born Rin was protecting him.

Satan then led the others out of the room and down a staircase. Mephesto walked slightly in front of Yukio while Iblis followed closely behind.  
"Will Rin's heart being so strong effect the likely-hood of him not coming out of this alright?" Yukio asked Iblis quietly.  
"No, it'll just be harder, because it will need more power in order to do it." Iblis whispered back.  
They went back to walking, the staircase opening up to a small foyer area and an archway past that led outside. The garden was made of many intricate exotic looking crystal plants. There were even a few growing the fruit Yukio currently had sitting on his desk upstairs. The rows of plants opened up to a circular area of medium sized sapphire crystals. There were eight of them all evenly spaced apart with a crystal table in the middle connected to all of them by lines of it in the ground.

The crystal was being checked over by a man of medium build that looked to be about Iblis's age. He had mid-length wavy pale green hair with light blue roots. His eyes were white-blue with mint and yellow flecks. He had a loosely buttoned white formal shirt on with light blue jeans. A thin silver chain hanging around his neck seemed to catch the dim light incredibly well and glittered with every movement. A pair of white horns protruded from the top of his head. They were backwards facing and streamline apart from a slight flick at the ends. They too had unnaturally glittery chains decorating their length which joined in the middle and hung across his forehead. The man finished his checks and walked over to them while Yukio was directed to set Rin down on the table.  
"It's all ready."  
"Very good Azazel." Satan commended.  
Azazel then walked towards Yukio, he held out a hand. "Azazel, glad I finally get a chance to meet the two youngest of my brothers."  
"Yukio." Yukio stated, not really knowing what else to say as he shook Azazel's hand.

Azazel then went to check something else. The next to show was a younger looking male with short rugged white hair. He had a pair of red tipped rams horns and dark brown eyes that faded to a vibrant crimson ring around his pupils. He wore a red shirt with a unzipped burgundy leather jacket over it and black ripped jeans. His left ear had a silver chain piercing with black accents, while his right just had a single black stud. He first approached Satan. "Nii-sama is almost done."  
"Thank-you Astaroth."  
Then he walked over to Yukio and bowed. "Young prince, pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
Yukio felt out of place with the weird and formal greeting. "Please, that's not necessary. I'm not a prince."  
"Non-sense, you and your brother have father's blood, that makes you heirs of the throne of Gehenna."  
"I'm not so sure about that…" Astaroth wasn't having a bar of it though, thankfully Mephesto noticed Yukio's distress.  
"Astaroth leave our youngest brother alone." Mephesto barked.  
"But Samael…"  
"Astaroth!"  
Astaroth then bowed and retreated, much to Yukio's relief.

Egyn then returned with Amaimon and Beelzebub not long before who Yukio assumed to be Lucifer also walked over to the group. He was Iblis's height and had well-kept short to mid-length straight blond hair. His electric green eyes seemed to compliment the mint green jacket he was wearing which had gold accents. There was a white button up shirt beneath it and a neat blond tail gently swayed behind his black jeans. He nodded to Satan before he also gave Yukio a greeting. " My name is Lucifer. Welcome to the family little brother, don't worry we'll do all we can for Rin, I promise." His tone was well-spoken and formal.  
"Thank-you." Yukio thought it best to bow his head a little in respect after what Mephesto had said earlier. It seemed a good move because Lucifer flashed him a small smile.

"Alright, now that everything is in order it may be best if we start. That way Rin's condition won't deteriorate any further." Satan announced. The demon kings took position behind each of the crystals while Satan stood in the middle at the table Rin was lying on.  
"Yukio I need you over here." Satan told him and Yukio walked the couple of steps to close the gap. Satan held out a hand, which Yukio assumed was for Kurikara, and he handed over the sword. Satan unsheathed it and much to Yukio's surprise Rin's flames didn't ignite. He placed the blade on the table while he removed Rin's shirt, then he laid it down Rin's chest, hilt coming to rest over his ribcage. Then he turned his attention back to Yukio.

"I know this may sound odd but I'm going to need a little of your blood." He stated as he gestured to Yukio's wrist.  
Yukio reluctantly complied and Satan used one of his sharp claw-like fingernails to cut into his wrist just enough for a small stream of blood to appear. He held the wound over a small indentation in the table above Rin's head and waited for the blood to pool before releasing Yukio's hand. Which he then cupped in the other hand and applied pressure so the bleeding would stop. Yukio finally found it in him to ask about the odd request.  
"Why do you need my blood anyway?" He somewhat stuttered out.  
"It's because you're twins, I'll explain more later. Right now I need to concentrate." Came the vague reply and Yukio took his last comment as his cue to shut up.

Satan then preceded to place a finger in the blood. He closed his eyes and in a burst of light the blood turned from a dull crimson to a glowing blue. It almost looked like a liquefied version of Rin's flames. The blood then started to make its way around the table, eventually creating a border around the edge and meeting at Rin's feet. That must have been the signal for the demon kings to enact their side of the ceremony and they all placed their hands on the crystals which started to light up with their respective hues instead of the blue they'd been a couple of minutes earlier. The beautiful colours slowly crept along the streams of crystal in the ground towards Rin's table. The moment they made contact Kurikara started to float above Rin. Satan then took his finger out of the blood and walked around to Rin's side instead of his head. He plunged his hand to what looked like into the sword before pulling it out holding a blinding bright orb of blue light. He moved it down before, in one fluid movement, his hand dove into Rin's chest. Instead of seeing a wound, his hand seemed to phase right through the skin. It slowly came out moments later, null of light, and the demon kings all removed their respective hands causing the colourful hues to disappear.

 

Oo…oO

 

Rin had been in a not so nice dream of Yukio trying to get him to do his homework back at their dorm, when all of a sudden he was in a forest. He glanced around, before recognising the barely familiar surroundings. It was the same forest he'd fought Amaimon. A rumble caught his attention and he looked up. Black clouds slowly encroached on the dark sky. Then realization hit him, he'd had this dream before, at the Vatican, after he defeated Amaimon… and he knew what was coming next. He looked to his right and there was Kurikara planted firmly in the ground. Fortunately he remembered what happened last time, how everything went downhill after he touched the sword. He wasn't falling for that a second time though and he backed away. That is, he tried to back away before he hit something that stopped him. He turned around and was confronted with what appeared to be a blue crystal barrier. He tried banging on it but it wouldn't budge. He turned back around, even if he was stuck here like hell he was going to pick up Kurikara again. However to his dismay, he didn't have to.

The force of the sudden feeling hit him square in the chest. It was warm, too warm, and completely debilitating. He dropped to his knees and was horrified when a glowing blue orb suddenly exploded from Kurikara, leaving the sword to melt into the ground. He would have moved but due to the weight on every muscle in his body and an unshakeable heat, he could hardly even breathe, let alone try to dodge the strange object coming towards him. It floated nearer to his chest and Rin could do little but watch.

As the orb floated into him, a scream of a different tone escaped his lips and horror struck his face and he started to change. He was hit with a familiar feeling at first, but it did the opposite to comfort him. He'd felt this feeling in the last dream he'd had, right when he touched Kurikara. At this point he submitted, hell he'd feel like absolute crap for a few days and the pain would only last about ten seconds until he woke up, so he decided the best thing he could do was focus on getting through it.

His flames exploded all around him and twirled around his limbs like they were in a frenzy. He tried to muffle his scream as it felt like they were devouring his limbs, only to have a fine layer of blue-black fur sprout from where they'd touched. His fingernails experienced the same sort of pain that would come from having them pulled out all at once as they lengthened into claws. He passed out for a moment in relief knowing it was over, but his mind immediately raced back in panic when he didn't wake up. If anything the feeling just continued to get worse.

He wreathed, doubling over to the floor, grabbing at it as if trying to break through in a desperate attempt to bear the pain. Violent cracking could be heard, of muscle, bone, and tendon. Under-toned by organs moving and readjusting. He was still screaming. Wreathing in pain. His tail let out the uniform clacking of bone as each vertebrae moved and enlarged slightly. He grabbed his head hard, another long scream escaped his lips as horns erupted from his skull, not in a gentle matter either, as blood dripped from their bases. His canines enlarged slightly. After that it seemed to stop.

He stopped screaming and panted heavily as he lay on his back. That didn't last long however as pressure shot through his spine. He started screaming again and flipped himself over. He rose to his elbows and knees and arched his back. He kept retracting his back towards the ground only to have it shoot back up again, moving under the excruciating pain. His shoulder blades started to grow, they burst through his shirt with a vengeance. Two black wings covered in his own blood now appeared above Rin. They fell to his sides as he caught his breath and recovered from the pain. He didn't wake up, instead his mind just went black and he was left somewhere deep in his subconscious.

 

Oo…oO

 

Yukio watched in horror at the violent transformation that was befalling his brother. By the end of it he was covered in his own blood, sweating heavily and breathing erratically. He was still lying on the table and had been unmoving the entire time, but Yukio was still worried he'd felt the pain that must have occurred. If he hadn't it would have been by some miracle. His brother now had a layer of the same fine hair that was on his tail. He had large black wings, a much longer and thicker tail, claws, visible fangs, and two black horns that followed the line of his head back and rested slightly above his ears. After deeming it was done Satan gestured to Iblis to come and help Yukio take Rin to his room.  
"I know you seem to trust Iblis even though you haven't known him long. He'll help you get Rin cleaned up and will answer any questions you may have." Satan nudged in what Yukio assumed was the gentlest and softest tone he could muster.

Iblis walked over to Rin and waited for Yukio to nod before he picked up Rin in his arms and led Yukio back into the palace. They eventually reached Rin and Yukio's room and Iblis took Rin over to a door Yukio hadn't noticed before next to Rin's cupboard. It opened to a large bathroom. Iblis gently put Rin down on a bench and got the very large bath running. The tap was producing the same kind of liquid crystal he saw the demon's swimming through at the bridge. He couldn't help himself from touching it. It let off a comforting warmth, almost like it was alive, and the gentle way it let his finger glide through it made it mesmerizing. Iblis went about stripping Rin's tattered clothing off, almost like he was completely unbothered by it, and then waited for the bath to finish.

"Yukio, Rin will need you to take care of him for the next couple of days." Iblis firmly stated, he was going to continue but Yukio cut in.  
"So it worked?"  
"Yes, otherwise he would have woken up right away."  
The relief from that statement hit Yukio in the chest and he did everything he could to hold back tears.  
"But he won't be himself for the next couple of days, it'll take his mind a while to find its way back. Even when he does come back he won't be quite the same. His personality might be slightly different because of the change, but I wouldn't worry too much about it, he'll still be Rin." Iblis's voice was fully supportive, but had a somewhat serious undertone.  
"As long as he's still Rin, everything else will be fine." Yukio decided, he found himself wondering why his usually hidden attitude towards his brother was making an appearance but he figured it was just stress.

"It's over the next couple of days that he won't have his usual personality."  
"Why?"  
"His mind is still buried in his unconscious, and until it surfaces he'll be like a youngling and running almost completely by those instincts. That's why he's in his demon form, because he can't control it yet." Iblis explained as he went over and checked the temperature of the water. Deciding the bath was almost done he sat on the side and waited there.  
"You mean he'll still be able to take on his human appearance?" The question held hope for Yukio, Rin might still be able to go back to his semi-normal life after this is all done.  
"Yes, of course he will. What do you think us demon kings go around like this when we're trying to be threatening. Hell, no one would take us seriously." Iblis laughed.

"I believe you've seen Amaimon's demon form before haven't you?"  
Come to think of it he had, at the Vatican that day. "You mean the lizard looking one?" He worded the question the best he could.  
"Yes, he does look rather like a big lizard doesn't he."  
While Iblis was left on that thought for a moment Yukio's mind was somewhere else.  
"Does it hurt?" He eventually forced out.  
"Does what hurt?"  
"Transforming into you're demon form." He trailed off, a bit embarrassed, but he didn't exactly know why.  
Iblis just gave a soft smile, seeming to get where Yukio got that idea as he glanced at the blood covered Rin.  
"No, not at all. It's nowhere near like what Rin just had to go through…" He thought for a moment. "I could show you if you like?"

Yukio was caught a little off guard by the offer. He was curious, but at the same time something told him not to, not with Rin unconscious in the room. Although Iblis had helped them, and he seemed respectful and kind. Eventually Yukio's curiosity won out and he agreed.  
"Okay, but you don’t have to if it's disrespectful or anything for me to ask."  
"Nonsense, I offered and it would be a honour on my part." He took off his shirt as he stood up and walked back a little, then he cupped his hands together, creating a glowing light, and bowed his head.

As he looked back up his eyes flared, now looking like fire, and his hair grew down his neck and covering his upper back and shoulders. The hair caught fire moments later and it looked like he was wearing a flaming pelt. When he drew his hands apart skin that looked like lava started to cover him. The cuffs on his wrists recessed back into his arms and black patterning spread from them into the lava. His top canine teeth extended and his claws grew to almost twice the size of what they'd been. His tail tip was also on fire and his ears had moved to the top of his head to stick out like cat ears, black through the flaming hair. Yukio couldn't see properly through the jeans but the bottom of his legs also seemed to change and extend. If he had to guess they came to look like the powerful hind muscles of a lion. Iblis now seemed to tower over him, had he not have known how nice natured he was he would have been terrified.

Iblis allowed Yukio to take it in before he turned back and put his shirt back on. Yukio was amazed. That hadn't been at all like the transformation Rin went through. It was violent, but this was… he couldn't find an apt word to describe it. Majestic was the only thing that came close. He didn't really know what to say to Iblis either.  
"Wow."  
Iblis only smiled and walked over to turn off the tap. He picked up Rin, this time not looking in Yukio's direction for approval before doing so and took him to the bath. He dipped him into the water, ensuring to support his weight the entire way down. Then after resting him on the bottom he supported his shoulders to keep his head above water, however he did use his hand to pour water over the part of Rin that wasn't submerged. Yukio stood next to Iblis and watched as the water or crystal, whatever it was, took the dirt and dried blood away from his brother automatically. It moved the dirt to the other end of the bath before it disappeared, and Rin was left entirely clean.

"I was a little surprised that Rin has wings to be entirely honest." Iblis admitted.  
"Why, is he not supposed to?"  
"No… it's not unheard of, but it's rare. All demons can levitate to some extent, however very few actually have wings. Having wings allows for full mobility in the air, but that's only if they're maintained. Otherwise they are effectively useless." Iblis spoke like he knew a lot about the topic, but Yukio hadn't seen wings on him.  
"How do you know so much about this anyway?"  
"My mate had wings, I used to have to help him maintain them." Iblis's expression dropped and Yukio knew his mistake.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Thanks…" His expression forcefully brightened, like he pulled his mind away from whatever place it was in.

"Most demons that have wings don't take care of them, because it's not something they can do themselves and few have someone that they trust enough to touch such a vulnerable place. Wings are just like a demon's tail, they're very sensitive and are hurt easily. Yukio it's going to be up to you to help Rin take care of them. I'll teach you a few things while he's unconscious but that's all I can do." Iblis stated as he pulled Rin from the water, using a towel to dry him off.  
"I think I can handle it. I sometimes help him with his tail too, because he's too lazy to do it. So it shouldn’t be too difficult." Yukio was shocked with himself, what the hell had he just admitted, surely that was weird. Iblis didn't seem at all surprised by his comment however, instead he just smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Iblis finished drying Rin off and then took him out to his bed.  
He grabbed a fine soft brush out of the drawer and placed it on the bed. Then he went back into the bathroom for no reason to leave Yukio and Rin alone for a moment. He walked back in and just as he had suspected Yukio had picked up the brush and was tending to some matting in Rin's fur. He sat down on the bed on the opposite side to Yukio and waited until Yukio finished.

Yukio didn't know what had come over him, it was like his body just went on autopilot and went about tending to his brother. He eventually brought himself to stop, after Rin had wonderfully smoothed down fur, and turned to Iblis who was sitting across from him. Expecting him to be staring wide-eyed at the odd behaviour. Again he was wrong. Iblis just smiled and turned Rin onto his stomach. He moved up the bed a bit before he gingerly took one of Rin's wings onto his lap. Then he gestured for Yukio to do the same. Yukio moved completely onto the bed, so he was in a good position and reached for the elbow-joint in Rin's wing. As he touched it he was amazed. It was about a million times softer than his tail, the wings appeared to be made of something between short ultra-fine hair and feathers, possibly both. He supported the underside of the joint and moved the top part of the wing to his lap. It was fairly weighty compared to what he thought it would be, but also lighter then it looked.

"What now?"  
"Well, his wings are actually in pretty bad shape at the moment due to the violent nature of his transformation, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. It just might take some time. In future it'll be easier though." Yukio gave a nod and Iblis continued. "You have to preen his wings at least every couple of days to keep them in optimal condition. Eventually you'll be able to tell when they need it, or Rin may even take it as personal choice. Whatever the case he won't argue with you, it'll be in his nature to allow you to do it. Also I should mention he won't want anyone else in the room either."  
Yukio got the same weird vibe off the last couple of statements as before, like Iblis knew more than he was telling him, but he let it slide for the time being.  
"What you're aiming to do for starters is to make sure there's no residual dirt caught under the feathers. You can do that by feeling over them for small bumps." Iblis demonstrated by running his hands the entire length of Rin's wing and Yukio copied.

"There won't be any dirt because he's in Gehenna and the water here won't leave any, but in Assiah there will likely be a little that has gotten stuck. It won't be much, maybe a rock or two that gets held in by the feathers, but that's all. If it's left there then there's a small chance for infection."  
Yukio listened carefully, he didn't want to miss anything otherwise it would be Rin that suffered.  
"After that you want to go through and ensure the feathers are all neat and facing the right way. This is a little more tricky, I'll help you today, but you'll get the hang of it eventually." Iblis went at Rin's wing like a pro, you could really tell he'd done this a lot. He immediately located the feathers that were crooked and fixed them. By the time Yukio had done a small patch of Rin's right wing, Iblis already had the left one finished. He lifted it off him and went around to Yukio's side. He finished the bottom of the right wing for Yukio and returned to Rin's left wing.

"The last thing you have to do is oil them."  
Yukio looked around for a bottle next to Iblis but he didn't see one, which made him a little confused.  
Iblis placed his hand on Rin's back, just near the base of his wing. He pressed firmly and moved his hand in a circular pattern. It took a good minute but eventually a slick appeared on Rin's back where Iblis had been rubbing. He took the oil that was on his hand and smoothed out Rin's wing with it. He had to go back two or three times and get more, but when he finished the feathers were beautiful and shiny. Yukio didn't copy this time, he was slightly frozen with shock.  
"Yukio, you still with me?" Iblis waved in his face. He then got up and went around to his side. "It's alright it won't hurt you, or Rin. Rin has oil glands under his skin near his wing bases. They need to be stimulated before they'll produce anything but the oil itself is completely harmless. It just coats and protects his wings from both dirt and water."

Iblis gently grabbed Yukio's hand, deciding he needed a bit of a push to get him started. He pressed Yukio's hand into Rin's back and massaged it around. When the oil appeared he let go and Yukio stared at his oil-slicked hand.  
"See, you and Rin are both still okay."  
Yukio was slightly weirded out by it at first but now he did feel a little more comfortable. The oil felt just like that, oil, and it was completely odourless. He nodded at Iblis and copied what he had done with the other side. After a few minutes he was finished. Sure it wasn't quite as neat and shiny as Iblis's side, but it was pretty damn close.

Even he had to admit, his brothers wings were magnificent now that they were in good condition.  
"Well done Yukio, you were surprisingly good at that for your first time. As I said, you'll have to do it on your own in future but after seeing that, I think you'll be fine."  
Yukio wouldn't even admit to himself that he found the whole process somewhat calming, although by the expression Iblis was entertaining he seemed to already know exactly what Yukio was thinking.

Yukio got off the bed and Iblis turned Rin onto his side before pulling up the sheets and tucking him in. He followed Iblis around to his side of the room and Iblis pulled out the desk chair while Yukio sat at the bottom of his bed. Iblis picked up two of the fruit, still on his table, luckily the fruit of Gehenna didn't seem to spoil, and handed one to Yukio. In time with his hand touching it his stomach growled loudly.  
"I thought you'd be hungry by now, I don't think I've seen you eat anything since you got here."  
"No, I guess I haven't. Are you sure I can eat these?" Yukio asked one last time before digging in.  
"Positive." Iblis smiled.  
Yukio raised the fruit to his mouth and took a large bite. The familiar taste and texture of sashimi graced his lips and he let out a soft moan. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until his favourite food was in his mouth. He scoffed it down as fast as he could without looking rude and Iblis politely handed him a second one. After he'd finished that one too he finally felt satiated food wise, now he was just thirsty.

"Um Iblis, is there anything to drink around here?"  
"Sure, just have another one of these." Iblis handed him another fruit.  
Yukio hesitantly bit into it and had to clamp his lips around it as it turned to mineral water in his mouth. It was a bit weird biting into liquid but hell, he was thirsty. He finished that one as well and went to check on Rin while Iblis finished eating, or drinking, he didn't really know which. Iblis joined him moments later.  
"I've got to tell you a couple more things then I have to go help Egyn."  
"Thanks for all of your help."

"It's fine. If you have any questions about anything feel free to come find me. My bedroom is two doors down from Samael's. It's a black door with Red engraving. Anyway while Rin is in his youngling state over the next few days he'll naturally be drawn to you. He'll be rather timid and will probably look to you for just about everything. You may find him randomly making eye contact, when he does that he's either looking for some sort of permission, questioning something, or is scared. Your best approach in these situations is to give him contact to reassure him then figure out what he wants. In the beginning though it's best if you offer the contact but let him come to you, otherwise there's a chance it will do the opposite. He won't remember anything about anyone while he is in this state, you can educate him if you want to, but he probably forget the next couple of days when his mind wakes up. You think you can handle it? I can't be here when he wakes up or I'll scare him." Iblis explained from the doorway.  
"Yeah, I think so. Thanks again."  
Iblis gave a little nod and a smile before the door shut behind him.

Yukio was left by Rin's bed, wondering what he'd be like in the morning when he woke up. He took a bath before he too climbed into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

 

 

A/N: Thinking of posting a bit more regularly (aka trying to stop my procrastination and actually write more), lets hope I can. Grateful to have so many wonderful readers. Thanks everyone - SamThySoul :)


	9. Demonic Twins

A/N: I gift you all of the cute youngling Rin moments. Hope you enjoy. I couldn't help myself, I just had to post the next chapter. Those comments ensured this fic was the only thing I could think about. Thanks guys :)

Also I'm going to state this now. This fic will not turn into an mpreg fic without warning and if it does I promise I will warn you guys and provide a completely finished story beforehand so those that don't like mpreg have a satisfying way out. So don't worry guys everything will be okay :)

 

 

Yukio woke up the next morning, he had no idea what time it was, but he figured it was around six as that was what his body clock was set for when he didn't have a mission. He open his eyes rather sluggishly and forced his mind into consciousness before he rolled over to check on Rin. Panic gripped him at the sight of drawn back sheets and an empty mattress. He sat up and looked around the room.  
"Rin?" He got to his feet and took a step towards the open part of the room on Rin's side. "Are you still here?" As he took another step he heard the side table on the opposite side of Rin's bed shift a little. He edged around the bed and was met with the sight of Rin backed against the corner between his side table and bed, knees to his chest, arms, wings and tail wrapped around him in what looked like fear.

Yukio decided a more gentle approach was needed. He crouched down by the end of the bed. "It's alright Rin you're safe. No one's going to hurt you." He spoke in a calming voice with as much reassurance in his tone as he could muster. It was progress at least as Rin slowly lifted his head.  
"R..Rin?" He stuttered quietly. _Right Iblis said he wouldn't remember anything._  
"Yes, that's your name. Rin."  
"I'm Rin?" He seemed to be a little more confident this time as it was slightly louder and he cocked his head, but his eyes still read fear.  
Yukio nodded. "I'm Yukio, your twin brother."  
"Yukio? Twin." _God Rin really was like a child, these would be a long couple of days_. However upon hearing that the look of fear he had started to go away and Yukio decided to try and take it a step further.

"Is it okay if I come closer?" Yukio asked and Rin thought for a moment before he gave a small single nod. Yukio stayed in his crouched position but shuffled over so he was only about half a meter from Rin. Rin shied away a little but was still looking at him. _Contact, Iblis said contact would calm him down._  
"It's alright Rin, you're safe." Yukio reassured as he slowly held out a hand. It was close enough to Rin that he didn't have to go far, but still far enough away that it hopefully wouldn't seem threatening. Rin studied the hand before he slowly dropped his wings and cautiously moved out of his scared position. Yukio didn't move and just watched as, ever so slowly, his brother put his knees to the ground and after checking one last time that Yukio hadn't moved he put his head to the hand. It did startle Yukio a bit as it wasn't what he expected Rin to do but he kept up his calm persona.  
"See everything's okay."  
With that statement Rin leaned into the touch and it wasn't long before the demon was clinging to his shirt. Yukio brought his hand down to Rin's shoulder.

Oddly enough, it seemed after that Rin wasn't at all afraid of him anymore. In fact Yukio even stroked over his wings, remembering what Iblis had said, and not so much as a flinch. He eventually pealed Rin off of him enough to stand up. Rin still was stuck to his side, but he could move around now anyway. He walked over to the desk, which still had the large pile of fruit. He picked one up and turned to Rin.  
"Are you hungry?" A nod. "Then you should eat this." He held the fruit out to him.  
Rin took it, inspected it, and finally had a bite. He obviously liked it because he finished it and stared up at Yukio to ask whether he could have another. Yukio handed him a second and after that he seemed content.

The rest of the day Yukio spent showing him around the room, telling him about things. The hell if he wanted his brother to injure himself on something just because he had the mind of a three year old. Rin was starting to get more confident towards the end of the day and actually would venture a couple meters away from Yukio on his own. Eventually Yukio got out one of his books and sat at his desk reading it while Rin explored. He gave Rin another couple of fruit before his bath and then put him to bed.  
"This is your bed Rin, I'll be just there if you need me. Now get some sleep okay." He said as he tucked him in.  
Rin gave him a nod and watched him get into his own bed before Yukio turned out the glowing crystal lights they had. The yellow of the walls still gave off a faint light so they could see around the room, but not bright enough that they couldn't sleep.

Yukio drifted to sleep. At about what he guessed was two am he was woken up by a feeling on his wrist. It startled him and he sat up and looked at it. There was a something thick and covered in fur gripping it tightly. He turned on the light. After which he noticed exactly what it was and where it came from. Rin was sleeping curled up, in a similar position to what Yukio had found him in the previous morning, against his bed. Rin's tail followed the line of the bed up to wrap around his wrist. Yukio shook him awake.  
"Rin. Wake up." Rin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Yukio tiredly. "Why are you sleeping down there?"  
Rin looked down and played with his fingers when he answered. "I was lonely, I like sleeping next to you. It's not scary."  
Yukio sighed at the childish response and quickly gave in. "Alright then, you can't sleep on the floor. Get in."

He hadn't even finished lifting up the covers before Rin was in his bed. Rin stared at him until he flicked off the light and the moment Yukio turned around he was forced to hold up his arms as Rin got into a comfortable position. A position which had Rin lying almost on his front, with his arms and legs curled tightly against Yukio's chest and stomach. Then Rin's top wing forced it's way around them both like it was hugging Yukio. He pulled up the blankets and Yukio brought his arms to rest on Rin's shoulders. Rin shuffled a bit and Yukio felt Rin's tail curl around his waist. After which he sighed again at how ridiculous this was. He tried to relax and fall back to sleep but the silence of the night was soon broken by a small reverberating noise. One that he actually recognised as his brother purring. He rolled his eyes, but was actually surprised that the noise did a lot to relax him. It was like listening to rain on the roof, and he quickly fell asleep without even realizing it.

 

Oo…oO

 

The warmth of his brother's wing leaving brought him back to the realm of consciousness. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his brother staring at him wide-eyed. That was odd, Rin usually sleeps in. Actually when they were little Rin was always the one up first. Yukio let out a small chuckle at remembering that. Rin got a confused pout but didn't ask him about it, instead he stated he was hungry. Yukio gave him the okay and Rin went over and ate half of the remaining fruit. Yukio had his and told Rin it was alright for him to explore the large room again, while Yukio read a book. He seemed to pick everything up and look at it for a while before replacing it and moving onto the next thing. Yukio had almost finished reading when there was a knock at the door. Rin immediately ran over to Yukio and clung to his back. Peeking around his shoulders at the door.

"Come in." Yukio called. The door opened to reveal Iblis, fresh plate of fruit in his hands.  
"Morning Yukio, Rin, good to see you up and about." He walked in and placed the fruit on the table. At being addressed Rin shied further behind Yukio.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, I thought you'd be out by now. How's everything going?" Iblis asked, ensuring not to go too close as to scare Rin further.  
"Good. He's gotten more confident over the last couple of hours." As if on cue Rin poked his head out again to look at Iblis.  
"I'm glad to hear that."

Yukio then turned to Rin, holding him by the shoulders in reassurance and bending down slightly so they were eye-level.  
"Rin this is Iblis. He's our big brother. There's nothing to be afraid of, he won't do anything you don't want him to. You can trust him completely." Yukio gently told him. Rin looked past Yukio to Iblis.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Rin." Iblis bowed his head.  
Rin nodded at Yukio, still seemingly too shy to talk, and Yukio turned back to Iblis. However what Rin did next neither of them expected.

Iblis knew Rin would be timid, and would probably hide behind Yukio the entire time he was there. That's why he was surprised to say the least when Rin started to approach him. Rin didn't say anything as he came closer, he just looked up at him with a slightly bowed head and his tail nervously gripped in his hands at his chest. He walked right over to him and stood there for a moment before he brought one of his wings in front of him and held it out to Iblis. Iblis stared at him in shock and glee for a moment before he took Rin's offer and gently placed his hand in one long stroke up Rin's wing before Rin retracted it. Iblis was overjoyed but also very confused. Usually a demon in Rin's state wouldn't even really look at others let alone let someone touch his wing.

"Rin why did you do that?" Iblis thought to ask, more out of his own curiosity then anything.  
"Yukio said… you were okay… T-trust mate." Rin said quietly as he played with his tail.  
Upon noticing the shocked look on Yukio's face he decided a conversation was in order.  
"Rin do you mind if I talk to your mate for a minute. Can you wait in the bathroom please." Iblis asked. Rin nodded and headed off towards the bathroom. Iblis waited until the door was shut before he turned to Yukio.  
"Why did Rin call me… his m-mate?" Yukio forced out, face slightly paled.  
"It's because you two are twins."  
"What the hell has that got to do with it?" He yelled.  
"Well, twins work differently for demons. Demonic Twins are mates from birth."  
"But we can't be mates, we've never… you know." Yukio awkwardly stated.

"It may surprise you to learn that for demons most mating isn't sexual, it's just for the reassurance of a partner. There are different types of mating seasons. Most mating seasons are just so they can claim a partner. A demon has to be mature to have a sexually active mating season. Even after that age, one only happens every few seasons, it's not an every season thing. A demon can take a mate on any season, sexually active or regular, but they can only reproduce after they've taken a mate and are in a sexually active season. When demons are mated their sexually active seasons synchronise. For twins, the first regular season occurs when still in the womb, so you are mated before birth as true mates. That's why you were the only one who was able to comfort him after the ceremony, and also why it had to be your blood that was used. Something like that will only work if a true mates blood is used. There is also no dominant and submissive between twins and you will find that depending on the situation, Rin may act as either now that he's a full demon. I understand that you probably won't quite feel the same at this stage but at least try to understand his natural instincts."

It was a lot for Yukio to take in, not only was he apparently mated to his brother, they mated in the womb and were true mates. What the hell did that even mean? He had to believe him, Iblis hadn't lied to him once so as hard as it was to take in he had to wrap his head around it.  
"That was also why Rin took on that excess power for you, it was his natural instinct to protect you, even back then." Iblis added.  
"What will that mean for the future. Now that Rin's a full demon?" Yukio found the words to finally ask.  
"Well, for starters, any relationships beyond friends he may have had with others as a half demon will probably cease. In his mind he'll already be content with the company he has. You don't have to worry too much about his mating seasons because he won't have a sexually active one while you're still human. At most he may be a little clingy for anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks every now and then. Other than that he'll be more protective over you, but that's it."

Yukio sighed a relief. If that's all he had to worry about then that's not too bad.  
"Also I should mention that even though you're human, don't be surprised if you find you have certain instincts towards Rin. From what I've seen they're present and they seem to scare you. Just know it's natural and it's nothing to be frightened of." Iblis smiled.  
Yukio did know what he meant. He'd been unusually protective of his brother lately, not to mention the incident with the brush. Yukio nodded, finding it in himself to flash a small smile back, but Iblis's statement didn't really make Yukio feel a whole lot better and he still felt like Iblis knew more than he was letting on.  
"Rin you can come back in now." Iblis called and Rin poked his head out the door before immediately going over to Yukio.  
"Thank-you for being so patient Rin."  
"It's okay." Rin seemed a lot more comfortable around Iblis now then what he had been when he first arrived.

"Will you stay?" Rin suddenly asked, seeing Iblis edge towards the door.  
Iblis went over to Rin and bent down. "Of course, as long as it's alright with Yukio." He stated with a hand on Rin's shoulder.  
Rin looked to Yukio with pleading eyes and Yukio nodded. He went back to reading his book while Iblis played with Rin most of the afternoon. They stopped for food, but other than that Rin was occupying all of Iblis's time. He seemed to be great with him though. Yukio figured it was from taking care of all their other brothers.

It was late afternoon and Iblis had already made Rin take a bath when Rin finally turned his attention off of him and back to Yukio who was sitting on his bed at that stage. Rin stopped what he was doing and came over. He went about lying on the bed next to Yukio and placing his wings in his lap. Yukio looked to Iblis to see if Rin was doing what he'd said the other day. Iblis nodded at him and Yukio could tell he was slightly sad. He'd seemed to really enjoy himself last time when he was showing Yukio what to do. It probably reminded him of his mate.

"Rin, you don't mind if Iblis is here?" Yukio asked, slightly confused. Yukio looked over to Iblis who was coming closer and a small smile graced Iblis's lips when Rin shook his head. "I thought you said he wouldn't want anyone else in the room."  
Iblis sat down next to Rin and Rin looked up at him.  
"Rin, you have a really strong bond with Yukio and trust him a lot don't you?" Iblis asked gently. Rin nodded.  
"Is the real reason you trust me so much is because you can't sense any negative feelings towards me coming from Yukio?" Yukio was taken back by the question Iblis had asked Rin, what did he even mean by that.

Iblis was surprised yet again when Rin nodded. He had to test this further. "Yukio I want you to think of my father."  
Yukio hadn't even fully registered the thought himself before Rin backed up against him, shivering slightly. Yukio immediately pulled his mind off Satan and put it back on Rin… who calmed down instantly. Meanwhile Iblis was wide-eyed.  
"Amazing."  
"What? What is?"  
"That's even rare among twins, I'd only heard of it… It seems you and Rin have an empathic link."  
"So you're saying he can sense my emotions, and that's why when I thought of Satan he got frightened." As if to prove the theory Rin flinched over the word.  
"Yes. I'm sorry but I don't know much about them, as I said they're very rare. I've heard rumours that they can be developed but I don't know to what extent."

Rin was looking up at Yukio like he was unsure what the big deal was but was also curious as to why it seemed so interesting. Yukio put a hand on Rin's head and turned his attention back to the wings on his lap. Rin put his head back onto the bed and waited rather impatiently. Yukio started on the left wing and Rin finally stopped his fidgeting. Yukio couldn't help but take notice of Iblis's face as he watched. Yukio paused.  
"Rin, do you mind if Iblis helps. He's done this before, his mate used to have wings. You can say no if you don't want him to, but I think it would make him happy." Just with the question Iblis seemed to get teary eyed, but he smiled at Yukio. His eyes wore doubt that Rin would allow it, even with an empathic link that would be pushing things. Rin looked at Iblis for a second before he put his other wing in his lap and Iblis's face lit up.

He waited for a moment for it to sink in. "Thank-you Rin. You don't know how much this means to me." He choked out when he could. He gave Yukio a look that he hoped conveyed just how grateful he was. They took their time today. Iblis knew Yukio was going slower on his account. About half way through Rin started a shallow purr. It wasn't as loud as the one he'd produced last night, but it seemed to be enough. Iblis's mate had passed years ago, but doing something like this still had a way of making him feel close to him again, and it was all thanks to Rin that he got the opportunity.

When they finally finished Iblis stood up and brought back the plate of fruit. He gave one to Rin first who was reaching out his hand. Then he passed one to Yukio. After they ate Rin quickly fell asleep on Yukio's bed and Yukio walked Iblis to the door.  
"Thank-you for being so good with him today."  
"It was an honour. Tomorrow should be his last day in this state, then he should be back to normal."  
"That's a relief. How long do you think it'll take him to get a handle on things enough to go back to Assiah?"  
"Maybe a day or two, he just has to learn how to use his wings and change back into his human form. If he can do those things then his heart will be stable enough to tolerate Assiah."  
Yukio nodded. "Goodnight."  
"Night." Yukio closed the door and got ready for bed. Then he climbed in, leaving Rin where he was. It was about ten minutes later and he was almost asleep when he felt movement from the bottom of the bed. Rin climbed up and got himself in the same position as last night, straight away starting to purr. Yukio wouldn't admit it but he too actually felt really comfortable in this position.

 

Oo…oO

 

The next day Rin and Yukio had spent the morning in their room yet again, with one difference. Rin had started to pester him about seeing Iblis. After lunch he finally gave in.  
"Alright, but you do realize that's going to involve going outside. Are you sure you can handle that?"  
Rin put on his most confident face and gave a nod.  
"Okay then, come on." Yukio sighed as he got up from his chair and went over to the door. As he opened it Rin was in what Yukio had come to know as his scared position. He had his wings dipped, hands and tail around Yukio's wrist and was staying close to him.  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"As long as you're with me and I want to see big brother." Rin quietly stated.  
Yukio led Rin out of the room and down the hall towards Iblis's door. Upon reaching it he knocked and waited for an answer. None came. He knocked again.  
"Iblis are you in there? It's Yukio and Rin." Still no answer. "Rin It seems he's not in his room, we can go looking for him if you want?" Rin nodded.

Yukio didn't know his way around the palace very well but he could at least get to the garden and Satan's office. The latter of which he'd avoid, but the garden he didn't mind checking since he hadn't been outside for at least a couple days. He was starting to get claustrophobic as their room didn't have any windows, nor did anywhere else in the palace. He navigated the hallways and eventually came to a familiar staircase. He led Rin down it and out into the beautiful open space. Rin seemed awed. He stared at everything with the biggest and most curious eyes Yukio had ever seen on him. Then a voice from his left caught their attention.  
"Rin, Yukio. Fancy seeing you both down here." It was Iblis and Rin immediately ran over to him and caught him in a hug. It really seemed he'd become quite attached to him, a fact which Yukio didn't mind as he rather liked him too. Iblis always had that kind older brother vibe, Yukio thought it was similar to Rin when he was in his normal state. The difference was where Rin was a bit of an idiot, Iblis had this maturity about him.

Yukio had closed the gap by now and Rin stood between them.  
"Sorry to bother you but Rin wouldn't shut up about coming to see you." Yukio sighed.  
"Really now, I'm glad." Iblis replied as he ruffled Rin's hair and gave him a smile.  
"Iblis, what's taking you so long, I finished up an… Oh now I see." Egyn stated as he walked out from behind one of the hedge looking things. Upon seeing him Rin retreated behind them but kept mostly calm.  
"This is Egyn, he's one of our other brothers. He can be a little up tight sometimes but he's harmless." Iblis teased, prompting a stern look from Egyn. Meanwhile Rin looked at Yukio and after a Yukio nodded Rin moved to their side again. Egyn was at the group now.  
"Nice to meet you Rin." He did a little bow and Rin relaxed.  
"Nice to meet you too." Rin replied.

"Sorry, I was just helping Egyn with the garden. We won't be much longer if you want to spend some time outside." Iblis told them.  
Rin seemed to like that idea and Yukio nodded and took him over to a bench he'd seen the other day. He just sat down and relaxed while Rin explored the area. It wasn't long before Iblis and Egyn finished and the four walked back towards the rooms. Egyn broke off from the group because he had to go up to Satan's office, while Yukio, Rin and Iblis all went back to the twins room. A similar situation to the day before took place, Rin eventually let Iblis leave at a late hour again and him and Yukio went to sleep.

Yukio couldn't help but worry about what Rin would be like tomorrow. Although it wasn't the possible slight differences in his personality that worried him, it was the thought of him relapsing. It actually made Yukio glad that Rin had a strong bond with him now. It might be the only way Yukio could truly reassure him.

 

 

A/N: As always I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to read, kudos, bookmark, subscribe, and/or comment on my work. It really means a lot to me. - SamThySoul :)


	10. Where No One Goes

**A/N** : Sorry this chapter took a while, assignments. Anyway finally started writing the **backstory fic** , you guys can find it as the second part of this series. I named it Past Demons, enjoy. :)

 

 

When Rin finally woke up he felt ridiculously groggy. It was the kind of feeling you get when you've been sick for days and get too much sleep because of it. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet, at the moment he just focused on waking his body up. Everything felt oddly numb, when he started to get feeling back a strange warmth hit him along with a tingly feeling, not like pins and needles, more like just too much sensation on his skin. He shuffled on the bed a little and almost freaked out when something moved on top of him. He calmed down and focused on opening his eyes. It was harder then he thought, like his muscles wouldn't listen to him properly. Eventually he got them open and the first thing he saw was his bother looking at him.

"Rin? Is that you?" Yukio asked.  
Rin groaned. "Why wouldn't it be four-eyes." He answered quietly in a disjointed tone. He seemed to have the same problem with his voice as he did his eyes.  
"Take it easy, you've been through a lot." Yukio told him as he put a hand on his shoulder, his skin still felt weird. He was feeling seriously weak so he thought asking for help couldn't hurt.  
"Can you help me sit up, I don't feel so good."  
Yukio complied and Rin closed his eyes and focused on moving into a sitting position. It wasn't as comfortable as he remembered as he felt a pressure on his back. He just put it down to sore muscles or some kind of bruising.

Rin opened his eyes now that he was in a more upright position and looked back at Yukio.  
"What happened. I feel like I've got a hangover, a fever, and headache at the same time."  
"You almost died Rin."  
"What!" Rin got as wide eyed as he could in his state.  
"I'm sorry, the only way to save you was to go to Gehenna and go through a ceremony to turn you into a full demon. Your demon side was destroying your human side and you would have died or been like a rabid animal if you were left like that. I had no choice." Yukio had tears in his eyes. As much as Rin wanted to freak out right now he wanted to comfort Yukio first.  
"Hey, it's okay, you saved my life. You don't need to be sorry… Are you okay?" Yukio calmed down.  
"Yeah I'm fine, Gehenna hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, most of our brothers are actually really nice. Iblis has been especially helpful."

"That's good at least. God, I'm uncomfortable right now." Rin shuffled on his back. Trying to take off the pressure from his wings without even realizing it. Yukio thought it be best if he told Rin straight off that he wasn't stuck like this before he actually took notice of the physical changes he was sporting.  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to go back to normal. You just have to learn to control it."  
"Control what?" Rin asked, then he caught sight of his hand and started to royally freak out. He stared at his hands first, then he followed the fur and ripped off the blanket. He put a hand to his head in shock and contacted one of his horns. He brought his other hand up and tugged at them to confirm they were attached to his skull, an action that triggered a small yelp. He seemed to notice how much larger his tail was as he sat up off the side of the bed and stared at it. But Yukio knew the real freak out would happen the moment Rin looked behind him.

"Rin it's okay. As I said, you can change back. It's only because you can't control it yet." Rin shook his head violently. So hard that it moved his shoulders and made one of his wings tap him on the side. Rin jumped, and turned his head. He could see them a bit but obviously not enough as he sprang off the bed and started to desperately try to look over his shoulders.  
"Rin calm down! It's okay." Yukio tried to comfort, but it honestly seemed like his brother couldn't hear him. Yukio decided he had to try something and he hoped at this point he could get the empathic link to work in his favour. He focused on every ounce of reassurance he had and tried to direct it at Rin. "Rin I said it's okay. Now calm down!" He ordered firmly. That seemed to work as Rin took a couple of breaths. It also seemed to make everything fully sink in as Rin started to get tears in his eyes.

Yukio stood up and took his sobbing brother in a hug. "Oh Rin." He breathed as he patted Rin's back.  
"Yukio, I'm sorry I just." Rin forced out between sobs.  
"I know, you had just gotten used to everything then this happened. You don't have to be worried though. The others have already accepted you, I'm sure this won't change their mind, and I have good news. The Vatican fully cleared you. You're no longer under threat of execution. They said as long as you continue to fight for them you're free to live your life as you please." Rin cheered up a bit at that.  
"Really?"  
"Yes nii-san… really."  
"How can I be an exorcist when I'm a demon though?"  
"Mephesto's an exorcist and he's a demon." Rin seemed to take that as at least some comfort.

 

Oo…oO

 

Yukio made Rin face all the changes to his body early as he didn't want a repeat of last time. It took about an hour to get Rin to feel anywhere near comfortable but it was much faster progress then last time at least. Then he went about explaining what happened, where they were, and even about the whole mates thing, which Rin seemed to accept right away. Instinct probably. Then there was a knock at the door and without even waiting for an answer a tall purple figure strolled in followed by a certain green haired one that always seemed to be at his hip.  
"How are our youngest brothers today?" Mephesto asked.  
"What the hell are you doing here clown, and what do you mean brothers?" Rin snapped. Yukio slapped him on the shoulder for the rude comment and Rin shot back a look before Yukio softened.  
"Oh yeah, I should mention that Mephesto is actually Samael the demon king of time."

"What?"  
"It's true. That is a fact of which I can't deny. Is it really that bad to find out I'm one of your older brothers?" He looked a little hurt, but Rin sighed and that made him smile.  
"What do you want anyway?"  
"We were just concerned." Mephesto stated.  
"How are you feeling little brother?" Amaimon asked in the same monotonal voice he always has.  
"Not too bad, thanks I guess."  
"You're very welcome, anyway we must be off. Also I wanted to let you know you have a training session with Iblis this afternoon. Meet him in the garden, I'm sure Yukio can show you the way." Mephesto turned back towards the door after Yukio nodded. "Amaimon." He beckoned and they both left, curtesy call clearly over.

 

Oo…oO

 

It actually didn't take that long for Rin to get adjusted this time. Somehow the promise of his life not being torn apart at the seams the second time round made him feel infinitely more comfortable with everything that was going on. That and the fact that Yukio was there for constant reassurance. It was still weird being covered in fur, he'd have to get used of the constant additional sensory stimulation against his clothes. His horns were a bit annoying at times too, like when they caught on his shirt as he put it on or when he couldn't lay down properly from the way they propped up his head. The hardest thing to get used to was the wings. They were rather like his tail in that regard when he first got that. Getting used to extra limbs was a pain in the ass. He couldn't sit back against chairs because it contacted them awkwardly and the pressure hurt. Lying on his back was out of the question and he had to wear altered shirts so that they could fit around his wing bases.

One thing he was glad of though was that he could actually move them without thinking too much about it. His tail to start with had been impossible to control, but his wings actually obeyed him. It felt really good to stretch them out to full length and the most comfortable position to keep them in was tucked against his back. That in itself tended to keep his back warm in a way that made him feel secure. It was like he was always getting a hug. They had a very large span of movement and he could almost move each one anywhere in the hemisphere that divided his body in half. They were still a little cramped and slightly sore on a whole, although he figured that it was from the fact that they literally just grew a couple of days ago. It really helped when he first stretched them over his head and then rolled the stretch behind his back. It left them feeling content like when you stretched your legs before bed.

 

Oo…oO

 

It quickly became time for his training session with Iblis and Yukio led him out to the garden. He honestly thought Gehenna was rather interesting, nothing like he imagined. The feeling bothered him but something about the place really made him feel at ease and full of energy. As much as he kind of still resented his latest changes the thought of being able to fly really appealed to him, and he was rather excited.  
"Rin, good to see you, we can do introductions again if you want now that your mind is back, or we can get straight into it." Iblis smiled as they approached.  
"Nah it's cool, from what Yukio's told me I feel like I already know you." Rin smiled back.  
"Really now… Well then there's no point delaying. The sooner you learn the sooner you can go home. If I progress too fast for you or you want a break just let me know, the most important thing is that you're comfortable."

Rin nodded. "I should be okay, I'm getting used to all the different kinds of training by now."  
"Glad to hear, first things first, has Yukio told you about taking care of your wings?" Iblis's tone was serious, you could tell he was really passionate about this sort of thing.  
"Yep, he said he told me everything you told him."  
"Great, even though I don't have wings I'm the most qualified to teach you out of the people who are available, because out of the couple of demons in Gehenna who have wings none of them have taught anyone before."  
"You've been a teacher?" Yukio seemed surprised.  
"Yep, I actually used to be an exorcist teacher once upon a time believe it or not." Iblis focused back on Rin.

"Okay then, let's start with range of movement."  
Rin flexed his wings their full length and moved them in the hemispheres they were able to reach.  
"Perfect, that's completely normal. I was worried you'd need some physiotherapy but it seems that's completely unnecessary. You will however have to do some strengthening exercises."  
"Aww." Rin whined. "Can't I just get to the flying already." Iblis chuckled slightly.  
"I'm sorry Rin but no, even if you wanted to you don't have the fine control needed for it at the moment."  
Rin sighed.  
"I know it sounds cliché but give them a flap." Rin started flapping hard. "Woah, settle down, control, not power. While you'll still have to flap them the flight aspect comes from the demonic energy running through them and not the physical power." Rin adjusted trying to focus on control, as difficult as it was.  
"That's better. Now keep that up for a while, once you get used to that we can move on."

Rin continued that exercise for about ten minutes before Iblis stopped him.  
"Okay, that's enough. That's looking good. Now we need to focus on accessing power in them." Iblis moved around to the back of Rin.  
"Do you mind?" he asked, his hand gesturing like he wanted to touch Rin's wings.  
"No, go ahead." Rin answered and Iblis placed his hand near the base.  
"How well can you locate the feeling of my hand?"  
"Pretty well I guess, I haven't really gotten used to them on that side of things yet."  
"I thought so, well for reference that's at the base. Can you stretch them out to the side of you." Rin did so and Iblis slid his hand up the wing to the elbow joint. "See where my hand is now?"  
Rin nodded.  
"Can you still feel it okay?"  
"Yeah, but it's not as sensitive as the base."

"That's normal." Iblis then moved to the wing tip. "This should feel similar to someone touching your toes."  
Rin gave a nod.  
"Good. Alright, do you think you can channel you're flames through them. They'll feel tingly but they're supposed to."  
Rin concentrated and the tingly feeling spread from his back and up his wings, setting them alight.  
"Very good, but something like that wastes a lot of power. You need to try that again, only this time try to keep it inside your wings instead of coming out of them. Containing your power may be difficult, but you'll get used to it."  
Rin tried again and actually managed it first try, all that candle training with Shura actually paid off.  
"I did it." He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Wow, you've got impressive control for being so young." Iblis marvelled.  
"Thanks." Rin exclaimed in glee, clearly lapping up the praise.  
"Now you've just got to combine the two."  
Rin didn't waste any time and got right to it. It worked and he got about a foot of the ground before he stopped suddenly. Iblis seemed to pick up on what was wrong straight away.  
"Don't worry about the height. I know it will feel a bit weird, but they're a lot stronger then you think they are, just trust them."  
Rin nodded and tried again. This time getting about ten meters up.  
"That's it you're doing great. From here your body should know what to do, just relax and go with it."

Rin did just that. Iblis was right, his body did know what to do and it wasn't long before he was flying around the area like a seasoned pro. It was exhilarating and the air provided a sort of solace. It was then he was actually glad he had fur as it felt really nice when the wind flowed through it. Eventually he thought he better come down and landed in front of Yukio and Iblis who seemed to be watching him the entire time.  
"That was amazing Rin." Yukio breathed.  
"I thought you'd think so. That's why I had this made." He held up a backpack harness looking thing. "Rin you're wings are easily strong enough to carry just as much as when you're on the ground. If you both want to try it you can take Yukio up."

Rin looked at Yukio like it was alright with him if Yukio wanted to. Yukio nodded and Iblis helped Rin put the harness on. It clipped around the bases of his wings and across his chest and allowed somewhere for Yukio to be supported during flight. Rin crouched down and Yukio got on in almost a piggy back position, except with his hands gripping the handles in the harness on Rin's shoulders and his legs resting on what looked like modified stirrups at Rin's waist.  
"Rin it's completely normal to want to wrap your tail around Yukio's waist for support."  
Rin did so because he knew Yukio wouldn't mind and it felt rather comfortable.  
"The harness should keep your centre of gravity completely normal and allow for Yukio to be in a position that won't impact your wing bases. I think your all set, but I'd start slow for now."

Yukio made sure to keep his chest far enough from Rin's back that his wings missed him on the flaps. He could feel the powerful gusts of air that were coming off them and it wasn't long before they were in flight. It really was as amazing as it seemed, and Gehenna was surprisingly beautiful from this angle. Everything seemed to sparkle all the more. The only thing that bothered him was the cold wind. Rin's fur protected him but Yukio only had the shirt he was wearing. That was why he eventually asked Rin for the flight to be cut short. They landed safely on the ground and Yukio got off, unclipping the harness as he went.  
"Thank-you nii-san."  
"Anytime." Rin beamed.  
"You can keep that so you can use it in the future." Iblis informed them.  
"Wow, thanks big bro." Rin was clearly really loving Iblis at this point and Iblis ruffled his hair in reply.

"Now, let's move on. Your wings are separate from your form, kind of like your flames, so no matter what form you're in you'll still be able to access them. Therefore you'll have to conceal them separately. While a form change effects your body, concealing your wings only magically hides them, so that even to people with temptaints and other demons they go completely undetectable, you'll still be able to feel them but in all cases it will be like they're not even there. It may feel uncomfortable and it's actually best to keep them out but I know that won't be convenient at times. Now can you to take off your shirt."  
Rin did so, opening where it joined under his wings first so he could pull it up over his head.  
"It won't be a painful or pleasant feeling, but I want you to try and draw them against your back more, as far as you can go."

Rin drew in his wings, they were tight against his back, damn it felt similar to crushing a limb by lying on it. "I think that's as far as I can go."  
"No just push through it, it'll feel better soon."  
Rin didn't want to but he did it. It wasn't long before they felt better, not by any means comfortable though, kind of like when he had to tuck his tail into his pants sometimes because he needed to change shirts in a public place, all cramped and stuffy.  
"Well done Rin, you did it. As I said it's not the best for them, but it won't hurt them. You'll just need to get Yukio to preen them tonight. How does it feel?"  
"Horrible. They're all cramped and uncomfortable." Rin whined. "I can deal with it though, I got used to the feeling because of hiding my tail."

"We have to work on your demon form first but then you can let them back out. This is easier to do when they're concealed." Iblis gave a soft smile.  
"Okay, thanks."  
"I believe you've worked on form changes with Samael?" Rin nodded. "Then it's the same principle, just with the exact opposite trigger. Also focus more on your body changing physically, by drawing in your heart. If you access your powers too much it won't work. With a bit of luck it should come naturally. You ready to give it a try?"  
"Yep." Rin exclaimed purposefully.

Rin concentrated and did what Iblis had said. He soon felt a tingling on his skin and the fur started to disappear the exact opposite way it had grown, only this time there was no pain. He felt his horns recede, tail shrink and claws retract. It wasn't long before he was standing there back in his human form, like the last couple of days had never happened.  
"I can't believe you got the hang of everything so quickly." Iblis praised.  
"Well I guess it's all the training I've been doing lately, I'm starting to get a feel for it. That and I had a great teacher." Rin smiled.  
"People without temptaints will now only be able to see you when you're not in your demon form, as a majority of your heart is sealed and you still have human blood that links you to Assiah. Speaking of which you can go back tomorrow if you want, I'll arrange it with father."  
"Thanks, that sounds great." Both Yukio and Rin replied.  
"It's settled then…"

 

Oo…oO

 

Rin let his wings back out, mostly annoyed at them. Then they all walked back up to the bedrooms and before Iblis broke off from them to go into his he caught Rin by the shoulder.  
"Rin this may seem unexpected but I know you don't want to change back into your demon form because your scared." Iblis stated in a comforting, supportive tone. "The look you gave me earlier, it read fear. I know you felt your original transformation in the ceremony somehow, just know that it won't be like that again. It will be painless, so there's no reason to be scared. You don't have to change into that form anytime soon but if you are in trouble and need to rely on it I don’t want you dying over something like that okay."

Rin was in shock at how much Iblis had seemed to figure out in such a short amount of time. He was right in his reasoning though. Rin gave him a soft smile, even though there were tears in his eyes.  
'Okay."  
Iblis returned the smile, said goodnight to them and Yukio took Rin into their room.

 

Oo…oO

 

Upon realizing Rin was distraught Yukio took action. He approached Rin, who was sitting on his bed, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay Nii-san? Is it about what Iblis said. It looked painful, I guess I just hoped you were out of it when it happened."  
"No, I felt all of it. I was dreaming but I felt it. I've had a similar dream before, remember when Kurikara broke that time." Yukio nodded and Rin continued. "Well that time it stopped before the pain really started, but this time it kept going. I'd hoped it was just a dream and when I woke up everything would be fine, but when I realized it wasn't just a dream I got scared and…" Sobs cut him off.  
"It's alright Rin, you're okay now." Yukio soothed with a hug accompanying his statement.  
"I know, thanks Yukio."  
"Now how about you have a bath and then I'll take care of your wings." Rin nodded a reply and Yukio walked him to the bathroom.

 

Oo…oO

 

When Rin got into bed that night he just couldn't get comfortable. It was after all his first night sleep he'd had after becoming a full demon. The fact that he couldn't lie on his back was the most annoying thing ever. He always used to sleep on his back and sleeping on his side just seemed to pull on his wing bases. He rolled over onto his front. This was more comfortable, but there was still no way he could sleep. He sighed. It was about midnight by this stage, and god he was tired, but would his body let him sleep? No…

"Nii-san are you okay?" Came a sleepy question from the other bed. He must have woken Yukio up from all the shuffling.  
"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable. I've tried every position I can think of. Something just doesn't feel right."  
Actually Yukio was up the entire time, he hadn't felt able to sleep either for some reason. "If you want you can try the position you slept in over the last couple of days."  
"What was that?"  
"On your front with your limbs almost under you, kind of like in your cat form."  
"I've already tried that." Rin whined.  
"Um Nii-san… c-come over here."  
"Why?"  
"Just trust me."  
"Okay…" Rin got off his bed and sat on Yukio's.

Yukio lifted up his covers. "Get in."  
"Um..?" Rin questioned but did it anyway. Yukio adjusted to make room for him.  
"Get in the position I told you about." Yukio then moved so that they were lying like they had been the last couple of nights. He lifted Rin's tail and wing over him before pulling up the blankets. Rin was surprised but he settled down, feeling infinitely better.  
"Comfortable?"  
"Yeah, actually." Rin was still a little unsure, and truth be told so was Yukio. It was a lot less awkward when Rin was essentially a child, but now it was two males sharing a bed because it was the only way either would be able get any decent sleep.  
"Me too." Yukio admitted, and they both relaxed. It wasn't long before sleep gripped them, the exhausted Rin first, judging by the soft purr and then Yukio close behind.

 

 

A/N: Until next time... Take care you guys. - SamThySoul :)


	11. Return

A/N: Sorry it's been a while I've been super busy. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

 

 

The next morning, although Yukio had eventually had a good sleep, he was in a bit of a bind. He woke up early as per usual, but Rin, due to him being back to normal, was still asleep. That usually wasn't a problem. However their new sleeping position changed that. Yukio was trapped. Rin's wing and tail were still tightly wrapped around him and moving wasn't really an option. He sighed, shuffling slightly trying to free himself without waking up his brother. No good, he was being held firmly. The only way he would be getting up is if he could make Rin's wing relax. _Hang on, it was of similar sensitivity to his tail right? Maybe…_ Yukio took his free arm and moved it to Rin's wing base. He scratched softly under the feathers before stroking his hand up the wing, and with much success he was free. He folded the wing and did the same with Rin's tail before he crept off the bed.

He started packing for the both of them and was almost done when he heard movement from the bed.  
"Come on, you have to get up and get ready. Iblis stopped by about an hour ago, he said we'd have to meet him, Mephesto, and Amaimon, at lunch time near the front gate."  
"What time is it?" Rin groaned.  
"Just past eleven, I let you get sleep while you could. You'll be going back to class as soon as we get back." Yukio stated firmly, knowing how much Rin hated class.  
Rin let out a forceful sigh before crawled into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes awake.

"You packed for me?" Rin was almost shocked, Yukio usually took every chance to make him work.  
"Yes, as I said. I wanted to let you sleep. You're still recovering Rin, even if you feel better. Sleep will help." Yukio's tone wore a kindness he usually kept hidden.  
"Thanks, I guess I have been a bit tired and sore." Rin went over and took the clothes Yukio had put on his desk for him.  
"Don't worry Iblis said that you should be fine after a week back in Assiah. It would be faster here, but I don’t want to deal with a certain someone, we've been lucky to mostly avoid him so far."  
"Yeah. You have a point. I feel like it's only a matter of time if we stay here longer before something bad happens." Rin replied as he changed out of his pyjamas from the bathroom.

Rin packed them and looked to the fruit on the desk. "Hey, do you think we could take some of these with us." he asked as he picked one up. "It'd be nice to have a constant supply of sukiyaki and icy pops."  
"Sorry we can't. Iblis said they couldn't come out of Gehenna," Rin pouted at the fruit. "but I don't see why we can't take them to eat on the ride to the gate."  
Rin brightened. "Sounds good." He picked up the fruit and followed Yukio to the door. Rin stopped momentarily at the doorway and patted his shoulder. Then he looked back in the room and stopped himself, moving to follow Yukio once again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just thought I forgot Kurikara, but then I realized I don't have it anymore." Rin admitted, his tone broken.  
"Sorry, it got destroyed during the ceremony."  
"It's not your fault why are you apologising?"  
"I'm not really sure." Yukio just felt a bit sad that Rin had lost the last thing Shiro had given him.

 

Oo…oO

 

They walked down to the front gates. Just as they got to the foyer area a figure appeared from the left.  
"My young princes, it's been a pleasure having you here. Remember you'll be welcome back anytime." Astaroth spoke as Rin forced Yukio behind him and without even realizing it had started to growl.  
"Yukio get back, this guy is bad news." He warned.  
"Rin stop being so rude. Astaroth hasn't been that bad, besides he was being polite." Yukio tried to reason, but Rin wasn't having an ear of it. The growl was getting louder and as soon as Astaroth moved that was it. Rin launched himself at Astaroth, making contact in the form of a right hook, sending Astaroth flying back into the wall, which shattered behind him. Astaroth then landed flat on the ground, blood coming from his nose and mouth.

Before Yukio could even process Rin was in Iblis's grip and Egyn was helping Astaroth up.  
"What's going on here?" Egyn boomed.  
"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I've got history with Rin. I shouldn't have approached him around Yukio." Astaroth exclaimed as Egyn took him over to a bench to sit down.  
"Yukio, come with me now." Iblis ordered as he dragged Rin outside. Yukio was still processing what happened but he followed Iblis outside. When they were out of sight of Astaroth Rin calmed down.

"Rin what the hell were you thinking?" Yukio exclaimed, trying to comprehend that Rin had just seemingly effortlessly punched someone through a stone wall. Yukio knew he'd be stronger as a full demon but… anyway that wasn't the issue. "That was out of line even for you."  
"I just, I don't know. He attacked me last time and he was coming closer to you."  
"Rin, this isn't your fault. You felt threatened because you believed that Astaroth would hurt your mate. You just haven't learnt to control your instincts yet and they took over. It's nothing to be ashamed of, if anything it means you're a good mate. Yukio you mustn't hold this against him. It won't happen again unless you encounter any demons matching Astaroth's power in Assiah. All other times you should be able to control yourself Rin." Iblis tried to comfort them, easing the situation.

Rin obviously regretted the unprovoked attack slightly, now he'd snapped out of it. "Will he be okay?"  
"Yeah he'll be fine. Now let's get going."  
In front of the carriage was all the rest of their brothers. Thank god Satan was absent.  
"Father didn't come down for the reason of an assured situation to just now happening, but he wanted me to tell you he said goodbye and that he would appreciate if you visited sometime." Iblis stated as they walked over.  
They got up and sat in the carriage to join Mephesto and Amaimon.

Iblis followed them up. "Do you mind if I accompany you for a while, at least until Rin gets all his strength back."  
"Seriously?" Rin's eyes lit up and he immediately moved over.  
"Yeah, Samael said he could either organise me other accommodation or I could stay at the old dorm with you two, only if you don't mind." Mephesto looked up at his name, but realised what they were talking about and ignored the conversation.  
"We'd love to have you stay for a while." Yukio added. "Especially if you can manage to get Rin to do his homework."  
"Yukio." Rin whined.  
"I'll see what I can do." Iblis laughed as he sat down.  
"Hey… You two can't gang up, that's not fair."  
"Too bad nii-san."

"Well we should be going." Mephesto stated to everyone. Egyn walked over.  
"Is Astaroth alright?" Yukio asked.  
"He's fine. Anyway, he asked me to say goodbye properly for him." Egyn answered.  
"Sure, can pass ours on too?" Yukio politely asked.  
Egyn nodded. "Take care won't you?"  
"You too." Rin smiled.  
"Come and visit sometime little brothers, we'd all love to see you again." Azazel waved as the carriage was set in motion by Mephesto.  
"Iblis be sure to take care of them." Lucifer kept his formal tone, but it was also soft and hinted that the only reason he asked Iblis is because he thought Mephesto wasn't fit for the job.  
"Don't worry I will." Iblis responded.  
"Come back soon, bye." Beelzebub yelled, although it was unclear if he was yelling to the twins or Amaimon.  
"Bye." Rin called back to the group whilst waving. Yukio and Iblis also waved. Amaimon gave Beelzebub one last look before turning around and Beelzebub winked at him in what seemed like reassurance, although no one but those two knew what it was about.  
They got through the gate and said goodbye to Cerberus and his brothers before they relaxed in their seats.

 

Oo…oO

 

It was a long ride again and the group finished up all the fruit Yukio and Rin had brought, although Amaimon had just taken one and proceeded to suck on it the whole trip.  
"How come you don't just eat them all the time. I've seen you eating candy since we've been here?" Rin asked.  
"Because then I wouldn't discover anything knew." Amaimon replied like it was obvious. It was a very reasonable answer to come out of the earth kings mouth. Once they got to know him there was a slightly different side to Amaimon that wasn’t seen when they first met him.  
"What the hell do these things taste like if you haven't had food from Assiah anyway?"  
"They're flavourless. Why do you think so many demons go to Assiah. Overall it's boring here, Assiah is much more exciting, so for most it's worth the danger." Mephesto stated.

"Flavourless wouldn't be so bad. I don't think risking your life over good food is reasonable." Yukio pondered aloud.  
"Think of it like breathing. Breathing air is mundane and goes unnoticed, but if you smell something nice it gets your attention immediately. If you want to take it a step further, depending on the type of demon. Some things in Assiah can be stimulating, almost like drugs. Quite often once they get a taste, they'll always crave more and won’t be satiated with any less. Out of the lower class demons you see here it's rather unlikely that any of them have been to Assiah in the past. If they had they wouldn't be acting like this." Iblis explained.  
"So you're saying it's Assiah that makes demons act rabid?" Yukio deduced.  
"Not all the time, but yes."  
"Then why don't you just stop them from going to Assiah, that way no one would be killed?" Yukio asked.  
"I have no right to deny them of the opportunities I have. It's their choice, it's unfair if I stop them." Iblis replied firmly.  
"I understand."

 

Oo…oO

 

They finally reached the gate and all stepped out of the carriage into the material of the gate. After it engulfed them they were deposited on the floor of Mephesto's office. The moment they hit the ground Rin felt a little weaker than he had been, immediately leaning on Yukio for support so he didn't fall over.  
"Right, Iblis I'll let you and our youngest brothers here go over to the old dorm while I get busy picking up the slack from our time away."  
"What about me big brother?" Amaimon asked.  
"You are going to help me and you'd better behave or you can forget about what you and Beelzebub were talking about. Don't think I didn't know." Mephesto ordered and Amaimon dropped his head and nodded, just what the hell was he holding over him anyway.

Rin had straightened up but he still felt a bit off.  
"Are you alright?" Yukio looked concerned.  
"Yeah, it's getting better." Rin answered.  
"It's just the initial shock of suddenly being cut off from the demonic energy of Gehenna, because it's the first time since the ceremony that you've experienced it your body has to adjust. Don't worry your human blood will kick in soon and convert power from Assiah. That's the only reason you were able to come back this early. By all rights after what you've been through, I'm amazed you're strong enough to walk." Iblis explained as he supported the other side of Rin and opened the nearest door with a key to the old dorm. They walked through it and immediately got attacked by something black.

Kuro jumped to Rin as soon as they walked through the door and Rin managed to catch him.  
" **Rin! You're home, you're okay!** " Kuro exclaimed as he rubbed his head into Rin's chest.  
"Hi Kuro, you miss me buddy, sorry I worried you." Rin gave him a pat.  
" **It's alright Rin, I'm just glad you're okay… Rin, who is that?** " Kuro asked noticing Iblis.  
"Kuro, this is Iblis." Yukio answered for him.  
"Nice to meet you Kuro. I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while?" Iblis asked as he gave Kuro a scratch under the chin, one which Kuro melted into. Then the cat sith looked down out of respect as soon as he stopped.  
" **It would be a pleasure.** "  
"Azazel actually told me a bit about you. He said you're really loyal and are doing a great job helping to look after our youngest brothers."  
" **Really?!** " Kuro was wide eyed with glee, to learn that Azazel had praised him like that really seemed to make his world light up.  
"Really." Iblis confirmed as he tapped Kuro on the nose gently and gave a smile.

"Hey Kuro would you mind asking Ukobach to start dinner. I think we all want to eat early tonight, and don't forget to tell him we have Iblis staying with us." Yukio asked.  
" **Sure thing.** " Kuro jumped down and ran towards the kitchen.  
Meanwhile Yukio and Iblis helped Rin to his room. When they got there they sat him down and dumped their bags on the floor. Yukio then took Iblis to get him settled in.  
"This room is the cleanest at the moment, I didn't have time to fix one for you, but I'll get clean sheets from downstairs." Yukio said while he was moving to the room next to theirs.  
"Actually, if you don't mind can I stay in this one." He was pointing to the room across the hallway from the twins door.  
"Sure, but it hasn't been cleaned in a while."  
"That's fine, I just think I'll be more comfortable. You just look after Rin, I know where everything is."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, thank you for your hospitality Yukio."  
"If you're sure... I'll be across the hall." Yukio waited for Iblis to nod before he left the demon in the dusty old room.

Yukio went back into his room and started to unpack. He made Rin sit on the bed and rest until he finished. That would have been fine, if it not for having to read through the relevant work he'd missed whilst in Gehenna being included in the 'rest'. Yukio knew there was no way Rin would be able to catch up in one night, but he could at least get a start. A couple of times Yukio had to pull him up for sneaking a manga inside the book, trying to get away with appearing to be doing work. He ordered Rin to continue reading while he checked on Iblis. When Yukio went across the hall Iblis had cleaned up a lot of the room to a state it looked presentable. He'd also dressed the bed and put his stuff away. Like all the rooms up in Rin and Yukio's area it was larger than the ones throughout the rest of the old dorm. Rin and Yukio's was the only two person room in their hall. The other couple all contained double beds. Clearly meant for a little more luxury for the person living in them, that was then however, before they were abandoned for the newer dorms.

"How's it going in here?" Yukio asked. "Ukobach should be almost done with dinner by now, so we should head down soon."  
"Yeah… I'm done settling back in so dinner sounds good." Iblis replied. Yukio thought the wording to be strange, so he questioned it.  
"What do you mean by back in, if you don't mind me asking, have you been here before?"  
"Remember how I said I used to be an exorcist teacher."  
"At True Cross?"  
"Yes. This used to be the teachers wing once upon a time. It was a while ago and was kept quiet so I'm not surprised you haven't heard about it."  
"Wow. Things really must have changed."  
"Some things have, but I don't think others ever will. So should we go down to dinner?" Iblis asked as he walked to the door.  
"We just have to tell Rin." But that was unnecessary as he appeared at the door.  
"Are you two done, I want to eat."  
"We were just going to get you." Yukio raised an eyebrow. He was laughing in his head, like Rin to demand food, but at the same time Yukio could have sworn he left him studying.

 

Oo…oO

 

Ukobach gave Iblis a small hug and apparently the stove sprite cooked his favourite meal for him to welcome him back to the dorms, a fact which Iblis thanked him for both before and after the meal. Then the group went back up and took and early night. The twins both squeezing into Yukio's bed, assuming their now usual sleeping position. Rin was still tired, as was everyone else from the traveling so sleep sounded really good. After all, Rin and Yukio had to be up for school the next morning.

 

 

A/N: I'm going to be separated from the device I've been using to write on, so until I get a new one there's no guarantee I'll be able to update. Hopefully I should be able to, but again no promises. Thanks you guys. - SamThySoul :)


	12. Exorcists & Demons

A/N: Sorry this has been a while, I still haven't got a new device yet so I've been slower in my writing and unable to edit when I want to. That and I've been super busy packing to go away for six weeks. Without further ado, enjoy. :)

 

 

Yukio was in the middle of trying to get Rin to get ready for school when he realized he hadn't seen Iblis that morning. He checked his room but there was no one there, so he ventured down to the kitchen.  
"Hey Ukobach, have you seen Iblis this morning?" he asked the stove sprite as he took a container that held two pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries.  
" **He said for me to tell you he went out and wouldn't be back until late this afternoon. Don't worry, sure he hasn't been in Assiah for a while but he knows his way around. He also told me to tell you to keep an eye on Rin. He said that it won't be as easy for him to fly in Assiah because there's more things effecting the atmosphere.** "  
"Okay, I will. Thanks." He ate a bit of his breakfast before he had to go. "Rin should be down in a moment. Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you later." he said as he grabbed what remained of his breakfast and walked out the door. He'd be back in time for a late lunch today and he usually took most of his breakfast with him on busy mornings like this because he didn't like to eat it too fast, something that Ukobach readily catered for.

When Rin made his way down he had the same breakfast as Yukio just on a plate. After eating it he headed off to his first class. He was slightly uncomfortable as he decided it would be best if he hid his wings. Like hiding his tail, it wasn't something he liked doing but it made him feel like he wasn't attracting stares 24/7. Not that people without a temptaint would be able to see them, but it made him feel less self-conscious. Normal school passed pretty quickly and by the time cram school came around he was actually a bit nervous. He'd avoided the places the others hang out all day and luckily hadn't ran into anyone. He still looked the same at the moment sure, but he was a full demon now, and that meant none of him was human. There was the lingering fear he had that the others would be able to sense it from him. That somehow he would make them uncomfortable now. At least before he'd believed he was mostly human, could he still believe that? What did that even really mean?

He stood in front of the doors, class would be starting in less than three minutes and he found himself working up the courage to go in. The door edged open and the room fell silent. When he peered in the door was pulled out of his hands and he was drawn into a hug. It was Shiemi and Shima, whilst Bon set about ruffling his hair.  
"Thank god you're okay. We were all so worried." Shima exclaimed, clearly the one that was the most concerned as he was a witness.  
"Didn't I tell you never to do that again after last time." Shiemi scolded, clearly referring to the fight with Amaimon.  
"Sorry." Rin forced out as he let out a few loose tears.  
"You're an idiot ya blue candle. Next time if you start to feel that sick tell someone about it." Bon added.  
"Yeah Rin, it's not good to risk your health like that." Konekomaru agreed.  
"We barely got anything done around here because this lot were too busy worrying about you." Izumo hissed, her tone said that she was worried as well, but like hell she'd admit it.

The hug broke and Shima took Rin by the shoulders. "Are you okay though… really?" He asked firmly.  
Rin nodded and wiped his cheek, then he gave a smile. "I'm fine."  
"Just what happened anyway. One minute you were going crazy, then Yukio knocked you out and you all disappeared." Shima asked, now that the situation had calmed down a bit.  
"Well…"  
"We went to Gehenna." Yukio interrupted.  
"Okumura Sensei!" A chorus chimed as Yukio fully came through the doors, right on time for the lesson to start.  
"Wait, what did you just say?" Bon asked, alarmed from what he thought he heard.  
"We had to go to Gehenna for a while in order to save Rin's life." Yukio restated.  
"You what!?" The exwires snapped.

"Rin was dying, the only way to save his life was a procedure that could only be done in Gehenna."  
"But that would mean." Shima breathed.  
"Yes, Satan agreed to give us safe passage and help." Yukio was talking like the whole situation didn't really bother him and it was all just an inconvenience on the way to saving his brother.  
"Why would he… I mean, it's Satan." Bon stated coldly, he spat the word Satan like it was a disease.  
"Apparently our mother made him more compassionate, but that's probably a load of bull. We managed to avoid him for the most part. It was only when he had to perform the ceremony to save Rin that we actually saw him."  
"Just what did he do anyway?" Izumo asked.  
"That's for Rin to tell you if he wants to." Yukio informed them. "We can talk more about this after class, for now everyone take their seats." They did so, Rin giving Yukio a grateful look as he also sat down.

 

Oo…oO

 

As usual class was long and boring and all Rin could think about was if he was going to tell the others or not, and if he was how much of it was he going to tell. The end of class came way too soon for him and the others didn't even bother packing up they just casually gathered around Rin's desk.  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell us Rin, you almost died, that would have had to be traumatic." Konekomaru reassured.  
"Thanks…" Rin trailed off in thought for a moment before he looked back up at the group. "Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Of course you can you idiot." Bon sighed.  
"What do you guys think about demons?" It was an answer Rin needed for reassurance, depending on the answer he had an explanation prepared.

"Rin if you don't know that by now then you really are an idiot." Bon teased.  
"I know, just… answer the question."  
"Demons are complicated. They can either be relied on and trusted or evil and murderous. Personally I rely on my familiars, not just to fight other demons with but to help me grow as a person. They've taught me my weak points and helped me fix them. We've all been put through too much to classify things immediately just because of what is perceived of them." Izumo summed up and the group seemed to agree. Rin thought about this answer for a minute and then he thought about his friends. If he could trust anyone it's them. He swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat enough to talk.

"The reason I almost died is because I'm a half-blood. We're unstable, from the moment we're born there's a war going on within our bodies. Our demon side is usually too strong for our human side to control and it starts to rip it apart taking our mind with it…" Rin's eyes dropped. "That's why I was attacking those hobgoblins, because my mind was losing control and the instincts that took over were rabid because they had been supressed for so long. The only thing that delayed it enough for my mind to be saved was Kurikara, because it sealed my demonic heart and kept my demon side weak. But then the seal was causing my body to slowly die from being separated from my demonic heart. The only way to save my mind was to put my heart back and turn me into a full demon before my body could do it by itself, and the only person that was strong enough to do that was Satan." Rin sat quietly to let the others process.

"So your saying you're a full demon now?" Shima summarised. Rin nodded.  
"That's the reason why you wanted our opinion on demons." Bon stated. Another nod. "God, how many times does this have to be put through your thick skull." Bon wacked him on the side of the head. "We don't care what you are, as long as you're still Rin."  
"I just…"  
Bon sighed and a couple of the others gave caring smiles. Rin then brightened a little.

"I know there’s something else Rin, you’ve been fidgeting in your chair all lesson and don’t tell me it was nervousness because I know it wasn’t." Bon stated firmly, still sporting a scolding tone.  
"I was just uncomfortable." Rin replied, but the others saw right through him.  
"Rin weren’t you listening to a thing we just said, we don’t mind. Whatever it is if it’s making you uncomfortable stop doing it." Shima reassured.  
"I," Rin was about to argue but a stern look from Bon told him otherwise. "I kind of have wings now."  
"Seriously, that’s friggin awesome man." Shima exclaimed, giving him a punch in the shoulder.  
"Where are they now then?" Bon asked.  
"I can hide them with demonic energy, so they’re basically not there, but to me they feel all cramped." Rin admitted.  
"Then let them out if it’ll make you feel better.”  
"Are you sure that would be okay.” This question was more directed at Yukio. Who nodded.  
Rin took off his shirt and shook his shoulders a bit as his wings appeared on his back.

The others seemed almost in awe for a second, even Bon and Izumo surprisingly, but they all quickly snapped out of it when they realized Rin was getting embarrassed.  
"Do they work?" Shima asked.  
Rin avoided the others gaze when he answered, although he didn't know why. "Yes." He mumbled.  
"Seriously, are you telling me you can fucking fly, because that is really damn unfair Okumura." Shima pouted.  
Rin then became smug. "Yeah I can fly."  
"Prove it." Bon stated.

Rin looked to accept the challenge and was about to say something when Yukio interrupted.  
"Rin, I don't think that's a good idea. You're still recovering and I was told to tell you that it'll be a lot more difficult for you to fly in Assiah because of factors effecting the Atmosphere."  
"It'll be fine four eyes, besides I was like a friggin pro in Gehenna."  
Yukio knew even if he did say something else Rin had already made up his mind so he decided it would be best if they went somewhere where Rin could cause minimal damage.  
"Okay then, but not in here. No one's using the training arena at the moment." He ordered.

 

Oo…oO

 

When they walked into the arena all eyes fell once again on Rin. Yukio's mostly out of concern.  
"Just be careful okay. Take it slow." Yukio put his hand on Rin's shoulder in warning.  
"Yeah, yeah. Stop your worrying will you. I got this." Rin brushed him off as he walked a couple of steps away from the group and stretched his wings.  
"Shouldn't you go out in the middle a bit more…" Yukio suggested, but it was too late Rin had already taken off, well tried too anyway he got about five meters up when a particularly strong gust of wind sent him hurdling towards the large wall behind them. Which he then impacted with force and had him in the ground in a heap.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled as the group ran to him.  
Yukio helped him up and Rin put a hand to his head.  
"nngh...oww" Rin groaned. "That hurt."  
"Are you alright?" Yukio asked as he steadied him in an upright position.  
"Yeah I think so. I didn't think walls could be so hard." He whinged.  
"Didn't I tell you to take it slow."  
"I did. Just what the hell happened anyway? I did everything the same, next second I'm flying into a wall." Rin stated in a pout.  
"There's no wind in Gehenna nii-san, you have to compensate for that."  
"Oh, well that makes sense I suppose."

"Honestly, I can't believe you sometimes. Mr 'I got this' Next time get some more practice in before you hurt yourself." Bon scolded. "Maybe on a day with less wind." He added, thinking it had to be stated otherwise Rin would try it again.  
"Okay, thanks Bon." Rin submitted.  
"Now go home and get some rest."  
Rin nodded.  
"Come on nii-san, it's best if we get you in bed." Yukio ordered as he supported Rin and walked towards the nearest door. "Good afternoon everyone, we'll see you all tomorrow."  
"Bye guys."  
"Bye." the group chimed back as they too went off in their respective directions to head back to their rooms.

 

Oo…oO

 

After Rin was feeling a bit better, there was a knock at the door and a certain purple clown strolled in, finding his targets in the dining room.  
"Good afternoon little brothers. How are you both this afternoon."  
"Good I suppose, why the sudden stop by?" Yukio replied.  
"Well I have some news."  
"What is it?"  
"I've come to a decision. I'm pulling Rin out of normal school." Rin's eye lit up like it was Christmas, while Yukio frowned. "Now that he's a demon there's no point in him attending human school. Instead Iblis has agreed to teach him what he's going to need to know to be a successful demon and not end up making a fool of himself or worse. He'll still attend cram school and any other knowledge he may need I'm sure you would be more then capable of home-schooling him." Mephesto announced.  
Yukio was annoyed but thought it over for a moment and eventually decided it made sense. "Okay then, but Rin, I expect you to at least finish your cram school homework now you'll have more time."  
"Fine." Rin agreed, he thought getting away with no school was too good to argue about exwire homework.

"Well then, say hello to Iblis for me when he gets back."  
"Do you know where he is anyway?" Yukio asked.  
"He's been in his forge all day."  
"He has a forge?" Rin shot in, suddenly interested.  
"Yes, it's at the Vatican. Iblis used to help them develop specialist weapons that could be used in conjunction with demons and demonic energy. I even think the Paladin's sword, Caliburn, is one of his; not to mention this." He held up his umbrella. "He's really quite good you know, best in the field. Anyway, I must be off, farewell." He waved as he headed to the door, leaving the twins in thought as per usual.

 

Oo…oO

 

Later that afternoon the twins were back in their room when they heard Iblis walk up the hallway. Yukio, as he was closest to the door, went and opened it.  
"You have a good day?" Rin asked as Iblis stopped by the now open door. Iblis was holding a long rectangular wooden box.  
He nodded reply at Rin. "Actually I was just going to come and see you anyway. Samael told you about the arrangement?"  
"Yeah, can't wait." Rin replied with a smile.  
"It won't be school but don't expect our lessons to be easy, there's still a lot for you to learn."  
"I know." Rin sighed.

"What's in the box?" Yukio asked, finally entering the conversation.  
"It's a gift actually." He walked over to Rin's desk and set the box down. "For Rin."  
"What? For me?" Rin jumped over excited, but also slightly confused.  
"I managed to fully restore it from the remnants I saved. I had to alter it to be a conduction instead of a fusion weapon, but other than that it's the exact same as it used to be." Iblis stated as he clicked open the latches on the box. It opened to reveal a red velvet interior housing a beautiful blue sword. After Rin's snapped out of his daze from looking at the beautifully crafted object he realised what it was.

A fully restored Kurikara sat in the box, right next to a new custom carry case that would run down the middle of Rin's back instead of across his shoulder, as to not impede his wings. The sword looked the same as it had when he first got it, with one difference. It was all new and shiny. Rin moved to touch the hilt. Where it used to tingle in his hands from the sheer demonic energy in the blade, it now seemed to feel like the energy was flowing from him into the blade as smoothly as water. It was an incredibly pleasant feeling to say the least. He ran his hand down the sheathe, seemingly in awe. Rin never thought he'd see Kurikara again and to be touching it right now felt surreal. Sure it was different in ways but he could tell it was the same blade, he could sense it.  
"Do you like it? I don't know the details but I know you had history with the sword and I thought after everything you've been through lately it would be nice if you got something back." Iblis gave a warm smile.

Rin wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks bro, I really appreciate it."  
"Kurikara was the last thing Shiro gave Rin before… well…" Yukio explained.  
"Oh, I understand. Well I'm glad I was able to help. You take good care of it now." Iblis stroked over Rin's head before he was released and walked towards the door.  
"I will." Rin stated as he went back to Kurikara, his eyes reading he'd guard it with his life as to never lose it again.  
"I'm going to have dinner, see you both tomorrow. Rin, I expect you out in the back forest tomorrow morning at 10 to work on your flying."

 

A/N: Posting will still be slow, but hopefully I'll still be able to update while I'm away. That's when I'm getting my new laptop. See you guys soon, it's been a pleasure as always. - SamThySoul :)


	13. Demonic Plague

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. I finally got a new laptop, so I can actually write whenever I want again. I wish you all a late Merry Christmas (If you celebrate it) and a Happy New Year! This will be a triple update for you guys, including the last two chapters of this work and the first chapter of the direct sequel "Bonds" that will carry on from chapter 14. That one will be E rated however, and I'm not sure where it's going to go, so chapter 14 is an opportunity for people that don't want to risk reading E rated shit to jump ship 'so to speak' for those of you who stay with me thanks in advance. Enjoy :)

 

 

It was the first mission since Rin and Yukio got back. After training with Iblis for a week Rin finally was able to fly in Assiah, be it a lot slower and with far less control then in Gehenna, but he still could manage it. They were due to meet at the back of campus in a couple of minutes with enough packed for two nights. They were going into the woods behind True Cross to check out some weird levels of demonic energy that had been being picked up.

Rin and Yukio were the first to arrive. Well they kind of had to be, Yukio was the supervisor after all. Next was Izumo, then Shiemi, and finally the other boys showed up.  
"Right. Are we all ready to go?" Yukio questioned the group and he was answered with a sea of nods.  
He turned to lead them out the back gate of the academy when they heard a yell from behind them.  
"Hey Yukio, Rin, wait up!"  
They turned around and everyone but Yukio and Rin wore a look of confusion, while Yukio wore panic.

"Glad I caught you." Iblis breathed as he reached them. Yukio grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down so he could scold him.  
"Iblis, what the hell are you doing here. The others don't know about you yet." Yukio hissed, not raising his voice once.  
"I wanted to come." Iblis stated, ignoring the annoyance in Yukio's tone and wearing a smile to combat it.  
"Did you clear it with Mephesto?" Yukio was clearly looking for an out.  
"Of course I did, he said it would be a good idea." Iblis straightened up, out of Yukio's stern hold.  
Yukio sighed. "Fine then, just…"  
"Great." Iblis cut him off.

"Hello everyone." Iblis greeted as he pulled Yukio and Rin into twin headlocks at his sides. They struggled under his grasp, but he just smiled at the exwires in front of him. "I'll be joining you on this little expedition. The names Iblis, Demon King of Fire and older brother to these two. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
Rin and Yukio stilled in shock, while the exwires just stood there mouths agape staring at the demon king in front of them.

"Iblis let go!" Rin whined, breaking the silence.  
“Come on Rin, you can get out of that, has your training been for nothing.” Iblis teased and Rin swung up, turning himself around in Iblis’s grasp and used his feet pushing on Iblis’s shoulder to free himself. It really was quite an expert manoeuvre.  
“Happy?” Rin snapped when he landed back on the ground. Yukio in the meanwhile wasn’t so lucky.  
“Come on Iblis, please let go. I’m supposed to act professionally when I’m teaching.” Yukio sighed.  
“Jez loosen up a bit would you.” Iblis scolded as he released Yukio from his grip. Yukio straightened up and was about to address the group in front of them that had already assumed defensive positions when Iblis continued.

"I understand that you had a run in with Mon-chan. He's always been a bit impulsive. I assure you he won't do it again, nor will you face any danger from me." Iblis stated sincerely. The exwires still looked a little suspicious of him but they at least put down their weapons.  
"Mon-chan?" Shima questioned.  
"He means Amaimon, idiot." Izumo hissed and Shima no longer looked confused.  
"Is he trustworthy?" Bon asked Rin and Yukio. He and the rest of them trusted the Okumura brother's combined judgement implicitly so if they said he was okay, he was okay.  
"Yeah, Iblis is great." Rin smiled, punching Iblis in the shoulder. Iblis replied to the punch by ruffling Rin's hair.  
"You can trust him. He's helped us a lot over the past couple of weeks." Yukio confirmed.

With that the exwires started to relax. Bon even walked forward and shook Iblis's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, I guess."  
"Likewise." Iblis did look harmless, his face radiated nothing but gentle kindness at the moment, but he was a demon king so they didn't let up their guard completely especially because it was the first time they'd met him.  
Iblis tagged along and the group started off towards the forest behind the school. After leaving the grounds they walked for half a day before they reached their campground. Rin wasn't alone in carrying the camp gear this time as Iblis actually took most of it, insisting he had to help.

It was getting late so they set up camp and slept soundly for the night. The next morning Rin got up early and cooked breakfast, the others being lulled out of their slumber by the wafting smell of freshly cooked bacon. After breakfast was over Yukio started to brief them.  
"We'll be breaking up into teams and scouting the surrounding area. I want no-one further than two hundred meters from camp. If you run into more than you can handle call in and retreat back here. First team, Izumo, Shima, and Konekomaru you'll take that direction, there should be nothing but woods, so don't get lost. Next, Rin, Shiemi, and Bon, you three will be going towards the mountain. That leaves Iblis and myself to scout the area back towards the academy."  
The exwires got into their teams as soon as they were designated and readied to leave by the time Yukio finished.

"Be careful, we don't know what the energy is, so don't take any stupid risks. Begin."  
They all walked off. In the light of the morning everything was pretty visible. Bon, Shiemi and Rin had finally reached the side of the mountain. They followed the edge around a small bend, heads on a swivel, as they didn't know what danger may be lurking. They had no idea how right that was. When they turned the corner their eyes fell on a cave entrance. The cave was visibly deep and as soon as they came within fifty metres Rin got a shiver down his spine. He could tell this was claimed territory.  
"Guys, we shouldn't go near that." Rin warned and the others stopped to turn to him.

Rin wanted nothing more than to leave, his instincts were on the verge of overdrive due to the danger he could sense. It wasn't a particularly windy day, but at that moment a strong breeze picked up and blew past them into the cave. Rin's eyes widened. He'd realised his mistake. Why the hell did they stand upwind. Something large shifted inside the cave and the figure bolted from the entrance straight for the oblivious Bon and Shiemi, who were still facing him. Rin reacted instinctively and pushed them to the ground just as it jumped for them, narrowly missing and continuing on a path so it could slow down and turn around.

"Ugh." Bon grunted as he hit the dirt, the weight of Rin on his chest. He was about to wonder why Rin had shoved them but then he noticed the creature as it started on it's turning circle.  
"Shit!" He cursed as they all got to their feet.  
A very large streamline, wingless, dragon looking creature turned to them, it had powerful legs, long black claws, and snake like fangs. It was a wyvern. A very rare and high level demon that was kin of Astaroth. Their mouth and claws are covered in an demonic energy that's instantly deadly to humans on contact, no doubt the residue of which was what True Cross was sensing. Bon wasn't sure what it did for demons but he didn't want Rin to find out. He also knew that they had no known fatal verse.

"Be careful don't let it scratch you." Bon warned. "It's claws and fangs are poisonous."  
"Right. I'll hold it off, you guys run. I can feel its power from here, we have to retreat." Rin ordered as he stood in front of the others, Kurikara drawn and ready to fight.  
"Rin, we ca…" Bon was about to argue when the wyvern launched at them and Rin barely managed to deflect it's claws. He knew that Rin would be able to avoid it's attacks better if he didn't have to protect them. So he started to move towards the camp, grabbing Shiemi by the arm.

Rin took action, flying over its head in an extended jump using a single stroke of his wings to clear it's front attack and moved to slash its tail. He wasn't however accounting for the creatures reaction time and was soon hurdling through the air and contacting the mountainside, his head creating an audible cracking sound that caught Bon's attention, so he turned back. There was Rin, in a pile, blood flowing over his face and onto the dirt below. Kurikara still on the ground where he'd gotten hit.  
"Damn it…" Bon ran back into the fray, followed by Shiemi. "Shiemi." Bon ordered and she knew what to do.  
"Right. Nee." The familiar took action, sprouting a cage of thick branches around the wyvern. It wasn't enough. The demon easily breaking through it and jumping towards Bon claws reared. Shiemi wasn't about to let that happen. She'd already gotten Nee to lasso the wyverns neck in thick vines jerking it around. It wasn't letting up though and still struck out with its tail, barely reaching Bon, but still enough to send him flying across the clearing.

"Rin, wake up!" Shiemi cried, sensing that they didn't have a chance unless they were all conscious. Bon was almost back on his feet, perhaps with a broken rib, but that wasn't going to slow him down by much while it was life and death stakes. Shiemi's desperate cry seemed to reach Rin and he stirred, looking up slowly, clearly disorientated. He realised what had happened a second later and rage overtook his expression. The wyvern darted towards its captor. Rin was still halfway across the area and there was no way he'd be able to reach her in time. He panicked and something inside him sparked. He let his instincts completely overtake him. Horns appeared on his head, his tail thickened, and claws and fur made themselves known as his demon form emerged. A burst of speed sent him rocketing towards the threat, time stopped as he was suddenly impacting the side of its face, shoving it off Shiemi's path and leaving her in safety. The hostile demon impacted a tree, splitting it from the ground, not a second later.

Bon and Shiemi stared at Rin for a moment, trying to work out in their minds what was happening. Rin growled taking a more animalistic protective position in front of his friends and snarled loudly in warning. The wyvern stood up and looked to attack again, but Rin was one step ahead of it and attacked first. He launched himself at the demon, claws soaked with demonic fire proving to be a pretty effective weapon as he impacted it and caused a large gash down its side. The wyvern hissed in pain, that quickly morphing into a snarl once it realised what had happened. It recovered quickly snapping at Rin with its powerful jaws. Rin dodged and jumped on its back. Taking claws to its throat, he almost got a swipe at its jugular when he was being flung around under its feet, but that didn't stop him. He dug his hand into the side of its neck and used the momentum of being swung round to tear at its throat.

That was the final blow. The wyvern was done for as it fell limply back down to the ground. As it came down Rin was still under it, not getting time to move. As its heavy clawed foot contacted the ground a loud snapping rung out across the area and Rin released a pained sound that was a mix between a yowl and a scream. The creature fell the rest of the way and Rin reacted immediately to his distress. He tugged out from under it, raking his now shattered wing out from under its limp body, that for some reason was taking a while to disappear. This was the wrong move as he hissed when a claw lightly scraped the already sensitive area.  
"Rin!" Bon and Shiemi cried, but it didn't reach him.  
His instincts had a firm hold on him in a situation like this and he darted into the forest at lightning speed, whimpering and growling as he went, his wing dragging on the ground behind him.

Shiemi went to rush after him but Bon caught her by the arm.  
"No, I'll go, you get the others." Bon corralled her in the other direction with his body as he spun around her, not giving her much of a choice. They sped off in different directions. Shiemi was running as fast as she could when she met the others on the way back to camp.  
"We heard the cry, What's going on!" Yukio yelled before they'd reached each other.  
"Is everyone alright? Where's Rin and Bon?" Shima added.  
Shiemi caught her breath for a split second so she could speak. "Demon… attack." She huffed some more. "Bon fine…. Rin killed it, but…" She gave one last breath before she straitened up a little. "his wing… I think it's broken, he ran off, Bon went after him."

As she said that last comment Iblis paled noticeably.  
"Which way!" He demanded, seeming frantic. Shiemi pointed and Iblis ran off, no explanation, nothing, just ran full speed, quickly starting to disappear from sight. Yukio ran after him, calling back to the others.  
"Go back to camp, we'll find the Rin and Bon and meet you there."  
They listened and turned back, Shima supporting the exhausted Shiemi as they walked.

 

Oo…oO

 

Bon walked onwards with pace, scanning the landscape for any sign of Rin. Finally his eyes spotted something, a small, but noticeable, smear of blood on the leaves of a bush. He followed that direction when the tree's parted to reveal a figure curled up against a log. It was definitely Rin, well kind of. The state he was in wasn't exactly his once human side, that was for sure, Bon knew he was dealing with an injured demon at the moment. Rin was in a tight huddle of a defensive position. His broken wing draped in front of him, he licked it like a injured animal licking its wounds. A soft whimper could still be heard lightly gracing the area and Bon was unsure if he should approach. Then his own instincts got the better of him. Demon side or not, this was Rin, and he needed help.

Bon slowly made himself known as he came through the trees. Rin looked up immediately and started a threatening growl. It honestly was terrifying and the pained sound vibrated through Bon like it was knives. Bon crouched, still a good way's away from Rin, deciding a more taming a wild animal like approach was necessary. When the growl didn't lessen he tried something else.  
"Rin, it's me Bon. Can you understand me?"  
The growl got louder and Bon knew he had to somehow snap him out of it.  
"Rin!" Bon yelled in a sharp and scolding tone. That seemed to work as the growl stopped and Rin blinked for a few seconds, giving his head a slight shake.

"Bon?"  
Bon sighed. "Thank god, I thought you were going to attack me for a second."  
"You know I wouldn't do that." Rin said a little too forcefully and it moved his wing the slightest bit causing a louder whimper to come from him.  
"Hurts huh?" Bon moved closer, trying to get a good look at the wounded appendage.  
"You have no idea. It's not healing I know that much." That was when Rin finally noticed his hand… which was covered with fur. "Shit, I…" Rin went wide-eyed in panic.  
"Relax. You don't have to explain. It's still you in there right?" Rin nodded. "Then we're good. Now we have to get you back to camp so this can be looked at. Do you think you can walk?"  
“I don’t think so. The pain’s getting worse by the minute.” Rin winced over the statement as to subconsciously add emphasis.

“Well we should at least elevate it to stop some of the swelling.” Bon added, noticing how a prominent lump was starting to show under the feathers. Rin gave a nod and Bon helped him cautiously lift his wing onto the log behind him.  
“How does that feel?”  
“Better.” Rin smiled transparently and Bon dipped his head a little, not knowing how to really help his friend.

Not a second later Iblis burst into the clearing. Going from full speed to frozen in shock in an instant. “You should be dead.” He breathed at Bon who shot back a look of confusion.  
“Why?” Bon demanded.  
“Rin should have killed you.”  
“Wow, you really don’t know Rin.”  
“But he wouldn’t have been able to help it.” Iblis stated matter-of-factly.  
“Oh right, he snapped out of it after I got here.”  
"That's impossible." Iblis was even more confused now.  
"Hold up! Why would I have killed Bon?" Rin snapped, although not too forcefully, it was more out of annoyance than anger… and the fact that he was a bit touchy at the moment, the extreme pain of a broken wing to thank for that.

"Because your wing's broken." Rin and Bon frowned as Iblis still wasn't making any sense. "When a demon breaks its wing basic survival instincts take over to protect it, due to such a vulnerable place being injured. If anyone but its mate tries to approach those instincts kick in, causing the injured demon to do anything in its power to kill the offender. No matter what is in the demon's nature that's just how it is, I've seen it before. That's why I can't work out why you're still alive Bon."  
Bon was about to say something when Rin cut in, his tone completely serious and unwavering, but not forceful. It was a look that was almost completely alien on him and it sent shivers down both Bon and Iblis's spines, although Bon also was dealing with something else… gratitude perhaps… he didn't really know.  
"I would never hurt any of my friends. I don't care what anyone says, or what instincts I'm supposed to have that's the way it is, plain and simple." Rin took a breath and lightened his tone. "Now can I get some help, this is really starting to hurt. Why the hell isn't it healing already."

Iblis recovered from his shock and a thought seemed to hit him. "Oh right. Here this should help for now." He stated as he grabbed a small pill bottle half full of small round green-black tablets from his pocket. He gave two to Rin before he capped it and put it away.  
"What are these things?" Rin asked before he gulped down the tablets, blindly trusting as usual, not that Iblis would harm him, but…  
"They're a strong demonic painkiller and anaesthetic isolated from malireliqua." (A/N: In case you guys don't remember that's the Evil's Rest from chapter 5)  
"What!" Rin tried to be angry but it was already starting to take effect. Instead of being happily drunk though, this time he was just getting sleepy. It wasn't long before he was knocked out.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bon snapped.  
"We have to get him back somehow, at least this way he won't feel any pain."  
Bon gave a sigh. "I guess you're right. So how do you want to do this?"  
"I'll take Rin, it's up to you to support his wing."  
Bon nodded and they moved into position around Rin. Iblis slowly lifted him up, as Bon supported his wounded wing, gently lifting in time with Iblis.  
"Okay, we have to hurry. Those tablets don't last long and I want him to be back at True Cross before they wear off."  
Bon didn't say anything but the determination in his face led to his unspoken agreement.

 

Oo...oO

 

They met up with the others on the way and they all eventually made it back to True Cross, luckily before Rin had started to stir. They were in the twins room, because they were unsure what to do yet as Rin usually just healed and they couldn't take a demon to an exorcist hospital. Iblis wasn't exactly giving them any hints either. Rin was on his bed, his wing resting on pillows beside him. The others were all settled around it. Yukio was sitting on Rin's bed next to him, Iblis was on one of the desk chairs next to Bon who was on the other. The others were all sharing the side of Yukio's bed.

Rin finally stirred, he groaned and moved to sit up but quickly stopped himself when it moved his wing and returned to the bed.  
"Don't get up Nii-san. You're still in bad shape." Yukio's voice caught for a second before he choked on it and tears graced his already puffy cheeks, had he been crying? "I'm sorry Nii-san I should have been there, I…"  
"It's okay Yukio. It'll be fine." Rin tried to reassure him.  
"No it won't Rin… Iblis I'm right aren't I?" The others were all lost as to what Yukio meant, but they'd find out soon enough.  
"I'm afraid so. Rin…" Iblis took a breathe, as if unsure how to tell him the news. "A demon's wings don't heal. Once they're damaged that's it. The feathers can grow back eventually but… I'm sorry…" Iblis let his voice trail off, further explanation not needed as realization dawned on Rin.

Rin felt himself tear up but Shiemi breaking down first stopped his tears, Bon wasn't far from it either.  
"I'm sorry Rin this is all my fault."  
"Me too." Bon cut in, leaving her to continue her sobs. "If we hadn't been so close to the cave maybe the wyvern wouldn't have…"  
"It wasn't your fault. At least no one died, so what if I got hurt, it could have been a lot worse." Rin justified, putting his friends feelings above his own as usual.  
"But your wing…"  
"Actually about that." Konekomaru cut in, seeming to come out of a deep thought. "Bon, Shima, do you remember when that familiar's wing got hurt a couple of years back and they took him to see that guy who actually fixed it."

"Oh yeah, he was some kind of demonic vet right?" Shima blindly stated.  
"That was Tsuko's familiar, the harpy."  
"Yes. What do you guys think, could he fix Rin's wing." The three were absentmindedly continuing their conversation unaware of the increasingly annoyed Rin in the background stubborn as always.  
"I'm not going to go see a vet like some sort of animal." He snapped in a pout.  
Yukio ignored Rin's attitude to focus on a more dwelling issue. "Besides, I'm not sure he'd be willing to see such a high level demon that he doesn't even know." Rin shot him a confused look, as if forgetting he couldn't quite be treated as a human anymore because to the outside world he was now ranked among the dangerous. "I'm sorry Nii-san but those who don't know you will probably be scared of you now, reason or not."

Rin retreated at that statement. He knew Yukio was right, but it was still hard to hear. Yukio noticed this drop in behaviour immediately, before he'd even glanced back at Rin.  
"Hey, it's okay Nii-san, I'm sure everything will work out. Before you say it I know you're not an animal, but we're still going to make an effort to go and see if this guy can help." Yukio stated firmly and Rin gave a slow nod, still feeling slightly defeated.  
"Konekomaru can you contact this guy?"  
"Yes I can try, but…"  
"Don't worry I'll smooth out the details and think of a plan." Yukio reassured.  
"Okay... Wait here, I'll be back in a minute, I'll need to make a couple of calls. Bon, Shima, I could use your help."  
They nodded and the three headed into the hallway.

After about half an hour and a few lengthy phone calls they'd tracked the guy down and had gotten an appointment tomorrow at around lunchtime. There was a few catches however, he only treated familiars, and the only people that could show up to the appointment were the familiar and the master. Yukio assured the others he had an idea and promised he'd call after they finished to say how it went, but for now Rin needed rest and he ordered everyone home.

 

Oo...oO

 

The next day Yukio woke Rin up gently and waited for him to open his eyes while standing innocently by his bed with a sling type thing in his hands, only it was small and not positioned right. Rin drifted awake and eyed it.  
"The hell is that thing?" Rin shot at him, looking at the sling like it was a death trap. At least his wing wasn't quite as sore today. He still couldn’t move it using his own muscles but when it got shifted it only ached instead of searing with pain. He did feel somewhat weak though, but he couldn't really place it, just off like he hadn't slept.  
It's a sling I got from the familiar care unit at the Vatican this morning before you woke up.  
"There's no way that's going to work." Rin was actually more confused than annoyed for once.  
"It will if you're in your house cat form. Winged cat sith's aren't unheard of you know just rare, this is my idea as to how we'll make that appointment."

 

Oo...oO

 

Rin wasn't happy with Yukio's idea but he went along with it, transforming into his house cat form and letting Yukio attach the sling. It hooked around his front legs and other wing, securing the broken one to it and the both of them flat to his back at resting position. Much to Rin's surprise it actually worked and he was left with minimal pain when he moved. They used a key to get to the Kyoto area and then headed for the outskirts. The man lived alone in his surgery, which was a small building out in an outlying mountainous area. There was no-one for at least a couple of kilometres and so it was assured that the guy they were seeing was a recluse of some kind. Rin could feel some barriers meant to deter demons around the guys house as they went up to it. They made Rin feel momentarily uneasy and light-headed until they passed through them. When they got to the glass door it had an open sign on it so they went in and were met with a foyer area. The square desk area with a door behind it divided the waiting area from the surgery in the back as a part lifted for people to walk through.

Yukio rung the bell on the desk and waited, he had Rin curled up in his arms, as he had the whole way from True Cross.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yukio called as he searched the doorway behind the desk for signs of movement. It wasn't long before his eyes met a figure not too much taller than himself emerging from the back.  
"You must be Yukio, and this is Rin I'm guessing. Welcome." The man greeted them.  
He was a foreigner to Japan, although he bore no accent, he had dark skin and was of solid build with a bald head and a small, well groomed, short beard that covered only his chin. The man wore a crisp white surgeon coat over a dark top and jeans. He had a gentle tone even though he seemed incredibly knowledgeable.

"Thank you." Yukio replied as Rin rubbed his head against his chest, in what almost seemed like nervousness. Yukio gave him a comforting pat and a smile before looking back up.  
"I'm Dr.Derwan, now if you'll please follow me to the console room to gauge the damage." He opened the small gate in the bench and they came through it. They were following Derwan through the door when bars descended from the ceiling, locking him and Rin in the small area.  
"What the!?" Yukio gasped in shock. "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded as it was replaced with anger.  
"I apologise, but as you can understand I must take precautions when living out here alone. You are not going anywhere until you explain yourselves."

"What do you mean we're just here for our appointment." Yukio tried to avoid, but the doctor saw right through him.  
"That may in fact be true, but I know one thing for certain… that is no cat sith, now who are you? You can answer me or leave, your choice."  
"No, we…" Yukio sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry we lied but we need help and you wouldn't have seen us otherwise. I'm Yukio Okumura, an Exorcist with the True Cross order, that still stands, but this is not my familiar. This is Rin Okumura, my twin brother. We are Satan's sons... Rin is a full demon, but I'm a human. His wing got injured yesterday when he was protecting some exwires from a wyvern so we came here."  
All through Yukio's explanation Derwan's expression never drifted. It was kind, but firm in warning, and had a seriousness to it that seemed to encourage truth. As Yukio finished both him and Rin stilled and eyed the doctor cautiously, wondering what would happen next.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to see Rin's actual form as a way of validating your story. I'll need him in it to examine him properly regardless."  
Yukio let Rin down and removed the harness before Rin turned back into his human form and put a hand to his neck awkwardly.  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Umm…" Rin stuttered nervously, silently cursing Yukio that he'd managed to talk him into this.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I meant your demon form." Derwan clarified, breaking the tension.  
"Ah, I don't really like to…" Rin started but Derwan cut him off.  
"You'll need all your strength if you want me to fix your wing."  
Yukio nodded an encouragement and Rin finally gave in, letting his demon form surface for the second time since Gehenna.

"Well then." Derwan smiled, pressing a button on the wall to release the cage. "Let's get started shall we."  
"Um? Wait that's it? You're just going to trust us?" Yukio asked, puzzled.  
"Yes… you see I actually knew exactly who you were when you made the appointment."  
"How?"  
"I have my ways, now come along, the longer we wait the more time it will take to heal."  
Rin and Yukio were still confused but they followed anyway. When they got into the room, Derwan had already gotten the supplies he'd anticipated he need out so after he felt the wing for the extent of the damage he got straight to work.

He applied a lot of things that even Yukio had no idea about and his methods were somewhat unheard of, but he completed them all with professionalism and when he finished he bandaged Rin's wing.  
"It should heal overnight, but you'll be extremely drained of power."  
"What? Overnight! That fast!?"  
"Yes. However, let me ask you something Rin, I saw a scratch on your wing when I was examining it. You said you were fighting a wyvern yes?" Rin nodded. "Do you feel weak at all?"  
"Maybe a little, like I haven't slept."  
"I see. Well in that case It will take you the full day to recover. The wyvern's poison usually doesn't affect other demons very much, but because your wing healing will take most of your energy you will most likely get a bit sick. I wouldn't be worried though. It will only last a day at most and you'll be back on your feet, and wings, within the fortnight.

"We really can't thank you enough." Yukio stated as they walked to the door.  
"It's fine, I assure you… However could I ask a favour?"  
"Of course, anything."  
"Occasionally I need rare ingredients for my treatments. Some of which can only be found in Gehenna. I ask that you be my supplier of such ingredients."  
"I can't guarantee anything, but we'll try. You have my number, feel free to call if something comes up."  
"I appreciate it. Take care now."  
They waved goodbye and went home, Rin immediately eating and getting into bed to sleep it off.


	14. Cut From The Same Blade

The next morning Rin was indeed worst for wear. He felt so weak, his brow was on fire, and he couldn't even really move.  
"Y-yukio?" He muttered shallowly as he was out of breath for no reason.  
"Oh good Nii-san you're awake. How are you feeling?" Yukio asked as he held a damp cloth to Rin's head.  
Rin sighed relief at the comfort both Yukio and the cloth provided him, feeling marginally better.  
"Horrible."  
"Just rest, I'll try and keep you cool."  
"Okay… Thanks." Rin gave a grateful look as he closed his eyes.

Yukio was worried about Rin, even though the doctor had said this was normal it still distressed him to see Rin in this way. Yukio kept up the cloth most of the day, able to keep Rin at a constant temperature, even though that temperature was way above normal. He woke Rin only for food, which was cold soup that Ukobach had prepared. Other than that Rin just slept. It wasn't until about three o'clock the next morning that Rin started to show signs of deterioration. His fever started to climb way past critical levels and it didn't seem intent on stopping. Well Yukio had thought it was his fever, until the water that he was applying started to steam and blue flames danced on his skin.  
"Rin! Wake up! Rin!" Yukio tried to stir him but it was no good, Rin was out to the world and nothing could reach him. The shouting brought Iblis into the room, who immediately saw the predicament and rushed to his younger brothers sides.

"What's wrong with him?" Yukio begged.  
"It's his flames, they're too powerful for his body in this state. We need to weaken him. Get some holy water."  
"I don't see how that will help."  
"Just do it." Iblis barked.  
Yukio nodded and quickly grabbed out his holy water reserves. Iblis dropped one of his malireliqua tablets in it, which dissolved straight away, turning the holy water a vibrant blue-green colour.  
"Do you have a diffuser?"  
"Um, yeah, it's in the downst…"  
"Good, get it."  
Yukio ran downstairs to his medical cupboard, grabbed the diffuser and rushed back, giving it to Iblis upon his return.  
Iblis put the liquid in it and turned it on before heading towards the doorway out of the steams reach.

"Run that for ten minutes and turn it off. If he doesn't get any better tell me."  
"Okay, but won't the holy water harm him?"  
"No, when it's mixed with malireliqua it attacks a demon's energy instead of its form. It will only serve to sap his power at the moment, but we don't want it to take too much. Overexposure can easily cause death."  
Iblis stated before he closed the door as the steam had almost spread to the edges of the room. To Yukio the smell wasn't pleasurable, but he dealt with it, after all he had to keep an eye on his Nii-san.  
After just two minutes Rin's flames had retreated, and after five he started to breathe easier. Needless to say Yukio was relieved. He turned it off just as Iblis had said, after the full ten minutes.

Rin slept soundly for the rest of the night and woke the following morning to Yukio on a chair next to his bed, but lying his upper body over Rin's legs asleep. Rin sat up and put a hand on his back, Yukio looked exhausted, taking care of him must have been really tiring. His brother didn't wake even when Rin decided to get up and lift Yukio into his own bed, pulling up the covers before heading downstairs for food. He felt a lot better today, and he even had full movement of his wing back, hell you wouldn't even know it was broken.

Yukio rose at about eleven. It was an unusually late time for him, but he'd been up all night with Rin so he deemed it reasonable. He still felt tired regardless. He blinked himself awake, wondering how he got into his own bed before he glanced over to where Rin had been sleeping to find it was empty. A smile spread across his face.  
"Of course Nii-san would have made sure I was comfortable." He breathed lovingly to an empty room. He moved to sit up but a dull ache in his lower back made him roll forward instead, leaning on his raised knees. He sighed loudly. Grabbing a bottle of Panadol out of his bedside drawer and downing two tablets. They were fast acting, but not fast enough. Luckily it only seemed to hurt when he was sitting.

He walked downstairs to find Rin with Ukobach in the kitchen preparing something that both he could have for lunch and Yukio could have for breakfast.  
"You're obviously feeling better. How's your wing?" Yukio smiled upon reaching him.  
"Great. I feel fine, like it never happened… What about you?"  
"What? Me?"  
"Yeah you look horrible." Rin stated, observing the bags under Yukio's eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"I got enough." Yukio obviously lied. He felt a pang of guilt at the back of his mind and had a sudden need to console Rin, even though he wasn't exactly sure how it would help. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm just glad you're alright."

Rin sighed. "Here." He stated as he held out an obento to Yukio.  
"What's this?" Yukio asked as he took the food.  
"You have a meeting at 12:30 don't you? That's breakfast and lunch." Rin beamed.  
"Oh, thanks, I'd almost forgotten about that."  
Rin walked Yukio to the door, which Yukio inserted his key to the Vatican into.  
"See you later on this afternoon and don't worry about me I'll be fine." Rin stated as he practically pushed the reluctant Yukio through the door and waved before he shut it behind him.

 

Oo...oO

 

Yukio's meeting was boring as usual. If there was one thing he hated it was teachers meetings. To make it worse apart from the Panadol doing shit all, he now had a headache as well. He walked out of the meeting with pace when it finished. He wanted to get home and rest. By the time he got to the door his headache had made him feel slightly lightheaded. When he got home he immediately went up to his bedroom and fell onto his bed, to hell if he wanted to put any pressure on his back, which was no longer a dull ache and more of an all over pain that spread out through, what seemed like, his whole body when it flared up. Rin was acting clingy the moment Yukio had walked in the door. He was trying to be unobvious about it, pretending he had stuff to do in their room, but Yukio knew he had plenty of other things he'd probably prefer to be doing at that moment. Yukio had lied and said he was just tired from last night, something that Rin had obviously seen right through, damn empathic link.

That night after disappearing from their room for the first time since Yukio got home, Rin brought in some sashimi. Yukio went to sit up but then remembered he couldn't, instead cringing in pain and letting out a small yelp before returning to his original position.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Rin fretted slightly, placing the food on his desk to check on Yukio.  
"Yeah I'm fine, my back just hurts, that's all. It's not that bad." Yukio made another attempt to sit up, getting further this time and Rin had to catch him before he fell back onto the bed too hard and hurt himself. He supported Yukio in a half sitting position. Rin put a pillow behind his back and held him with one hand while he grabbed the plate of sashimi with the other. He came to rest behind Yukio so his brother could lean on him.

"I know you're not fine Yukio, tell me the truth." Rin eventually said through the silence as Yukio ate. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Is it side effects from some kind of temptaint that you got on a mission the other day? What?"  
Yukio stopped eating and stared down at his plate.  
"I don't know Nii-san… At first I just thought I had a back ache, but now I'm not sure." Yukio mumbled, his head felt like it was splitting in two and his entire body throbbed, especially his lower back, which felt like it was on fire. He could still think clearly though, it was just painful and annoying.  
"Should I take you to the hospital?"  
"No I'll be fine, it should pass by the morning." Yukio assured him.  
Although to be honest Rin wasn't sure about that, he'd seen Yukio ill before and this wasn't what he was usually like. It had him worried. Rin gave a nod and gently lifted Yukio back down, before collecting the empty plate.  
"Just get some rest okay." Yukio didn't need to be told twice as he turned over as much as he could in his state and fell asleep.

 

Oo...oO

 

In the morning the pain had gotten worse, however what had been everywhere seemed to now be all centred in his chest and lower back, he still had his headache, but it wasn't as bad. Yukio rolled over as gently as he could, only getting half way only to stop because a searing pain erupted through him causing his heart and lower back to throb. He groaned to protest the pain and opened his eyes, seeing the concerned face of his brother staring at him… and, as he realised a second later, Iblis sitting on the desk chair also with a look of concern. This time Yukio didn't try to convince them he was fine, he knew otherwise, instead he just looked down at the bed and waited.

"Yukio I need you to tell me everything that's been going on, and I need you to be truthful." Iblis demanded in that tone he had when he knew more than he was letting on.  
"My chest and back hurts." Yukio stated weakly. It was a closed statement, like he didn't want to continue and whatever it was he hadn't even acknowledged it yet.  
"When did it start, and don't say a couple of days ago because I know it's been longer than that." Iblis's tone was still firm. Rin stayed silent but placed a hand on his hesitant brothers side. It was then Yukio finally decided to give in and accept help.  
"I noticed it the most when we got back from Gehenna, but it started when Rin healed me with his heart a couple of months back. It's gotten really bad the last couple of days though."

Yukio suddenly felt incredibly guilty, but he didn't know why. Rin's hand drew in the blankets as it formed a fist, almost to grip Yukio's side in apology. Of course Rin would blame this on himself, he always does.  
"It's not your fault Rin." Yukio tried, but Iblis interrupted.  
"Actually there's a chance this wouldn't have happened, but from what I've been told, Yukio would also currently be dead…" Iblis stated factually, his voice truthful and cold, before it softened again. "Rin there was nothing else you could have done, whatever happens now as a result of your actions is unavoidable."  
"What do you mean by that, what's wrong with Yukio?" Rin fretted.

"Yukio, like Rin you were born with a demonic heart, and while it's been dormant, it's most definitely still there. When Rin saved your life he flooded your body with demonic energy and caused your own heart to jumpstart. While that act alone wouldn't change too much as your heart wouldn't have had any energy of its own to feed into your body, therefore you would remain human. That fact changed, however, when you went to Gehenna. It gave your heart enough energy to begin to awaken, so your body started relying on it to some extent. The problem is your demonic heart is too weak to fully awaken and due to that your human body is rejecting it, but as you now are reliant on it for survival if your body rejects it you will die."  
Yukio froze trying to process the information he was being fed. Rin, meanwhile, looked like he was going to start crying.

"Can't we just give it more energy somehow, like by going back to Gehenna." Rin's voice was broken and pleading. To Rin, this wasn't just his brother he could potentially lose, it was his mate; so it wasn't only his mind that was going haywire it was his instincts too. Yukio could already tell that Rin wouldn't recover if something happened to him. Iblis shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but that won't work. It would only slow down the process. Yukio your heart is too weak to awaken, so even if we could give it an abundant supply of energy you'll still die. I'm sorry but your heart will never be able to support your body on its own."  
"On its own? Does that mean that we can do something to help it."

"Yes. The only option here is to have you fuse your hearts together. It's something incredibly sacred to demons, while it's reasonably straightforward, it will mean that you will be sharing life-force, so that if one of you dies the other will too."  
"You make it sound like marriage." Yukio joked, but Iblis didn't laugh.  
"That's because it is."  
"What?!" Both brothers exclaimed in unison. They hadn't even gotten used to being mates yet and they had to basically marry each other, neither of them were really prepared.  
"In demon terms, it is the only form of marriage that exists. However it is incredibly rarely practiced because demons tend to value their own lives just as much as their mates. It's basic instinct. It's usually ever only true mates that practice it, because their mate is even more precious to them then their instincts to survive."

 

"So what do we do?" Rin blurted out, seeming to suddenly be over the shock and fully determined.  
"What? Nii-san are you sure we should do this, I mean we only just found out that we are mates, it's a little soon don't you think?" Yukio tried to reason.  
"You'll die if we don't. I'm not sure I'm prepared for this either, but we don't really have a choice." Rin stated before looking back to Iblis.  
"Well first you have to get a demon king to initiate the ceremony, I can do it if you wish, or one of our brothers."  
"No we want you to do it, if that's okay?" Rin cut him off after looking to Yukio briefly for his opinion.  
"I'm honoured… Then you need to recite a promise verse, followed by a binding verse said by me. The last thing you need to do is seal it with a blood bond. For that I can't be present as it is customary that all blood bonds be done in private. That will activate the ceremony and cause your hearts to be fused together into one."

Yukio still looked unsure, but Rin gave him a look to reassure him and to let him know it's okay. If what Rin did left any doubt the flair up of pain, causing him to cringe, banished it.  
"Okay, can we do it here?"  
"Yes of cause, it can be done anywhere. Are you ready to begin?"  
They both nodded and Iblis smiled warmly, glee in his eyes. He knew the circumstances but he was still happy for his younger brothers. Iblis put his hands on Rin and Yukio's chests.  
"I have to draw your hearts to the surface, this might feel weird." He warned before concentrating. They both felt a wave of energy rush over them and it continued to lightly tingle in a pleasant way even after he removed his hands.

"Repeat after me. Mea est vita tua." (Latin - My life is yours)  
"Mea est vita tua." The brothers said in unison.  
"Per potentiam in Gehenna. Coniungo animas in aeternum. (Latin - By the power of Gehenna, I join these souls for eternity) Okay now for the blood bond. I assume neither of you know how it is done?" Rin and Yukio both shook their heads. "I thought not. Well first you both need to pool your own blood in your mouths and then bite into each other's necks. I know it's not something that you both will consider normal, but blood sharing is the highest honour among demons. Do you think you can handle it?"  
"Yes, we'll manage." Yukio replied for both him and Rin, nervousness in his voice.  
"As soon as you finish, Yukio should start to awaken and I'm sorry but I can't promise it will be entirely pleasant for either of you. Good luck." With that Iblis gave a soft smile, stood up and left the room.

Yukio stared at Rin, looking saddened. He blamed himself for this and he knew Rin would be able to feel it through the empathic link, which made him feel even worse.  
"I'm sorry Rin." Yukio's voice caught over the statement and a single tear ran down his cheek, any moment threatened to be joined by more. He didn't know why it was so suddenly that he was hit with these feelings, but they wouldn't be ignored.  
"Yukio…" Rin looked lost in response for a moment, then he smiled. "It's our wedding day, no one should cry on their wedding day." Rin smirked playfully, as Yukio gave a single chuckle through his tears.  
"I guess you're right Nii-san, I just…"  
"It's okay, I understand." Rin comforted and Yukio wiped away his tears, the knot of mixed emotions in the pit of his stomach now gone.

"We should hurry." Rin stated as Yukio winced at yet another flair up of pain.  
"Okay." Yukio agreed and they both gave a nod at each other and bit into their own wrists, pooling blood, just like Iblis had said. Yukio would have usually gagged but for some reason it tasted sweet and sugary, and not the copper tang he was expecting. He figured it must be effects of the ceremony.  
Rin made the first move, he leaned into Yukio's neck and just nuzzled lightly over the skin, waiting for Yukio to assume the same position. Yukio took a second longer before he mentally prepared himself and also leaned in.

Rin put his hand on Yukio's back and that seemed to be the signal as both brothers slid their mouths over skin and bit down. There was initially pain, but then it just felt warm. The warmth spread outwards from the bites all over their bodies, eventually coming to centre in their chests. For a second it was like they were hit with a sledgehammer in the chest as their hearts skipped a beat, when they recovered a single synchronised heartbeat now beat between them. Yukio placed his hand on his brothers chest, and instead of feeling something foreign, his brain immediately registered it as his, which shocked him slightly, but it also provided him with a new level of comfort.

Rin looked down at him, smiling like an idiot, clearly overcome with the same feeling. No sooner had they shared their glance was it broken again by a new level of pain for Yukio. He let out a small scream and to his surprise so did Rin. Rin was quick to sort out that it was not his own pain he was feeling, it was Yukio's, now that his brain knew that he could ignore it to an extent and focus on comforting his brother. Yukio knew what was happening, he was awakening, there was no question about that. What he didn't know however, was what would happen during the process. Would he get fur and horns like Rin? It was doubtful he'd get wings, but there was always a possibility. There was one thing that was a definite though, he'd have a tail, the pain in his lower back was sure to remind him about that. It continued to grow until it was like he had a white hot piece of iron imbedded in his tailbone. That pain spread outwards until it overwhelmed his mind and he passed out.

Rin was left to slowly stoke his brother's brow as he sweated up a storm. Sure he was unconscious but he was still in pain, not only could Rin still feel it, but Yukio's face remained scrunched up. It lasted for almost an hour. Rin was there to help him through it the whole time, when it stopped, Rin was surprised, but he was also relived. The extent of Yukio's changes were nothing like his own. It turns out Yukio's full demon form wasn't that different from his human one, the characteristic tail, a brown one at that, pointed ears, canines, and the only major difference was that he, like Rin, had a layer of fur that now covered his body, which was brown to match his tail. He decided it would be a good idea to let him sleep, Rin returned him to a laying down position on the bed and climbed under the covers with him. After drawing Yukio into a tight hug, his face relaxed and Rin continued to lay there as he slept.

It was about an hour later that Yukio stirred, Rin felt him move under touch, shifting ever so slightly. Rin released his tight hug, coming to rest with one arm propping up his head, so he could look at his waking brother beside him.  
"How are you feeling?" Rin asked as soon as Yukio opened his eyes.  
"Better… How bad is it?"  
"You got off lucky." Rin reassured, before he clarified. "Just fur."  
Yukio didn't reply, but it did make him feel a bit better. He shifted, feeling the sheets brush against him, and he stilled instantly. "It feels so different."  
"You'll get used of it, just don't go outside, wind doesn't feel good at first." Yukio nodded. Finding it in him to move again. He slowly touched his forearm, stroking his fingers up and down through the fur. It felt kind of nice, but it was also a lot more sensory input then he was used to.

Sensing his brother was getting more comfortable, Rin sat up and lifted back the covers. He could still feel Yukio's hesitance, but that was warranted, given the situation. He grabbed Yukio's hand and gently lifted, encouraging him to sit up. Yukio did so, letting Rin support his back and do most of the work for him. He realised the only clothes he had on were a pair of boxers. He was slightly embarrassed but also thankful, because if sheets felt odd, clothes would have felt even worse at the moment. Feeling movement behind him, he knew what it was, but didn't look back yet. He was still dealing with the thing at hand.  
"Can you teach me how to hide it?"  
"Of course, but how about you get a bit more used of it first." Yukio nodded and Rin placed his hand on his arm, rubbing it gently in a way he knew felt nice.

It was weird, Yukio would have usually been opposed to Rin touching him like that, telling him to stop pestering him, but now… it was different somehow. He supposed it was just demonic instincts towards Rin as his mate, but it still made him have the realisation that it wasn't just his form that had changed, his mind had to a certain extent too. Yukio found himself leaning into the touch, almost unconsciously, and flinched at the realisation, startling himself. Rin must have sensed his uncertainty, so he moved to help Yukio stand up, not that he really needed help, more the encouragement. Yukio took the offer and rose from the bed, feeling a certain appendage now come to rest on its own and not be supported by the bed. It certainly was a weird feeling, it didn't feel like it was actively tugging on his back, but he could still feel the weight there, as well as the movement of it. What was odd about that was it could move around so freely and didn't feel restricted of movement at certain angles like his other limbs.

Yukio finally turned around, his eye catching it gently swaying back and forth. It started to curl slightly as he registered it as his, he had a tail, there was no denying it. Rin quickly picked up on his growing panic; not that Yukio was scared, but he found it hard to stay calm after such a big change; and brought his own tail up to wrap around his brother's. Amazingly Yukio felt the calming effect of that straight away, he felt like it should have done the opposite, but now he just felt safe and secure… and loved. Rin smiled at him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I will be." Yukio managed to sound sure of his reply, although he didn't really know how. This changed so much in his life. He is a fully qualified exorcist after all, what would this mean for his job in the long run? He couldn't worry about that now and pushed it to the back of his mind. He'd have a lot to learn and lesson one started now.  
"Nii-san can we start now, I have to try and master form changes by class tomorrow. I don't want to have to leave my lessons to a substitute teacher."  
"Leave it to you to be worried about school." Rin snickered. Yukio gave him a stern look. "I guess, but don't expect it to be easy."  
"Thanks Nii-san."

They spent the rest of the day in their room, Rin painstakingly trying to teach his brother how to change into human form. Yukio was usually good at learning things, but this was taking a while. However by nights end, he'd finally gotten the hang of it. They question of Yukio having an animalian form did arise, but Iblis was quick to inform them that it was likely that while Yukio may have one, he wouldn't have high enough levels of demonic power to access it. He'd even speculated that without Rin's help, it would even be unlikely that he could access his flames. That night Yukio was no longer even slightly uncomfortable with sharing a bed with his brother, in fact he found it to be overly pleasant, the same warm feeling that had been present throughout the blood bond surfacing as sleep called to him. Later on, through the silence, not one, but two purrs echoed through the halls of the dorm, pitch complimenting each other in a symphony of contentment.

 

A/N: As I said in the authors not at the beginning of the last chapter, " **Bonds** " continues from here, but it will be **E** rated. Not sure what I'm going to include in it though, so it could be anything from just occasional smut to literally anything, so yeah. Those of you that are not okay with that stop here, because I don't really want to see complaints in the comments if I can avoid it. That said you are free to voice your opinion as you wish, but I'm not going to change where I'm going with the fic, so yeah. Anyway for those people that are stopping now. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. For the people who are staying with this fic. Thank you so much! I really appreciate all your support!!! - SamThySoul :)


End file.
